Magik Abound
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: The Robasan siblings had a rough childhood, but with the help of their friends and new family in Fairy Tail, they finally grow into the strong individuals they are now. Each finding their own path, they must continue to face the obstacles that come their way hidden in love and death. Some mature content present.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorcha and Eoin Robasan were orphaned at a young age and were left with nothing. Their parents were good friends with Makarov, the Master of the Fairy Tail guild, so when news of their death reached him he immediately sent for them and took them in. Over the years, Sorcha and Eoin began to fit in with the guild members, being raised by many of them, and Sorcha began to show signs of magik like her parents. She was nature caster, often using her magik to grow herbs to help heal the injuries of the guild members when they returned from their missions. Eoin however, showed no signs of magik. He felt alienated when nothing he did would allow him to cast magik and when he was old enough, he decided to leave Fairy Tail and go back out into the world. Sorcha had begged him to stay with her, with the guild, but Eoin's mind was made up. Leaving behind his little sister in hopes of getting a job somewhere that would pay him enough to provide for her, Eoin left Fairy Tail and everything that he had come to love._

 _As the years went by after Eoin left, Sorcha became a little bit reclusive. She would mingle with the guild members, go on missions, but she felt so lonely without her older brother. She knew though, that with Eoin being six years older than her he would have left eventually. One day, Sorcha stood in the fields that she and Eoin used to love to play in and looked at the sky, vowing to become stronger, to make a name for herself, to become someone that Eoin could be proud of._

* * *

Sorcha stood in front of her mirror, sighing. She had changed her hair and outfit for the umpteenth time. A knock came at her door.

"It's open!"

The door opened and Lucy walked in. "Hey, Sorcha, you ready yet?"

Sorcha looked behind her and shook her head. "No, I can't decide what to wear!"

Lucy laughed. "Want some help?"

Sorcha nodded. "Please?"

Lucy went to her closet and spotted a white dress with a purple floral filigree pattern with green vines and leaves. "What about this one?"

Sorcha smiled. "I forgot I had that one!"

Lucy handed it to her. "Put it on then we'll do something about your hair, OK?"

Sorcha nodded and slid behind her partition screen.

"Are you excited, Sorcha? This party is going to be really big. Mira went through a lot to make it extra special."

Sorcha slid into the dress and stepped out from behind the screen. "I'm kinda nervous, actually. It'll be weird celebrating my promotion with Eoin."

Lucy offered her a comforting smile and hugged her. "I'm sure he'd be very proud of you, Sorcha. Now, let's fix your hair." She pulled out one of her keys. "Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Sorcha watched as the plume of celestial clouds cleared to reveal Cancer, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. "Hi, Cancer!"

"Sorcha! How's it hanging, baby?" Cancer asked, smiling at her.

"Sorcha needs a little help with her hair. Think you're up for a challenge?" Lucy asked.

Cancer chuckled. "Oh yeah, baby! I know just the style!"

Sorcha took a seat in front of her dresser and let Cancer do his work. She closed her eyes and waited until Cancer stepped back.

"Alright, baby! Open your eyes!"

Sorcha opened her eyes and grinned from ear to ear. "Cancer, I love it!"

Cancer grinned and bowed. "I'm glad! Now, go have fun at your party, baby. I'll catch you on the flip side!"

Lucy and Sorcha watched as Cancer disappeared, then Lucy turned to Sorcha.

"You ready?"

"Let's go."

* * *

"Congratulations, Sorcha!"

Sorcha smiled. "Wow, Mira, you really went all out!"

Mira Jane waltzed over and hugged her. "Of course I did! You passed the S-Class Wizard Trials!"

Sorcha beamed at her. "Thanks, Mira. This means so much!"

Mira Jane smiled. "We have a surprise for you, too."

"Oh?"

Mira Jane's smile grew and Sorcha's eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice behind her, one that she hadn't heard in years.

"Hello, Sorcha."

Sorcha turned and threw her arms around the neck of the one who spoke. "Eoin!"

Eoin grinned and hugged his little sister tight, lifting her and spinning around as he held her. "It's wonderful to see you, little sister."

Sorcha beamed down at him. "It's great to see you too, brother!" She hugged him again. "What are you doing here? When did you get all these tattoos?"

Eoin set her down and pulled back his collar, smiling.

"That's the Fairy Tail emblem..." Sorcha said, almost in disbelief. "You're a member of the guild?"

Eoin nodded. "I found my magik, sis. I came back to join Fairy Tail." His grin grew. "Imagine my surprise to learn that my baby sister just became an S-Class wizard herself!"

Sorcha beamed up at him. "I did it for you, Eoin. I wanted to make you proud."

Eoin kissed her forehead and held her close. "And I am. Congratulations, Pixie."

Sorcha nestled into her brother's chest, having missed him more than she thought. "It's good to have you back, Eoin."

"It's good to be back. Now, let's party!"

* * *

"So, Eoin, I hear you finally found your magik!"

Eoin looked at Natsu and Happy as they came over. "I did."

"Ya? That's awesome! What kind of magik do you use?"

Eoin smirked. "It's like rune magik, but with tattoos."

"Whoah, really?" Natsu looked at him in wonder. "I gotta see that!"

"Maybe some other time, Natsu." Eoin chuckled.

"Afraid of a little challenge?"

Sorcha looked up to find Laxus standing on the balcony above them.

Eoin looked at Laxus and scoffed. "Not at all, but I'm here for Sorcha. I'm not here to show off my magik."

Laxus scoffed. "How long did you try to cast a spell? How many times did you fail?"

Sorcha stepped in front of her brother and glared up at him. "Laxus, there's no need to be such a bully. Eoin tried to find his magik and now he has. Leave him be."

Laxus laughed at that. "Still need your baby sister to protect you, Eoin? What kind of man needs a woman to protect him?"

"Shut it, Laxus." Sorcha warned.

"Or what?" Laxus asked, leering down at her.

"Or I'll make you."

"Oo, now I'm scared." Laxus laughed. "What is the Pixie going to do? Hit me with a bouquet?"

Eoin stood and put a hand on Sorcha's shoulder. "Sorcha, it's alright."

Sorcha looked at him. "Eoin..."

He smiled, then looked up at Laxus. "I'd be more than happy to take on a challenge, but at a later date. This is for Sorcha, to celebrate her promotion to S-Class. Don't spoil it for her."

Laxus rolled his eyes and turned away.

Down below, Sorcha sighed and turned to her brother. "I'm sorry, Eoin... he hasn't changed."

Eoin smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry about it. Let's just continue with the party, OK?"

Sorcha smiled and nodded, but she looked back up to where Laxus had been standing and sighed. 'I wish he wouldn't be so harsh with everyone...'

* * *

"Thank you so much, Mira!" Sorcha said, hugging her. "The party was wonderful."

"You deserve it, Pixie." Mira Jane said, beaming at her. "And don't worry about Laxus. You know how he is."

Sorcha sighed and nodded. "Ya, I know..."

Mira Jane patted her cheek. "You should get home and get some rest. It's been a long day."

Sorcha smiled and nodded. "Thanks again, Mira." She turned to Eoin. "I have an extra room, if you need somewhere to stay."

Eoin smiled and shook his head. "I got an apartment a few days ago when I came back to Magnolia."

Sorcha smiled and hugged her brother. "Be safe going home, OK?"

Eoin nodded. "It's good to see you again, Sis."

"It's good to see you, too. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Sorcha waved to her brother and left the guild hall, heading towards her apartment. She looked up at the clear night sky, smiling as the stars twinkled brightly. "It's so beautiful out here..." Feeling energetic still, she headed towards the fields where she and Eoin used to play. Wanting to get some training in to blow off some steam, Sorcha took a stance and closed her eyes.

Listening to the nature around her- the voices of the trees, the grass, the flowers, the wildlife, the wind- Sorcha took a deep breath as a soft breeze began blowing through the fields. She thought of her favourite flower, white lilies, and breathed out slowly while moving her hands gracefully. She opened her eyes and focused on growing the lilies forming in the fields' grass. She smiled as more and more lilies sprouted and took bloom, white and brilliant as the moon. The lilies spread out around her like a white halo in a sea of green. To add a final touch, she focused on a large willow tree. She moved her hands as the tree sprouted and she smiled as the sprout grew taller and taller until it towered above her.

"There we are."

"That was impressive."

Sorcha turned to see Laxus standing just outside of the ring of lilies. "What do you want, Laxus?"

Laxus chuckled. He looked around at the lilies and up at the willow tree. "I must say, Pixie, you're really something."

Sorcha rolled her eyes and stepped carefully through the lilies. "Flattery doesn't help you when you're always such an ass." She walked passed him and headed back towards the road.

Laxus followed after her, wanting to make sure she got home safely. He knew he was very standoffish, he knew he was an ass sometimes, but something about Sorcha made him think differently. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but something drew him to her.

"Why are you following me?" Sorcha asked, looking back at him.

"Can't let a pretty girl like you walk home alone this time of night." He said, looking down at her as he reached her side.

Sorcha was a little taken back by his comment, but she just sighed and continued on her way home. She was confused why Laxus was seemingly worried about her and following her home, even more so that he was walking beside her.

Laxus walked at Sorcha's side, sensing that she was uncomfortable. He looked down at her, the curls in her striking forest green hair bouncing with each step, her dress flowing around her as she moved, her slightly tanned skin glowing in the street lights. When she glanced up at him, he felt himself blushing and averted his gaze.

'Is he blushing?' Sorcha wondered. She chanced another look and caught his gaze, which he averted again. 'He _is_ blushing.' She giggled to herself.

Laxus heard her giggle and looked at her. "What?"

Sorcha looked up at him. "Nothing." She smiled and looked ahead, seeing her street coming up. "You don't have to walk me all the way home."

Laxus looked down at her. "Can't let anything happen to the newest S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail. Gramps would kill me."

Sorcha giggled at that and looked up at him with a smile. "That may be true, but you should remember that I _**am**_ an S-Class wizard for a reason."

Laxus managed a small smile at that. "That you are."

Sorcha stopped at her front door and looked up at him. "Thanks for walking me home." She clasped her hands behind her. "It was thoughtful of you."

Laxus just shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Sorcha cocked her head at him. "I don't understand you, Laxus. You act all tough and distant, yet there seems to be a softer side to you too."

Laxus looked at her. "What?"

Sorcha stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Setting herself back down, she offered a sheepish smile. "Maybe you should try letting people in for once. You might find that you'd be happier instead of looking so sad and lonely." She opened her door and looked at him one last time, seeing his cheeks bright red. "Good night, Laxus. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone how cute you are when you blush." She gave him a wink and closed the door, leaving him standing there.

Laxus stared at Sorcha's door for a moment, processing what was just said and done. He found himself smirking, and turned away, his cheeks burning and the warmth of Sorcha's kiss still lingering. As he walked back towards the Fairy Tail guild hall, he found his smirk growing into a smile. 'You really are something, Sorcha Robasan.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A few weeks later...**

"Wow, no kidding?"

Sorcha looked down from where she stood looking over the S-Class jobs on the second floor. Smiling, she watched Eoin explaining to Bisca and Alzack some of his tattoos.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sorcha."

Sorcha turned to see Freed joining her. "Hello, Freed. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you for your concern." Freed offered her a smile. "And how is our newest S-Class wizard faring this fine day?"

Sorcha smiled. "I'm doing good."

"Your brother seems to have settled in nicely to the guild." Freed mentioned, looking down at Eoin. "How does it feel to have him home?"

Sorcha's smile grew. "It's good having him back. Everyone seems to have missed him as much as I have." Then thinking a moment, she looked to Freed. "Dont take this the wrong way, Freed, but what're you doing here? Aren't you and the rest of your team usually out of town on jobs?"

"Indeed we are, however, we have completed our last job and came seeking a new one. As it would seem you have."

Sorcha looked behind them at the board. "Ya, I need to find one, but I don't know if I am comfortable doing any of these on my own. Not just yet."

Freed put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's quite alright to feel nervous. You did only just become an S-Class wizard." He thought a moment, then his smile grew. "I have an idea. As I understand it, Laxus is also looking at jobs to take. Perhaps you can find something that you could do together, perhaps have him help you get used to the higher level jobs."

Sorcha looked at Freed, a small blush at her cheeks. "You really think he'll take a job with me?"

Freed nodded. "I do. Besides, it couldn't hurt to try. But alas, I must leave you and head out for our next job." He stepped back and gave her a small bow. "Safe travels whatever you decide, Pixie. We shall see you when we return."

"Have a safe trip, Freed. Give my regards to Evergreen and Bickslow?"

"Of course." Freed offered a final smile and left her to her thoughts as she pondered what he had suggested.

"Would he really take a job with me?" She wondered aloud, looking over the job requests. She spotted one that was from a village in the mountains on Thunder Island to the north. Grabbing the listing, she went to find Laxus.

* * *

Laxus sat listening to his music, his eyes closed. He leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the table.

"Um... Laxus?"

He opened one eye to find Sorcha standing there, her hand gripping her sleeve nervously as she held a piece of paper in her hand. "What do you want?"

Sorcha blushed a little, looking down. "I, um..." She rubbed her arm.

Laxus sighed, seeing her looking nervous. "What have you got there?"

Sorcha looked down at her hand and showed him the job request. "I need to take a job, but this is my first S-Class and I don't know if I'm ready to go on it alone. Not yet." She looked at him. "It's a wyvern on Thunder Island that's been terrorizing the locals, but they say it's no ordinary wyvern. I was wondering if you would go with me? Help me get used to this level of job?"

Laxus looked at the job request, seeing the pay being very, very high at four million jewels. "Such a high paying job will be dangerous." He looked at Sorcha. "You sure you're ready for something this big, Pixie?"

Sorcha nodded. "I'm ready, but I don't think I can do this alone." She looked at him hopefully. "Will you go with me on this one? Please, Laxus?"

Laxus chuckled and handed her the paper back, standing. "You should take S-Class jobs alone if want to prove that Gramps didn't make a mistake promoting you.."

Sorcha held the paper and looked away, disappointed. 'I guess Freed was wrong...' she thought.

"But since you asked so nicely and I couldn't let a pretty girl like you face a wyvern alone..."

Sorcha looked up at Laxus as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Meet me at the city gates in one hour. Don't be late."

She smiled as he walked away, her cheeks burning a bit. 'Freed was right. I should hurry and get ready.'

* * *

"Where are you off to, Sorcha?"

Sorcha looked at her brother as she grabbed the last of her supplies from Mirajane. "I'm going on a job."

"I heard you're taking Laxus with you." Makarov said from his spot on the bar counter.

Sorcha nodded. "I asked for his help, Master. I know my own strength, but I don't know if I can handle this one on my own."

Makarov nodded approvingly. "Good. It is always important to know your limits and strengths. I think this will be good for you both."

"Master?"

Makarov looked at her . "Look after him?"

Sorcha smiled and nodded. "Of course, Master."

"Go on, my dear. And be careful."

Sorcha nodded, hugged her brother, and hurried out of the guild hall. She made sure they had enough supplies to last to the village and back. She couldn't help but smile as she reached the city gates to find Laxus waiting, his own supplies at his back.

"You ready?"

Sorcha nodded, her smile growing. "Let's go!"

* * *

Sorcha looked down at the map she had brought with her. 'We've got two weeks of travel before we reach the coast, then it'll be a three day trip by boat. If we make camp here...'

Laxus looked over at Sorcha as she looked at her map. 'Why would she ask me to come along with her? She's an S-Class wizard now. She can handle it.' He smirked seeing her so engrossed in her thoughts, locks of forest green hair bouncing with each step she took. 'This will be interesting.'

"Hey, Laxus, I think I found a good spot we can make camp tonight." Sorcha said, glancing up at him. She blushed a little when she found him looking at her. "What?"

Laxus looked away. "Nothing." He sighed, trying to ignore how cute she looked at that moment. "Where did you say would be a good camp site?"

Sorcha looked back down at her map. "Up ahead, in the forest, it looks like there's a clearing about two miles into the trees. We could make camp there."

Laxus looked down as she leaned closer to show him the clearing on the map. He could see where she was talking about, but that didn't keep his attention for long. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering towards her slightly exposed chest. His cheeks burned and he cleared his throat. "Let's get there before night falls."

Sorcha put away her map, having memorized their path forward, and looked up at Laxus. She could barely tell, but it looked like he was blushing. She couldn't help but smile to herself. 'This will be interesting.' She looked up at the sky and saw they didn't have long before it got dark, then quickened her pace when she noticed that Laxus had increased his. Thankfully, it didn't take them long to reach the clearing.

"You set up camp, I'll take a look around." Laxus said. He looked at her as she set her things down. "Don't do anything stupid."

Sorcha looked at him, seeing his gruff and standoffish side showing. "Alright. Be careful. We don't know what's out there."

Laxus scoffed at that. "Whatever is out there better be careful. No one messes with me." He left without another word, quickly disappearing into the trees.

Sorcha sighed and set about putting their camp together. She set up a camp fire, using some of the larger stones in the clearing to form the pit. She lit the fire to get it going, then sat down on the ground facing the west where she felt the strongest energy of the forest coming from. She put her hands together in meditation and began thanking the spirits of the forest for giving them sanctuary. She sensed through the connection she made with the forest that a storm was coming, so she thought of a small oak tree with an alcove within the roots. She concentrated on how she wanted it to look, how thick the roots and tree and branches should be, how thick the leaves should be to provide adequate shelter.

While Sorcha got their camp ready, Laxus patrolled the perimeter. All seemed safe and sound, but he felt a charge in the air and knew a storm was coming. Deciding it was time to head back to camp, he made his way through the trees to the clearing. When he stepped out of the clearing, he was surprised to find a small oak tree with thick branches and leaves in the clearing on the western side. He watched Sorcha stand from where she had been sitting in front of the oak tree.

Sorcha stood and turned to find Laxus had already returned. "Oh, you're back."

"That's impressive, Pixie." He said, looking at the oak. It wasn't as big as the willow tree he had seen he grow a few weeks earlier, but it was large enough to house three people comfortably within the alcove under its roots.

Sorcha smiled a bit and looked at the oak. "The forest spirits warned me a storm was coming, so I gave us shelter." She looked at him. "I hope this was alright?"

Laxus stepped into the alcove and looked around. She had formed the tree around the fire pit she had built it looked like, situating it in the center of the alcove. "This will be fine." He looked at her as she came in, setting her pack down. "Good work, Pixie."

Sorcha blushed and smiled. 'He's never this nice to anyone.'

"You aren't as useless as you seem."

Sorcha sighed, going through her pack. She started pulling out food to make dinner, ignoring Laxus as she put herself to work.

Laxus set his things down and sat back against the root wall, watching Sorcha move around as she prepared dinner. She refused to look at him, refused to acknowledge him until she had finished making dinner and handed him a bowl of the stew she had made. He took it, tried to thank her, but she ignored him and went to sit by her things on the other side of the alcove. She remained silent as they ate, then when they were finished she cleaned everything up and set about settling in for the night. He tried to thank her for the meal, but she ignored him and turned on her side facing away from him. Sighing, he settled in himself. 'Maybe I shouldn't be such an ass.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sorcha woke to find a raging storm outside. She sat up, looking out of the alcove, and sighed.

"This will put us back a few days."

Sorcha looked over to see Laxus was already awake, leaning against the root wall of the alcove. "We have to stay here, then." She looked back out at the rain. "Or, if you want to press onward, I can ask the forest spirits to guide us through the woods."

"It takes two weeks to get to the coast on foot, right?" Laxus asked, looking at her.

Sorcha nodded. "Then three days by boat to reach the island."

Laxus felt the charge in the air. "It wouldn't be safe to go out in this storm. Even with your spirit friends."

Sorcha looked from him to a bird that landed within the alcove. She smiled and reached forward, offering her finger to the bird. It hopped up onto her finger and sat there chirping as she brought it closer to her. "You want to help, little one?"

Laus watched curiously as Sorcha talked with the bird.

"Can you carry a message for us?" Sorcha asked the bird.

The bird chirped and nodded.

Sorcha set the bird on her knee and wrote a quick note before rolling it up and tying it. She took a leave from the alcove wall and wrapped it around the paper scroll, creating a water proof cover for the message. She tied the message to the bird's leg. "Take this to Thunder Island, present it to the village elder for me please?"

The bird chirped and took flight, quickly disappearing into the rain.

"You can talk to animals too now?"

Sorcha looked to Laxus and nodded. "Part of my nature magik allows me to communicate with animals, yes."

Laxus crossed his arms and regarded her.

Sorcha fidgeted under his gaze and cleared her throat. "I'll start on breakfast." She tried to busy herself, but it was hard to ignore his eyes on her.

Laxus watched her move about the alcove, putting together breakfast for them, but when the wind picked up outside and started to blow rain into the alcove she jumped up and touched the sides of the alcove entrance and drew the roots together, closing them in entirely.

"If there's something on your mind, Laxus, just say it." Sorcha glanced at him. "Otherwise, stop staring at me."

Laxus scoffed and looked away, turning up the music on his headphones. "Who'd want to stare at you?"

Sorcha was getting irritated with him being an ass, but she ignored him and put together breakfast. When she had finished making their food, she portioned out a plate for herself, then sat off by her pack and started to look at her map. 'If we take this path through the woods, I could ask the trees to give us extra shelter. We can't delay too long and who knows how long this storm will last.' She glanced up as Laxus' stomach growled and rolled her eyes when it looked to her like he was waiting for her to serve him.

"If you're hungry, there's plenty there." She said and went back to her map.

Laxus looked at her as she looked over her map, lost in thought as she ate her portion of the food. He didn't expect her to serve him, but she could have told him it was ready. He portioned himself a plate and sat back against the alcove wall. Taking a few bites, he was again impressed with Sorcha's cooking as he was the night before.

They sat in silence, eating their breakfast, for a good hour before Sorcha looked up from her map.

"Assuming the storm will pass in a few days, I have an alternative route through these woods that could help us make up for lost time." She started.

Laxus had finished his breakfast and turned up his music and closed his eyes, so he hadn't heard her talking.

Seeing that he hadn't heard her, Sorcha moved the alcove wall Laxus was leaning against and smirked when it knocked him forward and his headphones fell off.

"What the hell?"

Sorcha's smirk grew. "Maybe you shouldn't be so engrossed in your music that you can't hear what's going on around you."

Laxus looked at her, seeing the amusement in her eyes. He tried to reach for his headphones, but a vine snaked down from the alcove ceiling and snatched them up before he could get to them. He watched the vine bring the headphones to Sorcha and secure the headphones to her side of the alcove wall.

"Now that I got your attention," Sorcha's smirk turned into a smug smile. "I found an alternative route through the woods that could help us make up for lost time, assuming of course that the storm lets up in a few days." She watched as Laxus got up and moved closer to her. She stood to bring the map over to him, but when she looked up Laxus was advancing towards her. "What're you-"

Laxus forced her to back up, then stood in front of her with his arms on either side of her as her back hit the alcove wall. He looked down at her, seeing her cheeks turn to toasted rosehips. She looked so vulnerable, so cute at his mercy. "Don't take things that don't belong to you, Pixie." He said, smirking as he reached up above her for his headphones. But before he could grab them, the vine holding them pulled them just out of his reach.

"Or maybe you shouldn't be such an ass all the time." Sorcha said, not breaking eye contact with him.

Laxus tried to reach for them again, but another vine snaked around his leg and pulled it out from under him. As he fell backwards, he ended up pulling Sorcha down with him and landed on his back.

Sorcha gasped as she fell forward onto Laxus' chest, her plan backfiring. She tried to push herself up, but Laxus had an arm around her waist and she found herself blushing as she felt the contours of his chest muscles.

Laxus groaned a bit, having landed pretty hard on his back, but when he opened his eyes and saw Sorcha on top of him he felt his cheeks burning. His arm had wrapped around her instinctively and he could feel how petite she was.

Sorcha wanted to get off of him, but she couldn't seem to. Outside, the thunder cracked right above them and spooked her, making her jump and press into Laxus as if she needed to be any closer to him than she already was.

Laxus chuckled and his grip on her tightened a little. "Scared of a bit of lightning?"

Sorcha stuck her tongue out at him. "If I was I wouldn't have asked you to come with me on this job."

Laxus looked at her. "Why did you ask me?"

"I know my strength, but with the villagers saying the wyvern isn't an ordinary one, I wasn't sure I could handle it alone. Who knows what this wyvern is like."

Laxus chuckled. "And you asked me in particular why?"

Sorcha's blush deepened and she looked away. "Because Freed suggested it."

"That explains it."

Sorcha sighed, refusing to look at him. "It's not like that. He suggested it because you were looking to take a job too and he thought it'd be a good idea if you helped me get used to these types of jobs."

Laxus sat them up and another crack of thunder sounded, louder than the last. Sorcha jumped and put her hand to Laxus' chest.

Chuckling and pulling her closer, Laxus looked down at her. "Sorcha."

Sorcha looked up at him, surprised that he actually used her name.

"You're really cute when you're scared." Laxus reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her neck.

Sorcha's cheeks burned and she sighed, pushing away from him. "Laxus, flattery won't make up for how you act around everyone. I don't understand why you always act so arrogant and selfish, why you're always so harsh and overbearing with the others. There's no reason for anyone to doubt your strength, so you shouldn't be so quick to judge everyone by the level of their skill and look down on them simply because they haven't reached your level yet. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, but it's not the level of magik you use that defines who you are." She looked up at him. "It who you are as a person." She stood and turned towards her pack. "I meant what I said that night you walked me home. You look so sad and lonely all the time, even when Freed and the others are with you. But maybe if you let people in more often, you'd be a lot happier." She glanced back at him for moment before going to sit on her bed roll. She directed the vine to give Laxus back his headphones. "Here. Sorry about your back."

Laxus took his headphones and watched as the vine retreated back into the alcove ceiling before looking at Sorcha. She seemed disappointed in him, something he had never seen of her with anyone. And it made him feel worse about it all. He had always looked up to his grandfather as a child, but after his father was excommunicated from Fairy Tail he began to suspect that his own fame was only as a result of his relation to Makarov and he was determined to prove his own strength and skills. He knew he was the strongest member of Fairy Tail and he did deem many of his guild mates as weaker than him, but perhaps Sorcha was right.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm raged outside for another day or two. Laxus could feel the strength of the static charge in the air, Sorcha could feel the unease of the forest. And they could also feel the unease between them, something that yet to subside. They didn't talk much, just went over what paths to take to reach the coast, where to stop and make camp. Sorcha honestly didn't know what they could talk about because she couldn't get a good read on him. She had hoped that she could learn more about Laxus on this job, but she was beginning to think that wouldn't happen. And as for Laxus, he had never seen Sorcha look disappointed with anyone before and as cute as he found her it made him feel terrible. The more he thought about what she said, too, the more he realized that she was right and just spending a few days alone with her allowed him to begin to see how lonely he really was. But he would never openly admit it.

Sorcha sat by herself, listening to the forest spirits talking about the storm. Once they had finished speaking to her, she opened her eyes and looked over at Laxus. He appeared to be napping while listening to his music again. Getting up and going over to him, she tapped his shoulder lightly. When he didn't respond, she gently lifted off his headphones and set them to the side.

"Laxus?"

Still no answer.

Sorcha sighed and reached up, lightly tapping his cheek. "Hey, Laxus?"

He stirred a bit and groggily opened an eye to look at her. "What?"

"The forest spirits said the storm should pass in another two days. That'll out us back on our time about a week, but they know a path that can get us to the coast sooner."

Laxus nodded. "Sounds good." He stretched and yawned, then closed his eyes and went right back to sleep.

Sorcha sighed, then went back over to her bed roll and decided to turn for the night herself. But it would not be a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _"Eoin, stop! There has to be another way!"_

 _"This is the only way to stop him, sister."_

 _Sorcha shook her head as she fought to keep her stone barrier in place as their enemy threw everything he had at them, but the barrier was beginning to break. "Eoin, please!"_

 _Eoin caught her as the barrier shattered and blasted her back. He set her on the ground and walked towards the one attacking them, activating the one spell he had told Sorcha he would never use because of what it would cost- not unless there was no other way, no other option. "I call upon the mighty and the strong, the eternal and the protector."_

 _Sorcha watched helpless as someone held her back from running to stop her brother. "Eoin!"_

 _Eoin began to glow as he finished his spell. "From the highest of heavens, from the deep of the abyss, on ethereal winds through astral skies." He put his hands together and formed the magik circle. "Come forth, Rusorth the Dragonlord!"_

 _Sorcha watched in horror as the tattoo of the Dragonlord came to life and took over Eoin's body, transforming him into a black dragonlike humanoid creature adorned with scaled armour._

 _Eoin- or Rusorth- lunged at their opponent with full force, a giant broadsword swinging towards him._

 _Sorcha stared in awe and in shock at what was her brother attacking and beating down their enemy. "No... someone has to stop him..."_

 _"Sorcha, it's too late."_

 _"No, it can't be..!" Sorcha refused to listen to reason, but then when Eoin- Rusorth were beginning to lose control and reached a berserker type mode, she feared they were right._

 _Eoin-Rusorth attacked blindly, but they were winning and to deal the final blow, they activated a forbidden spell and a black and silver glowing orb began to form between their hands._

 _"That's the Shadow Bomb spell...!"_

 _Sorcha tried to call out to Eoin one last time, but she couldn't get through to him._

 _"We have to run!" someone called out, grabbing her hand and pulling her away._

 _Sorcha ran, but when she looked back and saw the spell was complete and Eoin-Rusorth were firing the Shadow Bomb, she threw up a wall of Ismina- the strongest and thickest brush known to their world- around her and everyone with her. She grunted as the shockwave from the Shadow Bomb hit the Ismina wall, but it was enough to protect them. She thought they were going to be safe, but a second and final shockwave came from the spell cracked the wall, one of the pieces of the branches hitting her in the head. She winced as blood dripped down her face, but she tried to keep the Ismina wall up until it was safe. However, her strength was failing her and she collapsed, the Ismina barrier with her.  
_

 _"Sorcha!"_

* * *

Sorcha woke with a start, covered in sweat. It had been years since she had had a vision like that, the last and only other time being just before her parents died. The forest spirits were reaching out to her, trying to warn her of a dark future. She looked over at Laxus, making sure it was just a dream, and was relieved to see that she was still in the oak alcove. She got up and went over to him, laying on the ground next to him. She didn't want to be alone, she needed to feel comfort in another's presence. She tried to go back to sleep, even as afraid as she still was.

Some time after, Laxus stirred and rolled onto his side. Noticing something different, he opened his eyes and saw Sorcha had come to lay next to him. She looked troubled, even in her sleep, and he wondered what could have upset her so. He reached up and touched her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. She seemed to respond and nuzzled into his hand, opening her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

She smiled a bit. "It's alright. I was having trouble sleeping anyways."

"You alright?"

Sorcha nodded. "Can I just stay here by you?"

Laxus nodded. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Laxus woke the next morning and found Sorcha still by his side.

'What's bothering her so much that needed to sleep by me?' He wondered as he watched her sleep. She looked peaceful, finally, unlike earlier in the night when she had asked to stay by him. 'She's pretty cute when she sleeps.' He watched her sleep for a bit longer, then got up and started making breakfast- wanting to let her get as much sleep as she could.

Before long, the smell of cooking food roused Sorcha from her slumber and she sat up, groggily.

"Morning."

Sorcha looked over and saw Laxus was already up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mmm... morning... when did you get up?"

"Awhile ago."

Sorcha looked at him, seeing him cooking for the first time since they got stuck in the storm. "You're cooking?"

"You looked pretty rough last night, so I figured you could use the rest." He said, bringing over a plate laden with food. "Here, hope you're hungry."

Sorcha took the plate, seeing fried eggs, bacon, and potatoes. "It smells good." She said, taking a small bite before looking at Laxus as he came to sit on his bedroll next to her. "It's delicious, thank you."

Laxus managed a smile as he sat back against the alcove wall. "Good."

"I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"I know enough to get by."

Sorcha smiled, glad to see him in a good mood for once.

They ate in silence for a bit before Laxus gather their dishes when they finished eating.

"Thank you, Laxus."

Laxus looked at Sorcha. "For what?"

"Well, breakfast for one thing, but..." Sorcha looked down at her hands. "Thank you for letting me sleep by you last night."

"Sure." Laxus sat back and looked at her. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Sorcha looked at him, opening her mouth for a moment before closing it and looking away. "I just had nightmares, that's all..."

"That's a load of crap, Pixie."

Sorcha looked at him, blushing when she saw a look of worry in his eyes. "Laxus?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

Sorcha looked away and sighed. "It's nothing, really..."

"Nothing my ass." Laxus said as he reached up and forced her to look at him. "We're partners right? We need to work together, trust each other. We need to have each other's back. Do you not trust me, Sorcha?"

Sorcha's blush grew and she looked at Laxus. Despite him coming off as his usual hard-ass self, she could see worry and something else when he looked at her.

"Laxus, I..."

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't be afraid. You shouldn't hide it from me." Laxus' grip loosened on her chin. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Sorcha sighed. "You know that Eoin and I were orphaned when we were really young, right?"

Laxus nodded. "That's why you came to Fairy Tail, right?"

Sorcha nodded, grasping his hand as he let it rest on her leg. "Before they died, I started showing signs of being able to use magik. Eoin hadn't yet, but that didn't stop him from trying."

Laxus sat silently as she explained what happened the night before.

"Before they died, I had a vision of what was going to happen to them. I didn't realize it at the time, I thought it was just a bad dream. But then when they died, I realized that what I had seen in my vision came true." She tried to fight back her tears as she recalled the vision she had the night before. "It's been years since then and I've only had the one vision, but last night..."

"You had another."

Sorcha nodded. "It scared me and I know there's nothing I can do to change the outcome." She looked at him and the tears slipped. "I can't... I'm sorry..."

Laxus looked at her, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "Come here." He pulled her into his lap and held onto her as she cried. "It's alright..."

Sorcha cried into his chest, the images of her brother fighting his opponent, the fear and pain still fresh from trying to protect those around her from the blast of her brother's spell.

Laxus held onto her for nearly an hour, letting her cry. When her tears had subsided, he looked down at her as she pushed back from his chest. "You alright?"

Sorcha wiped away her tears and nodded. "I'm sorry..." She sat there, trying to dry her face. She laughed nervously. "How pathetic... I'm supposed to be an S-Class wizard, not a cry baby..."

Laxus smirked a bit at that. "True." He leaned forward, touching her cheek. "But it's OK to cry every now and then. You're worried and scared about whatever you saw."

Sorcha leaned into his hand and smiled. "Thank you."

Laxus returned her smile, something he was finding himself doing more and more lately. He sighed and looked at her. "I should apologize."

"For what?"

"For being an ass."

Sorcha smiled at that. "It's alright. I understand why you act like that around everyone else." She stood and opened the alcove to look out into the rain. "It's never easy being related to someone famous and well respected. Being the grandson of Fairy Tail's master and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, constantly having to live up to ridiculous expectations... it must be tiring."

Laxus stood and came to stand next to her.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, Laxus. Everyone knows your strength and power." Sorcha looked up at him. "We know how hard you strive every day to be your own person, not just Makarov's grandson."

Laxus looked down at her. 'How'd she hit on every point?'

Sorcha hugged him. "You're not just Makarov's grandson. You're Laxus, S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail, leader of the Thunder Legion." She looked up at him. "You're the strongest Lightning Wizard around and you've proven yourself time and again."

Laxus looked down at her, blushing. "Sorcha..."

Sorcha smiled at him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "You don't have to keep fighting to rise above Master. Just fight to be a better you and do it for yourself."

Laxus felt his cheeks burning as Sorcha went over to her pack and sat down, pulling out a book. He leaned against the alcove entrance, watching her for a moment before looking out into the rain. 'You're really something, Sorcha.'


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sorcha and Laxus were gathering their things together. The storm had begun to let up enough for it to be safe to travel and it was time that they got back on the road.

Sorcha put out the fire and stepped out of the alcove, joining Laxus.

"What about the tree?" Laxus asked.

Sorcha smiled, looking up at it. "It should stay. It can provide shelter to anyone else that finds themselves in need. Otherwise, we can use it again when we head home after the job."

Laxus shrugged and started walking into the thicker parts of the forest, Sorcha at his side. He looked up at the sound of wood creaking, seeing the tree branches starting to move closer together to form a leafy roof of sorts. He looked down at Sorcha, who smiled and lowered her hand.

"We should have plenty of shelter while we're in the forest." She said, smiling.

Laxus lowered his hood when he felt no rain coming down through the branches. "So, where do we go from here?"

Sorcha pulled out her map and looked over it. She leaned over and showed Laxus. "If we stay on this path here, we should arrive at a spring here." She pointed to the spot. "The forest spirits told me about it last night. We can rest there, replenish our water supply, and then move on and take this road here." She traced her finger along the path. "If we take this road from the spring, we should be able to cut a day or two off our travel time. That should help us catch up on lost time due to the storm."

"Sounds good."

Sorcha put her map away, offering him an apple from her pack when his stomach growled. "Here." She giggled.

Laxus took the apple and bit into it, looking straight ahead to try and hide his blushing. 'Why does she make me blush like this?'

Sorcha bit into an apple of her own, listening contently to the sounds of the forest.

* * *

"Look, Laxus, the spring!"

It took them a few hours to reach the spring and the rain had stopped, much to Laxus' surprise. The spring came down a small waterfall and into a large pool before flowing into a creek that ran south of them, back the way they came.

"Let's rest here."

Sorcha set her things down and went to the pool, dipping her fingers into it. "It feels so nice!"

Laxus watched her bend over to feel the water, blushing when his gaze was drawn to her ass. 'What's wrong with me?'

Sorcha stood and came back over. "If we're going to rest here for a bit, we should take advantage of the pool." She pulled off her shoes, her shirt and her shorts, setting them next to her pack. She looked up at Laxus and smiled. "Come on!"

Laxus watched her run and jump into the pool. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree where their packs were.

"Laxus, come on in! It feels great!" Sorcha called, waving him over from where she waded in the pool.

"I'm good, thanks."

Sorcha pouted a bit at that. "Don't make me drag you in here."

Laxus smirked at that. "I'd love to see you try."

Sorcha grinned. "Don't tempt me, Sparky."

Laxus looked at her, ignoring the nickname. "That sounds like a challenge."

Sorcha hoisted herself out of the pool and made her way over to him. She reached up and pulled his headphones off. "At least come feel it? It's wonderful."

Laxus sighed, ignoring the fact that Sorcha was in her underclothes, the fabric hugging her skin. "Fine, would you get off my back about it?"

Sorcha beamed at him and stood back as he pulled off his coat and set his music player next to his headphones. She grabbed his hand and led him to the edge of the pool. "Feel."

Laxus sighed and reached down, touching the water. "It does feel cool." He stood, turning back towards Sorcha. "There, you happy?"

Sorcha grinned and stepped closer, placing her hands on his chest. "Not quite."

"What're you-"

 ** _*splash*_**

Sorcha shoved Laxus into the pool, leaning over with a smug grin as he resurfaced.

"What the hell, Sorcha?"

"Now I'm happy." She said, sticking out her tongue. "Seems I didn't have to drag you in after all. A simple push did the trick."

"Really?" Laxus smirked and reached up, pulling her in. When she resurfaced, he laughed at her look of indignation. "You started it."

"You issued the challenge."

Sorcha and Laxus looked at each other, then burst out laughing. When they quieted, Sorcha smiled.

"What?"

Sorcha blushed and looked away. "N-Nothing. You just haven't laughed like that in a long time." She glanced back at him. "It's nice to see you having fun for once." She glanced up at the sky. "We should head out again soon. We still have a ways to go."

Laxus moved closer to her. "Let's enjoy this for a little bit longer."

Sorcha looked at him and smiled. "OK."

* * *

"Here."

Laxus looked up as Sorcha offered him his clothes back. When they had left the spring, Laxus changed into dry clothes. When they made camp later that night, Sorcha offered to dry his clothes and set them near the fire on a rack she had constructed.

"Thanks."

She sat next to him as he put them into his pack. She pulled out her map and looked it over.

"You don't have to keep fussing over that map."

She looked at Laxus as he lay back on his bed roll. She smiled. "I know." She sighed and folded up her map, setting it in her pack before laying back on her bed roll next to him. Since the vision, she had taken to sleeping next to Laxus for the comfort in company. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind.

"How long do you think it'll be for us to reach the coast with your forest friends helping?"

Sorcha looked at him. "Well, taking the road from the spring saved us a day or two. If we continue on this road, we should be able to reach the coast in a few days earlier than we anticipated."

"Good. The sooner we can get to Thunder Island, the sooner we can complete the job and get home."

Sorcha rolled onto her side and looked at him. "Oh, tiring of me already?"

Laxus looked at her, his head resting on his hands as his arms folded behind him. "No, being cooped up for days because of the storm made me a bit antsy I guess."

Sorcha smiled. "I see. Well, good then. I'd hate to have brought you with me if I was just going to bore you."

Laxus smirked. "You're far from boring, Sorcha."

Sorcha's smile grew.

"What?" Laxus watched her smile grow and her eyes soften.

Sorcha blushed and looked away. "N-Nothing."

Laxus sighed. "If you say so."

Sorcha rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars peeking through the clouds. "Laxus, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you agree to come with me on this job?"

Laxus looked at her, surprised. "Because you ask me to."

Sorcha looked at him, sticking out her tongue. "You know what I mean. What made you say yes?" She pointed a finger at him and glared playfully. "And don't you dare say it was because I asked so nicely."

Laxus chuckled at that. "That was part of it." He looked at the stars and thought a moment. "I know you've proven yourself enough to become S-Class, but I don't think I've ever really seen you in action. I guess I wanted to judge your skills for myself, beyond watching you sprout lilies and willow trees." He looked at her. "Why lilies?"

Sorcha smiled. "They're my favorite flower. My mother loved them too and used to have a garden full of white lilies. I used to love sitting in the garden with her, taking care of the flowers. Every day, she used to pluck a single lily and weave it into my hair. I had been so worried at first, thinking I'd be the reason her lilies would disappear, but she had such a large field of lilies that she would always tell me not to worry."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

Sorcha sighed, smiling sadly as she nodded. "My mother was everything to me. My father was always working and made as much time for Eoin and I as he could between jobs, but it was always just my mother, Eoin and I." She looked at Laxus. "We should get some sleep."

Laxus watched as she turned onto her side and closed her eyes. She seemed to have been sleeping better when she stayed next to him, so he didn't mind. He looked up at the stars, thinking more about why he had agreed to come with her on this job.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nine days later...**

"We finally made it to the coast!"

Laxus stood with Sorcha as the coast came into view through the trees. They had made it to Crescent Moon Wharf, the local harbor where ships docked in northern Fiore.

"We should find a boat to take us to Thunder Island."

Sorcha led the way down into the harbor and Laxus watched as she went from person to person, asking if there was an available boat to hire.

"Laxus!"

He looked at her as she waved him over.

"I found us a boat."

Laxus looked at the boat. "A fishing boat?"

Sorcha nodded. "Captain Beckett said he can take us across to Thunder Island."

"Come aboard!"

Laxus groaned to himself and stepped aboard the fishing boat, Sorcha close behind him. He sat himself down and watched as Sorcha looked out at the open sea with excitement. 'I'm going to regret this...'

* * *

Sorcha came to sit with Laxus when she noticed he seemed off. "You alright?"

Laxus nodded, but he felt his stomach churning.

"Are you getting motion sickness?" Sorcha asked. When he nodded, she pulled out a small pouch. "Here, take one of these." She took a small capsule from the pouch and placed it in his hand.

Laxus popped the capsule into his mouth and swallowed, feeling his nausea beginning to subside. "What was that?"

Sorcha smiled, handing him the pouch. "It's a pill I developed for motion sickness using different herbs that help ease nausea and dizziness. I give them to Natsu, too, when he needs them." She looked at him. "So is it true then? You're a second generation dragon slayer?"

Laxus looked at her. "Ya, what of it?"

Sorcha felt like she hit a nerve and she looked away, wondering if she overstepped. "Sorry... I shouldn't have pried..."

Laxus put a hand over hers. "It's fine, Sorcha. Don't worry so much, it's not good for your health."

Sorcha looked at him and returned his smile.

"When I was younger, I didn't have enough magikal power, so my dad implanted a dragon lacrima inside me." Laxus explained. "Natsu is the real dragon slayer out of the two of us, even if I have more power than he does."

Sorcha sighed. "Is that part of why you fight so hard to prove yourself?"

Laxus looked at her. "You're awfully perceptive."

Sorcha blushed. "Not sure if I should take that as a compliment at the moment or not."

Laxus chuckled. "It's a good thing." He looked at the sky. "I guess part of me was afraid of letting my dad and Gramps down."

"You know you've never disappointed Master, right?"

"That's a nice thought, but sometimes I wonder."

Sorcha squeezed his hand. "Well, if you ask me, you're doing just fine."

Laxus looked at her. "You know, you're really something, Sorcha."

She smiled. "So are you, Sparky."

Laxus rolled his eyes, reaching up to grab her hand and pull her back down when she made to stand. Pulling her into his lap, he wrapped his cloak around them. "You're shivering."

Sorcha blushed, but she settled into his lap, enjoying his warmth as he wrapped his cloak around them. "Thanks."

"So, two more days til we reach Thunder Island?"

Sorcha nodded. "Two more days."

"You ready for this?"

Sorcha looked at him and smiled. "With you, I'm ready for anything."

* * *

 **Two days later...**

"Thanks, Captain Beckett."

The old mariner smiled. "Of course." His face hardened a bit and he looked at the single mountain on Thunder Island. "Be careful, lass. The wyvern you're looking to take care of is a dangerous one."

"Do you know what makes it so much different from any other wyvern?" Sorcha asked.

Beckett shook his head. "Only that no one seems to be able to slay the foul beast. They say it eats lightning from the heavens and brings the most fearsome storms in its wake."

"A lightning wyvern?"

"'Tis only what I heard. Just be careful when you face it."

"We will. Thank you, again."

"I'll be waiting here for your return trip."

Sorcha shouldered her pack and waved as she and Laxus headed in the direction of the village.

"It eats lightning..?"

Laxus looked down at Sorcha as she thought over what the captain had told them. "Good thing you're not afraid of lighting."

Sorcha looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. "Careful, Sparky. Tease me too much, I'll just return fire. Like how cute you are when you're blushing."

Laxus rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush beginning to creep up.

Sorcha chuckled. "Let's hurry to the village."

* * *

"You finally made it!"

Sorcha smiled as the village elder approached. "Sorry it took us so long."

"Your safety is important, even in a storm." The elder said. "We are just grateful that you took the job."

Laxus looked at the old woman. "Can you tell us more about the job?"

"Of course, but come, come. Join us for a meal and I'll explain everything."

Sorcha and Laxus followed the elder into large communal hut in the center of the village, taking a seat where directed. They accepted the food presented to them and listened as the elder introduced herself Elder Lano and began to explain in full detail what the job entailed.

"The wyvern has been plaguing us for months. It moved into a cave on Mount Faraway when the last great storm passed through. At first we thought it was stranded, but it made its home in the cave and has been hunting our livestock. Our farmers have been injured, nearly killed trying to fend it off, and I fear that we cannot do anything more ourselves for fear of losing someone to this wretched beast."

"We heard that it eats lightning, that it brings the most fearsome storms in its wake." Sorcha said, looking at Elder Lano.

"That is correct. Each time it comes, hunting our livestock, a terrible storm accompanies it. It destroys what crops we have and it's reach the point of devastation." Lano looked around at the other villagers. "We've had to tap into our winter reserves just to stay alive. We trade what we can when ships come to our shores, but we have run out of other options." She looked at Sorcha and Laxus. "Please, slay the wyvern of Mount Faraway and save our village."

Sorcha smiled. "That's what we've come to do."

"We'll head for the mountain at first light." Laxus said, looking out one of the hut's windows and seeing night was falling.

"We have arranged a hut for you to stay in while you are here." Lano said. "I can have Ellica show you the way."

Sorcha smiled, standing with Laxus. "Thank you for the meal, Elder Lano. We should turn in for the night and rest up for the journey to the mountain."

"Of course." Lano turned to her daughter. "Ellica, please show them to the hut?"

"Of course, Mother."

Sorcha and Laxus bowed to the elder before following her daughter to their hut.

"I hope this will be satisfactory for your stay with us."

Sorcha nodded. "It's wonderful, thank you."

"When you reach the cave of the wyvern, you must be careful. There are plants that grow there that carry a paralyzing agent. If it touches your skin, it will render you momentarily immobile. The wyvern seems to be immune to its effects, though."

"Thanks for the warning."

Ellica bowed her head and left them to return to her mother.

Sorcha stretched and looked at Laxus. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's going to be interesting, that's for sure. Never seen a wyvern that eats lightning." He lay back on one of the beds.

Sorcha laid down on the other, turning on her side. "We should get some rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a long day."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorcha and Laxus made their way out of the village just before first light, wanting to get to the cave as soon as they could.

After an hour or so, Sorcha looked at the map Lano gave them. She looked at the landscape around them, then pointed at the mountain.

"The cave should be somewhere around here."

Laxus looked towards where she pointed, seeing a small outcropping of rocks. "Just like the elder said." He looked at Sorcha. "You ready for this?"

Sorcha nodded. "Let's go."

Sorcha led the way up to the cave, carefully looking inside.

"Be careful, Pixie."

"There's nothing here."

Laxus came up behind her as she stepped into the cave. "What?"

Sorcha looked around. "There's nothing here, not even a sign of the wyvern."

Laxus looked around, feeling the charge in the air. "It's here somewhere. I can feel it."

Sorcha looked at the floor of the cave, trying to find any tracks. "Maybe it moved on?"

Laxus watched as she looked around the cave, but a sense of danger suddenly rose. "Sorcha, watch out!"

Sorcha looked at him, then her eyes widened at the sound of rocks shifting and she started to turn, but it was too late.

The wyvern had concealed itself, using a camouflage technique unlike other wyverns. It waited until the perfect moment to strike, taking a deep breath and firing a blast of lighting at Sorcha- sending her flying down the hill.

"Sorcha!" Laxus zipped down the hill, trying to catch her but she slammed into a nearby tree. He landed in front of her and steadied her as she tried to stand.

"I'm fine, Laxus..." Sorcha said, ignoring the searing pain from a blank point shot of lightning to her back. Her head pounded from hitting the tree, her arms and legs were covered in cuts and bruises from the fall, and she felt weak at the knees.

"Take it easy, Sorcha." Laxus tried to get her to sit, grimacing when he saw the gash the lightning had left on her back. 'It didn't burn her?' He looked up the hill as the wyvern took to the sky and roared, the charge in the air growing as the beast summoned a storm just as the villagers had said.

"That prick is going to pay..." Sorcha knelt down and summoned an herb she used for healing, focusing it on wrapping around her body to cover and treat her wounds.

Laxus watched as her body became covered in some type plant, strategically covering her wounds.

Sorcha reached into her belt pouch and took out a capsule she had developed with an anaesthetic of sorts, popping it into her mouth. Swallowing, she forced herself to stand. "Let's go slay a wyvern."

Laxus watched surprised as Sorcha took off running despite her wounds and he couldn't help but smile a bit before running after her, quickly catching up. "What's the plan?"

"Can you draw its attacks, redirect them back at it?"

Laxus nodded.

"That's the easy part." Sorcha dodged the wyvern's attack. "We need to find its weakness."

"Make it quick, Pixie, this thing's as pissed off as we are."

Sorcha nodded, then picked up her speed and began searching for the weak spot while Laxus countered the wyvern's attacks. She dodged its tail as it swept down, ducked out of the way as it reached out to grab her, then thought of something she should have sooner.

"Laxus, when I give the word, get out of the way!" She called.

Laxus nodded, watching as she climbed the nearby cliff wall behind the wyvern, summoning stone steps. When she reached the top and called out to him, he moved out of the way as she jumped from the cliff and summoned what looked like a tirade of thorny vines that surrounded the wyvern entirely. Sorcha landed next to him, summoning a bed of moss to cushion her landing, and moved her hands, the vines moving with them as they constricted like a snake- the thorn piercing the wyvern's scales and into its skin, releasing a toxin.

"What the hell is that?"

"Scarlet Fumewort, a thorny plant that produces a fatal toxin. It's released when it makes contact with the blood of its victim. The toxin itself is incredibly deadly, but the victim feels no pain."

The wyvern crashed to the ground as the vines constricted and completely immobilized it.

Laxus watched as Sorcha walked up to the wyvern, reaching up to touch it's face. 'Is she soothing it?'

"Your reign is at an end. Go in peace." Sorcha watched the light leave the wyvern's eyes. She reached up and pulled free a loosened scale as proof and turned back to Laxus. She smiled. "We did it." She took a step forward, but her magik energy was drained and her vision was blurring. She felt the herbal coverings dissipate and she felt her world spinning as it went black. "Laxus..."

* * *

Sorcha woke to find herself back in the hut she and Laxus had stayed in their first night on Thunder Island. She looked out the window, seeing it was dark outside.

"You're awake."

She turned her head and saw a strange man, one of the villagers, coming into the hut. "Laxus...?"

The man set a basket of bandages and salves on the table near her. "He's fine. He brought you back to the village after you slayed the wyvern."

"What happened? When did we get back?"

"You came back in pretty bad shape." The man checked over her injuries, seeing that the minor ones were healed. "You've been out cold for a few days." He looked at her. "Do you think you could sit up?"

Sorcha nodded, wincing as she sat up with the man's help.

"I'm going to check your back."

Sorcha leaned forward just a bit, trying to ignore the pain as the man- who she had guessed was one of the village healers- cut away the bandages.

"Well, the minor injuries on you arms and legs have healed, but it'll take time for you back to heal." The man could see the healing salve was working, but the gash on her back would leave a scar. "Do you remember what happened?"

Sorcha tried to think, the images coming back slowly. "The wyvern... it was hiding, used camouflage... then it hit me with its lightning..."

"Your friend said that you took it down with Scarlet Fumewort. It's an excellent choice, one not native to our island."

Sorched grimaced as the man lathered the salve over her wound. "Part of my magik allows me to summon any form of nature I've encountered anywhere I go. Scarlet Fumewort is native to the desert, but the rocky soil on that mountain provided a good starting ground."

The man smiled. "Well, we are forever in your debt, Miss Sorcha." He touched her shoulder. "I need to redress your back wound. If I may?"

Sorcha nodded, in too much pain to care that he was going to have to touch her bare chest in order to redress the wound. "Thank you."

The man quickly and carefully redressed the wound, then stood. "You should rest for another day or two, but you should be ready for travel soon enough."

Sorcha nodded, watching as he gathered his things and left the hut. She waited a bit, thinking over what happened with the wyvern, then slowly got out of bed to go find Laxus.

* * *

Laxus looked up at the sky, sensing the charge in the air finally dispersing and returning to a normal level.

"Hey, you."

Laxus looked over to see Sorcha standing there, a weak smile ready for him. "You're awake."

Sorcha came to join him, still feeling a bit weak. "The healer said you brought me back?"

Laxus nodded. "That wyvern did a number on you." He smirked. "But you held your own even so and took it down."

Sorcha smiled. "Thanks for coming with me, Laxus. I don't know if I'd have been able to handle it on my own."

"You would have been fine. Even with it catching you off guard like that." He looked at her bandages, seeing the wounds on her arms and legs had healed. "Speaking of which, are you sure you should be up right now?"

"The healer said I should rest for another day or two, that my back will take time to completely heal, but I should be ready to travel again after that." She put a hand on his arm. "I just wanted to come find you, let you know I'm OK and say thank you." She reached up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before setting herself back down.

Laxus watched her head back towards the hut, still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. 'Did she just...?' He sighed, feeling his cheeks burning. 'You're really something, Sorcha.'

* * *

Later that night, Laxus and Sorcha lay in bed trying to get some rest. It didn't last long though and Sorcha woke with a start, biting back a cry of pain as her back burned. She put a hand to her head, her eyes shut tight as she tried to shake the vision that had come to her again.

"Sorcha?"

She looked up to see Laxus coming to sit on her bed.

"You alright?"

She looked away, trying to hide her tears. "I'm fine..."

"Don't shut me out." Laxus reached up and turned her face towards him, wiping away her tears as they slipped free. "What's wrong?"

"Remember that first night I slept by you?"

"You were having nightmares."

Sorcha looked down. "I had a vision of a dark future, one where we faced a powerful enemy and Eoin... he..." She started crying, letting Laxus pull her into his arms like he had the last time. She leaned into him as he held her, letting her cry into his chest.

Laxus was careful not to hold her too tightly, but he knew she needed him at that moment. He rubbed her arms, smoothed back her hair, and just held her close until she settled down.

Sorcha pushed back from his chest, wiping her face free of tears. "I'm sorry..."

Laxus shifted his weight and sat with his back against the wall, pulling her into his lap. "Don't be sorry, Sorcha."

Sorcha blushed when he pulled her into his lap, his legs on either side of her. She looked up at him, seeing the worry in his eyes.

Laxus reached up and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You don't have to tell me what you saw, but you don't have to do it alone. Whatever you need, I'm always going to be there for you."

Sorcha looked down, sighing. "I don't want you to worry, though..."

Laxus lifted her chin and smiled, something he found himself doing more and more with her around. "I'm always going to worry, Sorcha." He leaned forward and kissed her, being as gentle as he could. When he pulled back, his smile grew when he saw how rosy her cheeks were. "When we get back to Magnolia, let's go out and do something together."

Sorcha's heart was pounding in her chest. "L-Like a date?"

Laxus nodded. "Like a date." He pulled her in closer. "What do you say?"

Sorcha smiled, leaning into his hand as it rested on her cheek. "I'd love to."

Laxus smiled leaning down for another kiss, this time lingering a bit longer before pulling away. "You should try to get some more sleep."

Sorcha sighed and nodded. "Will you stay with me?"

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

When Sorcha was able to travel again, they left the island and heading back for the coast and Crescent Moon Wharf. Sorcha slept most of the way back to the coast, her arm looped through Laxus' with her fingers interlocked with his. When they reached the docks, Laxus procured a magik mobile and helped Sorcha inside despite her arguing against not needing it. She only gave in when he pointed out that they had a long way back home and she shouldn't push herself, knowing he was right.

Laxus knew that she'd still be in a lot of pain so he pushed himself a little bit harder than he normally would with a magik mobile. He would keep going as long as he could, stopping only when needed, and took care of Sorcha before himself- despite her insistence that he didn't need to.

Taking the magik mobile back to Magnolia managed to shave off nearly a week of travel time with Laxus pushing himself so hard. When they made it back to the guild hall, everyone welcomed them back.

"How'd the job go?"

Sorcha smiled as Mira came up, then looked at Laxus. "It went well enough."

Mira sensed a change in both of them, but before she could say anything Eoin came up and looked at his sister.

"You're hurt."

"Oh, Eoin!" Sorcha smiled nervously. "Ya, but I'll be healed up in no time."

Eoin looked at Laxus, who stood behind Sorcha with his arms crossed. "You should have kept her safe."

Laxus looked at him and scoffed. "She came back in one piece didn't she? Pixie did fine on her own."

Eoin glared at him. "She's injured, or did you miss that part?"

Sorcha stepped between her brother and Laxus. "Eoin, he was the one who brought me back to the village. He's been taking care of me since we left. If it wasn't for him I'd still be unconscious with a crazed wyvern on the loose."

"Look at you, Sorcha! Do you really expect me to believe that this jackass helped you at all when you come home looking like this?"

"Who are you calling a jackass?" Laxus glared at him. "You trying to start shit?"

"You seem to have been itching for a fight since I came back." Eoin fired back.

"Enough, both of you!" Sorcha tried to separate them, but Eoin pushed passed her and got in Laxus' face.

"Why don't we take this outside, Sparky?" Eoin prodded, smirking when Laxus' eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"No one but the Pixie gets to call me that, understand?" He said, his voice low. "If you want to fight that badly, sure let's take it outside. I'd love the chance to beat your ass into the ground."

Sorcha looked helplessly at her brother and Laxus goading each other into a fight. As it escalated and she saw her brother's anger for the first time begin to surface, her head began to pound and she put a hand to her head, images from her vision popping up.

Mira hurried to her side, looking at her with concern. "Sorcha, are you OK?"

Sorcha nodded, forcing herself upright. She marched up to Eoin and Laxus, pushing them apart. "That is enough! Not another fucking word from you two!"

The entire guild hall went silent and stared at her. Never once had Sorcha ever used that kind of language before.

"Sis..."

Sorcha looked up at her brother. "You should have more faith in me, brother. I am an S-Class wizard now and while I have confidence in my own abilities, I knew I would need help with this last job and I was right. If Laxus hadn't come with me, I could have died. He saved my life. You owe him as well, Eoin, as my brother." She looked up at Laxus. "And as for you, Laxus, while I am grateful for everything that you have done for me, you should not be so quick to jump into a fight with anyone and everyone you see." She sighed, putting a hand to her head again as the pounding continued. "We just got back and need to rest, so please just try to get along?"

Laxus looked down at her and sighed. 'Sorcha...' He knew she was right. He barely glanced at her brother as he said, "I'll take her home."

Eoin stood there as Sorcha and Laxus left, so many thoughts running through his mind as the rest of the guild talked amongst themselves.

"Whoah, I've never heard Sorcha talk like that before."

"I know, right? And what's with her and Laxus being all chummy? Do you think they're together?"

"Pixie and Laxus? No, he's not her type. At least I don't think so."

"Master?" Mira asked, looking at Makarov who looked like something was on his mind.

"Hmm..." He had watched how Sorcha handled her brother and Laxus, noticing how she was a little more quick to stop them from fighting than before. She had turned to Laxus, leaning into him as they left, his arm around her to keep her steady. 'He's never been like that with anyone before.'

Mira watched Makarov as he thought, then sighed with a worried smile in response to the giddy face and noise he made. "Oh dear." She looked to Eoin as he stood there, still trying to quell his anger. 'Eoin...'

* * *

Laxus helped Sorcha to bed, setting her things off to the side. "We should get your dressings changed." He rummaged through one of the bags, pulling out the bandages and the salve that the village healers had given them.

Sorcha looked out of her window, not really paying attention. 'Why did he get so angry?' She wondered, thinking back on how quickly Eoin was angered. 'He's never been one to get like that.'

"Sorcha."

"Hmm?" She turned to look at Laxus, seeing the bandages and salves in his hands.

"You'll need to take your shirt off." He sat behind her, moving her hair away from her neck and kissing it. "Or do I need to do it for you?"

Sorcha blushed and glared back at him playfully, sticking out her tongue. "You shouldn't tease me like that." She looked away and tried to lift up her shirt, wincing a bit. She looked back at Laxus, sighing. "Can I get a little help?"

Laxus smirked and helped her pull her shirt the rest of the way off, then started undressing her wound. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting into it with your brother. I shouldn't have."

Sorcha smiled at that. "It's OK. I kind of expected it to happen at some point, just didn't think it'd be right when we got home."

Laxus carefully removed the last of the bandaging, tossing them into the nearby waste bin. He looked at her back, seeing that the wound had mostly healed. He reached up and touched it lightly.

"It's going to scar isn't it?"

Laxus leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. "Ya, it will."

Sorcha sighed and looked out of her window. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Laxus cleaned her back, then applied the salve carefully. "Sorry." He said, each time she flinched.

"It's fine, just stings a bit."

He grabbed the bandages. "You sure you're OK with me doing this part?"

Sorcha looked back and nodded, knowing he was asking about redressing the wound. "It needs to be done and I trust you."

Laxus nodded, being careful as he wrapped the bandages around her chest and back- ignoring his blush each time he need to touch her bare chest. He tied the bandages at her shoulder and stood. "It's done."

Sorcha thanked him and stood, slipping into her robe.

"You should get some rest." Laxus grabbed his things and started heading for her door.

"Laxus, wait."

He turned back to look at her, his eyes widening with surprise when she reached up and kissed him.

Setting herself back down, Sorcha smiled at him. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Laxus smiled, something that had stopped coming to him naturally for a long time until he had taken the Thunder Island job with Sorcha. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

Sorcha giggled. "Careful, you're starting to sound like Elfman."

Laxus shrugged and leaned down, returning her kiss. "So about that date..."

"Mhmm?"

"I'll take care of everything. Just rest up until then OK?"

Sorcha nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She walked him to the door and leaned against it. "Get home safe?"

"I will, don't worry."

Sorcha smiled and watched as he walked down her street and turned back towards the guild hall. She closed the door and smiled, her heart racing and her cheeks burning. 'I have a date with Laxus..!'


	10. Chapter 10

**A few weeks later...**

"Hey, Sorcha! Where are you off to looking so cute?"

Sorcha smiled at Nab as she passed by. "I've got a date!"

"Oh? And who's the lucky guy?" Makarov asked, taking a drink from his mug of beer.

"You ready to go?"

Sorcha smiled, looking behind her as Laxus came up. "Whenever you are."

Makarov spewed his beer as Sorcha her arm through his, earning her a smile from Laxus. 'He actually smiled...!'

"You OK, Master?" Sorcha asked, looking at him.

Makarov nodded. "I'm fine, my dear."

"Come on, we'll miss the train if we don't hurry."

"Bye, Master!"

"Have fun you two!"

Sorcha waved, looping her arm through Laxus' as they left the guildhall- leaving everyone gawking.

"No way!"

"Pixie and Laxus?"

"They're so cute!"

"Oh man, wait 'til Eoin finds out."

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"For one thing, Laxus won't be as big of an ass." Gray said, leaning back in his seat.

"Clothes, Gray?"

Erza smiled. "Well, I for one approve. They make an excellent match. I hope they have fun."

* * *

"So where are we going?"

Laxus looked down at Sorcha sitting next to him. "Akane Resort."

Sorcha beamed at him. "Really?"

Laxus smiled. "You've never been, have you?"

She shook her head. "I've always wanted to, though."

"Well, this weekend will be a first then for us both."

Sorcha smiled and leaned into him, her arm looped through his.

Laxus' smile grew. 'I really do have a soft spot for this girl.' "You look cute."

Sorcha smiled. "You look cute yourself."

Laxus rolled his eyes, but his smile remained. 'You're really something, Pixie.'

Sorcha looked out of the train window, just as it started to pull away. "How long 'til we get there?"

"Probably less than an hour." Laxus felt his stomach lurch as the train pulled away from the station. 'Great... motion sick in front of her?'

Sorcha looked at him. "Are you OK?"

"Ya..."

Sorcha smiled. "Motion sick, huh?" She rummaged through her pack until she found her pouch of herbs. Pulling one out, she handed it to him. "Here, place this leaf under your tongue. It'll help sooth the motion sickness."

Laxus took the leaf, tasting a bit of bitterness as it grazed his tongue. "That stuff tastes nasty, Sorcha. What is it?"

"Henbit Wintercress. It's good for motion sickness or any other forms of nausea. I know it doesn't taste the greatest, but that's why I told you to put it under your tongue. It's more effective there too, since your salivary glands are there."

"If you say so."

Sorcha smiled. "Just don't let it touch the top of your tongue and you'll be fine."

"What happened to those capsules you gave me last time?"

Sorcha blushed and laughed nervously. "I gave the rest to Natsu for his last job. I haven't had a chance to make any more yet."

Laxus chuckled. "Always helping everyone else out."

Sorcha smiled. "That's how I've always been, though." She looked at him, her head tilted to the side a bit. "Why, would you have me any other way?"

Laxus smiled and shook his head. "Not at all."

* * *

Before long, Sorcha and Laxus arrived at Akane Resort and made their way to their room.

Sorcha looked around, seeing a box addressed to her waiting. "What's this?"

Laxus smiled and pointed to the bed. "I had something made for you."

Sorcha looked at the box he pointed to. "You did?"

Laxus smiled. "A present for doing such a good job on Thunder Island." He set his pack down. "Go on, try it on."

Sorcha grabbed the box and took it into the bathroom. She opened it once the door had closed and she smiled. 'It's more of a trophy, Laxus.'

Out in their room, Laxus waited on the porch outside of their room until Sorcha came out of the bathroom.

"Well, what do you think?"

Laxus turned and stared at her, blushing profusely. "Wow..."

Sorcha blushed and clasped her hands behind her. "It's lovely, Laxus."

Before they had left Thunder Island, Laxus had asked that the villagers make something out of the wyvern's hide for Sorcha. They hadn't finished it before they left the island, but shortly before Laxus had set about leaving for Akane the package arrived and he sent it ahead to the resort for Sorcha. And now, she stood before him in a yellow and turquoise coloured wyvern hide sleeveless jacket that hung down to her calves and hugged her curves. She had turned it into a dress of sorts and she looked stunning.

"It looks good, Pixie."

Sorcha smiled and offered her hand. "Well, why don't we go try out the casino?"

* * *

After spending hours in the casino, Laxus and Sorcha walked back to their room.

"That was fun." Sorcha said, smiling as she walked next to him.

Laxus smiled. "Good. We still have the rest of the weekend, too."

Sorcha looked at him, her smile growing. "That's true." She saw the look he had and looked at him, curious. "What?"

"Your smile is really beautiful."

She reached over and interlocked her fingers with his, holding onto his hand. "As long as I'm with you, I'll always have a smile."

Laxus stopped her for a moment and looked at her.

Sorcha titled her head and looked at him. "What is it, Laxus?"

"I've always pushed people away, always kept my distance- even with Gramps and the Thunder Legion. But with you, it's different."

Sorcha smiled. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Laxus smiled and nodded, reaching up to touch her cheek. "It is. I feel different around you than I do with everyone else. Happier."

Sorcha looked at him, smiling as she leaned into his hand. "See? I told you you'd be happier if you let someone close."

Laxus chuckled and leaned down. "And that you did." He kissed her, lingering for a moment. "Have you always been so perceptive?"

Sorcha giggled. "Is that a bad thing?"

Laxus shook his head. "Not at all."

* * *

The rest of the weekend went off with a hitch. Sorcha and Laxus tried the rides and visited the other attractions at Akane Resort. But beyond the fun they had during the day, the nights weren't so peaceful.

Each night, Sorcha's dreams were plagued with the same vision of her brother and the dark future that awaited them. And each time the vision came, the clearer the details became. And each night, Laxus would wake to her thrashing in her sleep and would sit with her as she cried herself back to sleep.

The last night they were staying at Akane Resort, Laxus sat with Sorcha as she slept in hopes that it would help her sleep nightmare free.

Sorcha stirred, seeing Laxus sitting by her bed- arms crossed and eyes closed. "Laxus..?"

Laxus opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're up. Everything OK?"

Sorcha nodded. "You don't have to stay up to keep an eye on me."

"This vision is getting worse, and its effects on you even worse than that."

Sorcha smiled, tiredly at him and patted the spot on her bed next to her. "Come lay down."

Laxus looked at her, unsure if he should even as much as he'd have liked to.

Sorcha leaned forward and looked at him. "Please?"

Laxus blushed, the way Sorcha was sitting on the bed as she leaned towards him very seductive. "Alright."

Sorcha pulled back the covers and waited as he made himself comfortable on the bed before pulling the covers back up. She settled into his chest as he pulled her closer and sighed. "You worry too much."

Laxus smirked. "Someone has to."

Sorcha looked up at him. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Making you worry so much. We're here to have fun."

Laxus kissed her forehead. "We've been having fun all weekend, Pixie. Besides, you shouldn't be going through this alone."

Sorcha smiled at that. "Thank you, Sparky."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "If it was anyone else, I'd kick their ass for calling me that."

Sorcha sat up a bit and looked at him. "Oh? Am I a special case then?"

Laxus reached up and brushed her hair from her face. "Of course. You're my girl, aren't you?"

Sorcha looked at him surprised, but she smiled and leaned into his hand. "Only if you'll have me."

Laxus smiled and drew her in closer, kissing her.

They lay there kissing for a moment and Sorcha began to feel herself losing her control and felt herself reaching the point where she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. "Laxus..."

Somehow picking up on her need, sensing it was as great as his, Laxus flipped her gently onto her back. He kissed along her cheek down to her neck, suckling her sensitive skin. He moved his lips down her neck, across her collarbone to the tops of her breasts as they peeked out from beneath her nightgown. He took his tongue and licked along the curves of her breasts, the fabric tickling his nose, and he smirked as a small groan escaped Sorcha's lips.

"Don't stop..." Sorcha begged, her heart pounding in her chest as her body ached in anticipation.

Laxus smirked and placed another kiss on her chest. His hands became more urgent and he moved them under the fabrics of her nightgown.

They began losing themselves in the moment and started pulling at each other's clothes. Laxus reached up and gently massaged her breasts, awed by their size. He kissed her exposed chest, his tongue circling around her nipples. Sorcha moaned, her body rushing with heat. She felt his arousal as he pressed his groin to herself and felt her loins aching for contact, her body begging her to let him fuck her. When Laxus pulled away, he looked down at her and saw her skin flushed in the failing light outside.

Sorcha blushed and looked at him, taking in his image- blonde hair and grey eyes, the bolt shaped scar over his eye. She couldn't find any words to say in that moment so she just leaned up and kissed him, her fingers entangled in his hair as she pulled him closer.

Laxus grunted with the force of her kiss, but he found himself enjoying it. He pressed his body against hers, her breasts plump against his hardened chest. He began pulling at her underclothes, tugging them past her hips and down her legs until he pulled them off completely. Sorcha let him pull her in closer, closing any gap between them as he shoved his cock into her. She bit back a cry as her virginity broke, never thinking it would hurt like this. Laxus looked at her concerned but she told him it was ok. Laxus let himself give into the temptation and desire he'd be feeling for longer than he thought he would.

Sorcha groaned each time Laxus thrust his hips back and forth, feeling his large cock penetrating her deeper and deeper. She had never felt such pleasure, grateful the pain had subsided quickly. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Laxus felt himself losing his control and let himself go, fully giving into his desire for her.

"Sorcha..."

Sorcha looked and him. "It's alright..."

Laxus kissed her and thrust harder and harder just a few more times before reaching his climax.

Sorcha gasped and arched her back a bit as she reached her climax as well. She quivered for a few moments then collapsed back onto the bed, Laxus heaving over her.

Pulling out of her, Laxus lay on his back with his arms outstretched, trying to catch his breath. "Shit..."

Sorcha smiled and rolled over, kissing his chest. "Agreed."

Laxus chuckled and kissed her head, pulling the blankets over them. Night had fallen and the pangs of sleep were pulling at them.

"Good night, Sparky."

"Good night, Pixie."


	11. Chapter 11

Laxus stirred and looked around, seeing that morning had come. Sorcha was nowhere to be found, though. He sat up and looked towards the bathroom when he notice that the shower was running. He sighed and looked out the window, noticing that it was still early morning. He lay back, but he noticed something and looked at the sheets next to him. 'Blood?'

Sorcha came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. "Oh, you're up."

Laxus looked at her. "Ya." He glanced down at the sheets, something clicking. "Sorcha, were you..."

Sorcha noticed the blood and nodded, looking away for a moment. "I was a virgin yes. Before last night." She looked up when he came to stand in front of her. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Laxus looked down at her, reaching up to touch her cheek. "No. I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

Sorcha smiled and shook her head. "Not at all."

Laxus smiled. "Good." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm going to go wash up."

Sorcha nodded and went to the bed, grabbing a fresh set of clothes from her pack. She looked down at the wyvern jacket and smiled. 'He had this made special, just for me.' Then she thought back to what he said the night before. 'He called me his 'girl'."

Laxus didn't take long to shower and when he came out into their room, Sorcha was trying to hook her bra. He went over and helped her secure the last hook and looked down at her back. It had healed, but the scar that remained was large and had turned white against her tanned skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"Every now and then, but usually only when a storm is coming."

Laxus reached up, touching the scar lightly. "I'm sorry..."

Sorcha shuddered under his touch and looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." She turned towards him and reached up to touch his cheek. "If you weren't there it could have been a lot worse."

Laxus sighed, smiling at that. "That's true." His smile faded a bit. "I just don't want you getting hurt like that again."

Sorcha hugged him, nestling into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. "You worry too much."

"Someone has to." Laxus held her close. "Come on, check out will be soon."

* * *

"Sorcha! Welcome back!"

Sorcha smiled and hugged Lucy. "Hey, Lucy."

"Is it true? You had a date with Laxus?"

Sorcha smiled, looking over at Laxus as he talked with Makarov. "We spent the weekend at Akane."

Cana looked at her from where she sat with a keg. "Did you guys do it?"

Sorcha blushed and laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about, Cana. I think you've had too much to drink."

"Oh, my gosh, you guys did!" Cana hopped down from the table and slung an arm around her shoulders. "That's awesome, what was it like?"

Sorcha blushed, looking over at Laxus. "Let's just say the whole weekend was wonderful."

"Hey, Sorcha, good to see you back."

Sorcha smiled as Makao and Wakaba came up. "Hey, guys. How'd everything go while we were gone?"

The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Well..."

Sorcha looked at them. "Well, what?"

"Everything here was great, same old same old." Makao started.

"But when Eoin found out you went on a date with Laxus..."

Sorcha's eyes widened at their expression and the sense of anger rising in the guild hall. She turned to see that Eoin had come into the guild hall and made his way towards Laxus. "Oh no..."

While Sorcha had been talking with the others, Laxus had gone up to speak with Makarov when he had seen him wave him over. "What is it, old man?"

"How was your weekend? Did you two have fun?"

Laxus looked over at Sorcha as she stood with Cana and Lucy and smiled. "Ya, we had a great time."

Makarov smiled. "It's good to see your spirits up, my boy."

"Laxus."

Laxus turned around to see who wanted his attention only to be met with a fist to the face. He stumbled back and looked up as Sorcha came to his side. "That actually hurt, you punk."

Sorcha glared at her brother. "What the hell, Eoin? What's wrong with you?"

"Where were you this weekend? Where'd he take you?"

"We went to Akane Resort, but I fail to see why that matters." Sorcha looked at him. "Why are you so angry, Eoin?"

"Ya, what's your problem?" Laxus said, standing. "So what if I took your sister out for a date? It's not like I need your approval or anything."

"Damn right you do!" Eoin shouted. "That's my sister, you prick." He glared at him. "Tell me, Laxus, did you touch her?"

"Eoin!"

Eoin ignored his sister's indignation. "Did you sleep with my sister?"

Sorcha slapped him across the face and stood between him and Laxus. "How dare you? That is none of your fucking business, brother. What Laxus and I did on our date is our business and ours alone."

Eoin stared in disbelief at her. "Why are you defending him?"

Sorcha glared at him. "Because I'm his girlfriend!"

The entire guild hall had gone silent.

Eoin looked at her, his eyes wide. "Sorcha..."

"Whatever problems you have with him need to stay out of our way."

Eoin looked away.

"No, you look at me, brother." When he refused at first, Sorcha really felt her anger taking root. "Look at me!"

Eoin stared at her, having never seen her so worked up.

"What we do together is none of your business." Sorcha said. "Why can't you just be happy for me? What should it matter who I'm with?"

"Sis..."

Sorcha shook her head and looked away. "I can't believe you. You've changed, Eoin... and I can't say that it was for the best..."

"I'm only trying to protect you." Eoin said, taking a step forward.

Sorcha shook her head. "I don't need anyone to protect me!" She looked at her brother, tears in her eyes. "For years, I only wanted to be able to protect myself and be strong enough to protect the people around me. When you left the guild, I promised that I would not stop until I reached that point. I'm an S-Class wizard, Eoin. Why do you have so little faith in me?" She pushed passed him and tried to leave the guild hall, but her head began to pound and the same sense of danger and evil she felt with her visions pulsed.

"Sorcha!"

Sorcha fell to her knees, hands to her head. "No..." The images that had been plaguing her for weeks began bombarding her, the pulses coming stronger and stronger. When someone reached out to touch her shoulder, she cried out and her magik lashed out.

Vines whipped around her like snakes, preventing anyone from getting closer to her.

"What's going on?"

Laxus looked down at his grandfather.

"Did she have a vision while you were away? This weekend or during your job?"

Laxus nodded. "How'd you know?"

"She had one before her parents died. They had exhibited a great deal of concern when she tried to warn them of what she saw. Now I can see why." He looked up at his grandson. "You need to get to her, Laxus. You may be the only one who can calm her down."

Laxus nodded and pushed through the vines, wincing as each of them struck against him. He pushed through until he was able to reach her. "Sorcha."

Sorcha couldn't hear him, the vision blocking everything else out.

Laxus knelt beside her and pulled her hands down, holding them in his own. "Sorcha, look at me."

The contact brought Sorcha momentarily from her vision. "L-Laxus...?"

"You need to calm down."

Sorcha looked around, seeing her magik lashing out, and she tried to pull it back. But the vision took hold again and she cried out, her magik lashing out even more and waves of her energy crashed into her guild mates.

Laxus hit one of her pressure points and knocked her out cold, catching her as she slumped forward- her magik subsiding. "I'm sorry."

The guild murmured in confusion and worry as Laxus scooped Sorcha up into his arms and carried her to the infirmary.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know... she's never lost control like that..."

"Is she going to be OK?"

"Sorcha is strong, but I've never seen her like this."

Makarov told everyone that everything was going to be fine, then followed after Laxus. "Has she told you what she sees?"

Laxus looked up from where he had sat down next to Sorcha. "No. It usually comes in her sleep, like nightmares. This is the first time it's come during her waking hours." He looked down at her, worried. "And it's never been this bad."

Makarov looked at Sorcha and sighed. "I'll fetch Porlyusca and have her take a look at her. Hopefully, when she wakes again, she can tell us what this vision is."

"Gramps, if it's affecting her this bad, does that mean something terrible is coming?"

Makarov sighed. "I'm afraid so, my boy. When she had the vision of her parents' death, she thought it to be nothing more than a nightmare." He looked back at Sorcha. "Her parents were worried something like this could happen and warned that if it ever did, whatever caused the vision would be a greater threat than anything we had ever faced."

Laxus looked down at Sorcha, squeezing her hand gently. 'Hang in there, Pixie.'


	12. Chapter 12

**A few days later...**

Sorcha stirred and found herself in the guild's infirmary.

"You're awake."

Sorcha looked over and saw a very tired Laxus sitting next to her bed. "What happened?"

"Your vision."

Sorcha sat up, wincing a bit and put a hand to her head. "It came when I was awake... my magik, it..." She looked at Laxus. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

Laxus shook his head. "No. Everyone is fine, just really worried about you."

Sorcha looked over as the door opened and Makarov came in with Porlyusca. "Master, Miss Porlyusca."

"You're awake. Good." Porlyusca checked her forehead. "You've recovered rather quickly, Sorcha."

"Sorcha."

She looked at Makarov. "Master?"

"About this vision..."

Sorcha looked down at her hands. "It's been getting worse..."

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

Sorcha looked at Laxus, who nodded, then she sighed. "Alright." She took a deep breath, explaining what she saw. She told them what she could bear to before her eyes welled with tears. She buried her face in Laxus' chest as he pulled her into his arms.

"Makarov, if her vision is getting worse, the danger she sees is coming nearer." Porlyusca said, looking at him. "Fairy Tail must prepare themselves."

"I agree, but until we know more there isn't much that we can do."

A knock came at the door and Eoin stepped into the infirmary.

"Is she OK?"

Sorcha looked up as Eoin came up to the foot of her bed. "Brother..."

"Sorcha, I'm sorry... this is all my fault..."

Sorcha looked at him, her tears refusing to stop. "Promise me something."

Eoin looked at her. "Anything."

"Don't ever use Rusorth."

Eoin's eyes widened. "I haven't told anyone about that except for Master." Then, seeing her fear and worry, he understood. "You had another vision, didn't you? Just like Mom and Dad?"

Sorcha nodded. "Promise you won't ever use Rusorth. I can't lose you too."

Eoin looked at her, his heart heavy. "Sorcha, I-"

"Promise!"

Eoin looked at her, the desperation in her voice hitting him hard. "I promise."

"Sorcha, you should get some more rest." Makarov said, then turned to Eoin. "Come with me, my boy."

Sorcha lay back and took the medicine Porlyusca gave her, watching as Makarov and Eoin left the infirmary. She began to feel sleepy again and looked to Laxus. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Laxus grapsed her hand. "It's not your fault, Sorcha. Just get some rest, OK? I have a job lined up I want you to come with me on."

Sorcha smiled. "You want me to come with you on another job?"

"You're my girl, Pixie, and we're partners. Besides, this one is with the Thunder Legion, too."

"You're not going anywhere for another day or two." Porlyusca said.

Sorcha looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Miss Porlyusca."

Porlyusca scoffed and left the room as Sorcha settled back down and fell asleep.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping. She'll be fine in another day or two." She looked down at Makarov. "Laxus has changed, Maki. That girl brings out a side of him I haven't seen since he was younger."

"Indeed she does. Thank you for coming."

Porlyusca handed him a small pouch. "Have her take these for the next few days, just to be on the safe side."

Makarov took the pouch and nodded, watching his old friend hurry off. He sighed and crossed his arms. "You have knowledge of the Shadow Bomb spell."

Eoin sighed. "Sorcha saw me use it and Rusorth? The future she saw must be a dark and dire one if I resorted to that."

Makarov looked at him. "Promise me that you won't go using that spell. It's forbidden for a reason."

"I promise, Master."

"Good." Makarov left him to think over what they had discussed.

"Master, is Sorcha alright?"

Makarov crossed his arms as he sat on the bar. "Sorcha will be fine, but there's something that you should all be aware of now that it has come to light." He looked at them. "Ever since Sorcha was little, she has always had a vast amount of magik. Before her parents died, she had a vision of their death."

"Was that what happened earlier?"

"Sorcha's vision is getting stronger and coming more frequently." Makarov explained, trying to be as vague as he could. "It took ahold of her and her magik lashed out."

"If her vision about her parents came true, then I can only imagine what this vision holds for the future."

Makarov sighed. "Until we have more information, all we can do is support Sorcha and do all that we can to keep her safe."

* * *

Sorcha was cleared to leave the infirmary after two days and was glad to get out of bed. She changed into the fresh clothes set out for her and found Laxus waiting in the hall for her.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better now, but I really need some fresh air."

"Let's get out of here for a bit. We can leave on the job tomorrow when Freed and the others get back."

Sorcha nodded, taking Laxus' hand and letting him lead the way.

"Hey, Sorcha's up!"

"Sorcha, good to see you back on your feet!"

"Ya, you had us really worried there for a bit."

Sorcha tried to smile, but it faded when she recalled lashing out at everyone- everyone she loved. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"Ya, we're just glad you're feeling better!"

Sorcha looked at Laxus as he squeezed her hand, offering her a smile. She couldn't help but return his smile and looked at the others. "I'm sorry I worried you guys so much."

The others all smiled, even as worried as they were for her. They were just happy to see her back to her old self.

"Where are you two off to?"

Sorcha looked at Laxus and smiled. "We're going for a walk. We'll be back in time for lunch."

"Have fun you two!"

Laxus led Sorcha out of the guild hall and walked with her through Magnolia's streets.

They walked in silence for a bit before he turned and led her to the field where she would go to train.

"What are we doing here, Laxus?"

"You always come here to get away. I thought you could use some time away from everything after what happened."

Sorcha looked at the willow tree and sighed. "I'm sorry, Laxus."

"For what?"

"For worrying you."

Laxus leaned down and kissed her. "You don't have to keep apologizing, Sorcha. I'm always going to worry about you, whether you like it or not."

Sorcha leaned into him as he pulled her closer. "When did you get to be such a big softie?"

Laxus chuckled. "Call me that again and you'll regret it."

Sorcha pushed away from him and stuck out her tongue. "You're such a big softie, I can hardly believe it's even you anymore."

Laxus reached out to grab her, but she shied away and stuck out her tongue again. "Get back here, Pixie."

Sorcha grinned. "You're going to have to catch me, Sparky!"

Laxus rolled his eyes and took off after her as she ran for the forest.

Sorcha knew the forest very well, always finding comfort among the trees. She looked behind her, seeing Laxus not far behind her. "You can do better than that, you big softie!" She turned her attention back to the path ahead of her and veered to the left, going further away from town and into the forest. She looked behind her, but couldn't see him anymore. She stopped and looked around, trying to see if he had gotten lost, but a crackling sound came from behind her and she turned only to have Laxus pin her against the tree.

"What was that you kept calling me now?"

Sorcha's cheeks flushed as she looked up at him. "Big softie."

Laxus leaned down and bit down on her neck, smirking when she gasped and shuddered against him. He kissed the tender skin and made his way to her ear, then her jaw.

"That's not fair, Laxus." Sorcha said, her body burning.

He chuckled, reaching down with his free hand to tease her. He moved his hand under her skirt and rubbed her clit, making her moan. He leaned in closer and licked her ear. "You're soaking, Pixie. Do you want it that bad?"

Sorcha looked down, her blush deepening. "Don't talk like that..."

Laxus chuckled and forced her to look at him. "Say it."

Sorcha looked at him. "Laxus, I..." She looked away, feeling like her face was going to melt off. "I want you."

Laxus turned her face towards his and kissed her. When she gasped, he slid his tongue in to meet hers.

Sorcha felt like she was going to lose it, but then Laxus pulled away and stepped back.

He smirked. "Told you you'd regret it."

Sorcha smacked him. "You jerk..."

Laxus looked at her, surprised. "Sorcha..."

Sorcha ignored him, turning towards the path back into town. "We should get back."

Laxus sighed. 'Maybe I went too far...' He followed after her as she led the way out of the forest. She was silent the whole way until they reached her street.

"I'll meet you and the others in front of the guild hall tomorrow morning at ten."

Laxus stood there, staring at her door as it closed. 'Crap...'


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning, Sorcha stood waiting with the Thunder Legion as they waited for Laxus to join them.

"My, my Sorcha. That jacket is absolutely stunning." Evergreen said. "Is that wyvern's hide?"

Sorcha looked down at her jacket and nodded. "Ya, Laxus had it made for me after our last job on Thunder Island."

"You look good, Pixie." Bickslow said. "Really shows off your curves."

Sorcha smiled a bit at that, but it faded as she thought back to the day before. She had wanted to mess with Laxus a bit, have some fun, but he took it too far and teased her. 'He's going to pay for that.'

"We're all here, good."

Sorcha looked up as Laxus joined them, but she looked away. "Well, now that everyone's here, we should hurry if we're going to catch the next train."

Laxus watched as she barely acknowledged him as she walked passed him towards the station. 'She's still upset...' He was glad to see her wearing her wyvern jacket, though.

"So, did Laxus fill you in on the job details?" Freed asked, walking beside Sorcha.

"No, he didn't." She glanced back at Laxus as he walked behind them with Evergreen and Bickslow. When his gaze met hers, she sighed and looked away, returning her attention to Freed. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

Laxus watched as Sorcha and Freed talked, the occasional glance from her enough to let him know that he didn't screw up as badly as he thought.

Before long, they reached the train station and boarded. Laxus sat across from Sorcha while the others sat in the seats across the aisle from them. Sorcha ignored Laxus, her bag next to her on the seat as she looked out of her window. Sensing she wanted to be left alone, Laxus sat back, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms, turning up his music. He looked up when a small pouch landed in his lap and he opened it to find the capsules that Sorcha made for motion sickness. He looked at her, seeing her pulling out a book and sitting back in her seat, still ignoring him. 'This is going to be a long trip...'

* * *

Getting off the train in Kunugi, Sorcha and the others procured a wagon and made their way to the small city of Huntshire. From what Freed had told Sorcha, they were going after a minor dark guild who called themselves "Ravenwell". From the information they had, Ravenwell had been terrorizing Huntshire and took the city and its inhabitants hostage.

With night falling, however, they stopped in a small outpost town called Reedglen and found the local inn. Evergreen insisted on having her own room, Freed and Bickslow shared a room, and Laxus got a room for him and Sorcha. When everyone turned in for the night, Laxus locked the door to their room and looked at Sorcha.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Laxus watched her head to the bathroom and he sighed. "Sorcha, wait."

Sorcha stopped in the doorway, glancing back at him. "What?"

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Sorcha sighed, a small smile creeping up on her. "Big softie..."

"What?"

Sorcha looked at him. "Nothing." She took her finger and placed it on his chest, leaning in closer.

Laxus looked down at her, seeing mischief in her eyes, but before he could say anything, vines snaked around his arms and legs and pulled him to the bed, restraining him. "What the hell?"

Sorcha walked up to him, smirking. "You didn't play fair yesterday, Sparky. Now it's my turn."

Laxus made to respond, but Sorcha had undid his pants and pulled his dick out, taking in as much of him as she could.

Sorcha licked up and down his dick, deepthroating him every now and then, and when she sensed he was giving in to the pleasure she stopped. Standing, she smirked and undressed in front of him before turning away and going into the bathroom.

Laxus watched her disappear into the bathroom and heard the shower start as the vines vanished and freed him.

Sorcha let the hot water rush over her skin, but when she turned to grab the soaps, Laxus grabbed her by her hair and pulled her in closer- kissing her vigorously. She gasped and he took advantage, slipping in his tongue. Sorcha felt herself giving in and when Laxus pulled away, she stood there breathless.

"That was playing dirty."

Sorcha glared at him playfully. "No more dirty than what you did yesterday."

Laxus turned her around, bending her over and shoving his dick into her.

Sorcha gasped, surprised that he was being so rough with her, but as he thrust his dick in and out of her she began to enjoy it more and more.

Laxus pressed Sorcha against the wall of the shower, fucking her from behind. He never thought she would ever consider blowing him, but leaving him in ecstasy like that really riled him up and he wanted- _**needed**_ \- more of her.

Sorcha gasped as her breasts pressed against the cold tile of the shower wall, but it quickly subsided as Laxus fucked her. 'He feels so good..!'

Laxus' grip tightened on Sorcha's hips as he reached his climax, the water beginning to run cold. He quickened his pace before pulling out, covering her back with cum. Sorcha leaned against the shower wall, trying to catch her breath as the cum ran down her leg as it washed away.

"You alright?" Laxus asked, helping her stand up straight.

Sorcha nodded. "A little rougher than last time, weren't you?"

Laxus looked down at her, worried. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sorcha smiled, leaning into him. "Not at all. I kind of like it rough."

Laxus chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good." He looked at the shower head. "The water's cold."

Sorcha nodded. "True, but it does feel good after that."

Laxus smirked. "True."

"Shall we finish then?"

"Sure."

* * *

Laxus stood by the window and looked out at the moon, thinking about their job. 'It should be easy enough, it's not even S-Class.' He looked over as Sorcha shifted in her sleep and he smiled. But when the moonlight shined against her scar, his smile faded a bit. He went over to the bed and lay down next to her, tracing the scar lightly with his fingers.

Sorcha stirred at the light touch and looked behind her to see Laxus propped up on his elbow. "Can't sleep?"

Laxus shook his head, leaning forward to kiss her shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Sorcha smiled sleepily at him. "It's alright, I don't mind." Then she saw his face and her smile faded a bit. "What's wrong?"

Laxus sighed, laying back and looking at the ceiling. "It's nothing."

Sorcha turned towards him and looked at him. "Laxus, what is it?" Then, realizing he was looking at her scar, she sighed. "You blame yourself, don't you?"

Laxus looked away. "I should've protected you better."

Sorcha smiled and put a hand to his chest. "Laxus, it wasn't your fault. The wyvern used a camouflaging technique we've never seen in another of its kind, we would have been caught off guard no matter what we did."

"But you got hurt, Sorcha."

"Laxus, look at me."

Laxus let her turn his face to hers, meeting him with a kiss.

Sorcha kissed him for a moment, then pulled back and pressed her forehead to his. "I would rather it be me than you, Laxus."

"I would have rather it been me..."

Sorcha smiled. "You blame yourself for not protecting me, for me getting hurt by lightning. Do you think I'm afraid of you because you're a lightning wizard?"

"I-"

Sorcha silenced him with a kiss. "I understand why you'd think that, but Laxus..." She looked at him, smiling softly. "Nothing could ever make me fear you. Nothing could ever change how I feel about you."

"Sorcha..."

"I care about you, Sparky, more than you know."

Laxus looked up into violet eyes. He reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her neck. He gently pulled her down to him, kissing her tenderly. 'I care about you, too, Pixie. More you than know.'


	14. Chapter 14

"We're making good time."

"Indeed."

"If we stay on this road, we should reach Huntshire tomorrow afternoon."

Sorcha was lost in her thoughts as the others talked. During the night, she had another vision but something had changed. She had felt a strange presence that she had never felt before with her and the others with her, not a threat but not protective either.

Laxus walked beside Sorcha as they continued down the road and he noticed that she was lost in thought. She had tossed and turned a bit in her sleep, but it was different than other nights when the vision came. He had sensed a strange presence around them but couldn't figure out what it was and had just pulled her into his arms, protectively.

"Miss Sorcha, what do you think?"

Laxus nudged her a bit.

Sorcha looked at the others. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

"It's quite alright." Freed smiled. "We were just wondering if you would be so kind as to provide us with shelter when we make camp. Laxus told us of the tree you had created to shelter you on your last job. We would be most grateful if you could do so again."

"Oh, yes. Of course. Have we found a spot suitable for camp?"

Freed nodded. "There is a place. We should arrive just before nightfall."

Laxus watched as the others went back to talking among themselves and looked at Sorcha. "You alright?" he asked quietly.

Sorcha looked at him and nodded, but didn't say anything and focused on the road ahead.

Laxus noticed she was tilting her head ever so slightly, staring at the road ahead, and knew she was listening to the forest. 'I wonder what's on her mind.'

* * *

Laxus and the others stood back and watched as Sorcha stood in front of two large trees, her hands spread out before her and her eyes closed. They watched as a soft light glowed around her, her hair billowing gently around her as thick vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around the tree trunks- forming walls.

Sorcha imagined a hut of sorts, the vines forming walls and forming a leafy roof to protect them from the elements. When she was finished, she stepped back and looked at her handiwork, smiling when the Thunder Legion crowded around her.

Laxus watched as Freed and the others crowded around Sorcha, complimenting her handiwork, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, let's eat. I'm starving!"

" _Ya, starving! Starving!_ "

Sorcha smiled as Bickslow's babies danced around him. "I think I have something for you, babies." She looked at Bickslow. "If that's alright?"

"They don't eat, Pixie." he said, confused.

Sorcha's smile grew. "Let me show you." She held out her palms, closing her eyes as she imagined a plant that she had encountered years ago.

The others watched as a beautiful golden flower bloomed in her palms, sparkling like fairy dust.

"Whoah, what's that?"

"This is the Siro Blossom. It's petals have the ability to nourish souls. I came across it years ago when I was returning home from a job. It only grows a certain time of year in very few select places." She explained, then folded her hands around the flower. "You ready, babies?"

" _Ya, ya!_ "

Sorcha smiled and tossed her hands into the air, the Siro Blossom breaking apart into petals that turned into glowing orbs. Her smile grew as Bickslow's babies zipped about, "eating" the orbs.

"Whoah, Pixie, that's pretty cool!"

Sorcha blushed a little and smiled. "They work just as hard as you do, Bickslow." She looked at the others. "Now, let's get some dinner going."

* * *

Laxus stirred in his sleep and noticed that Sorcha wasn't in the hut. He stood and looked outside, seeing Sorcha standing alone near their campfire.

"Sorcha?"

Sorcha looked behind her to see Laxus coming towards her. "Hey."

"What're you doing out here?"

Sorcha sighed and looked back at the moon. "I couldn't sleep..."

"Something bothering you?"

Sorcha reached up and held onto his arms as they wrapped around her. "I had another vision last night, but it was different than before."

"What was different?"

"There was a strange presence, but it was strange. It wasn't threatening, but it wasn't protective either. It was simply there, like it was observing."

Laxus recalled the strange presence he had felt. "I felt it last night. You were tossing and turning in your sleep a bit, but I couldn't figure out what the presence was."

"I don't know what it is or what it wants. And that has me as worried as what Eoin will do..."

Laxus kissed her hair. "Do you know when this vision will come to pass?"

Sorcha shook her head. "No, but with the visions coming more frequently, it must be coming nearer to the time."

"That's what Gramps said, too." He looked down at her. "Whatever happens, I'll always be at your side, Sorcha. No matter what."

Sorcha turned to look at him and she smiled softly. "You really are a bit softie, aren't you?"

Laxus rolled his eyes and smirked. "Am I going to have to punish you again?"

Sorcha smiled. "You can punish me later, Sparky. We should get some sleep. If Ravenwell is as tough as they sound, we'll need all of our strength."

Laxus reached down and grasped her hand. "Come on."

* * *

"So this is Huntshire?"

Sorcha looked around the city, not seeing a single soul around. "It's too quiet..."

"Indeed. Though, Ravenwell has taken this city and its inhabitants hostage."

"We should find whoever posted the job."

Sorcha looked around as they walked through the empty streets, seeing an occasional curtain move as though someone was peeking through the windows. "Hold on, let me try something." She looked at Freed. "Can I see the flyer?"

Freed handed her the flyer and watched as she closed her eyes, hand out flat against the paper as a soft glow emanated from her palm.

Sorcha opened her eyes and handed the flyer back to him. "Thanks. Just give me a moment." She knelt down and placed her hands on the street, closing her eyes.

"What's she doing?" Bickslow whispered, leaning in to Laxus.

Laxus shrugged, watching her intently.

Sorcha stood and pointed towards a lonely building down the street at the far reach of their sight. "There. We'll find who we're looking for."

"What'd you do?"

"I read the aura linked to the flyer, then followed the energy in the earth to find the aura's owner."

"How were you able to do that?"

"When someone puts in a job request, especially in cases like this, they leave behind an aura signature. It makes it easier to find them when the jobs are anonymously posted like this." Sorcha motioned for them to follow her. "We need to hurry. I also felt a lot of strong magikal energies nearby."

* * *

Laxus and the others looked around the building- which happened to be a tavern- Sorcha had led them to, searching for the person who had posted the job.

"Guys, over here." Sorcha said, seeing the person they were looking for sitting at the bar.

Laxus watched as she went over to the bar and tapped on the young man's shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I have a word?"

The young man looked at her, confused. "What do you want?"

Sorcha lifted up her shirt, and showed him her guild emblem on her hip. "It'll only take a moment."

The young man looked around and nodded. "Sure, come with me."

Sorcha looked to the others and motioned for them to follow, then went after the young man as he led the way into a back room of the tavern.

"So you saw the job posting?"

Sorcha nodded. "Yes. We came to help."

"Can you tell us more about what happened here?" Freed asked.

"Let me introduce myself, first." The young man said. "I'm Rixil Lukoll. My father was the mayor of Huntshire, but when Ravenwell came he was among the first to die."

Sorcha sat next to him as he took a seat, a look of sadness and defeat in his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"We've lost so many people since Ravenwell came and we just want it to end."

"Start from the beginning."

* * *

Sorcha walked back to the main part of the tavern with the others. "Thank you, Rixil. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything, I promise."

"Thank you." Rixil smiled in relief, but it quickly faded when they stood by the bar, surrounded by several people with menacing smiles on their faces. "I-It's Ravenwell..!"

Laxus looked at the ones surrounding them. "They don't look very tough."

Sorcha reached up and touched his shoulder. "Careful not to doubt their strength, Laxus. Look closer, there's something not right."

Laxus looked the Ravenwell wizards over, seeing a dark purple and black aura surrounding them.

"She's right, Laxus. There's a darkness about them." Freed noted.

"So, Rixil, you went and blabbed to a legal guild?" one of the Ravenwell wizards asked, his grin growing. "Tsk, tsk. That's too bad, I actually liked you." He lifted his hand, palm out, and fired a blast of energy towards Rixil.

The people of Huntshire in the tavern screamed, a plume of smoke surrounding where Rixil had stood with Sorcha and the others.

"Haha, those legal guild wizards ain't worth shit, Zakost."

Zakost Achari, the one who fired the blast, laughed. "That's a shame. I was looking for a good fight." He turned and looked at the people of Huntshire. "Anyone else want to stand up?"

"It's a shame that you're so arrogant."

Zakost turned, his eyes narrowed as the smoke cleared and revealed a script barrier. "Who are you?"

Rixil stood behind Sorcha as she stepped forward.

"We're from Fairy Tail and you're intruding upon this city and its people."

Zakost looked her up and down. "Mmmm... you're really hot. Say, why don't you be my woman and I'll think about letting this all go?"

Sorcha rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Laxus. "Not in a million years."

"Too bad, it'll be a shame ruining that pretty face of yours."

"You better not lay a finger on her." Laxus warned, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "In fact, it'd be better if you packed up and got the hell out of here."

"And who the fuck are you to talk to me like that?"

Sorcha cocked her hips and smirked as lightning crackled around Laxus and the Ravenwell wizards backed away with fear in their eyes.

"T-That's Laxus of Fairy Tail! And the Thunder Legion!" someone said.

"But who's the other?"

Sorcha summoned a torrent of vines from one of her favorite plants, Silver Felonwood, and lashed out against the Ravenwell wizards. "Shall we take this outside, boys?"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorcha and the others walked out of the tavern and into the city square where the Ravenwell wizards were sprawled out all over the place.

"That's Sorcha Robasan..."

"The Pixie of Fairy Tail?"

"And Laxus and the Thunder Legion?"

"Boss, we're in trouble..!"

Zakost stood, cracking his neck. "We're not going down without a fight. Ravenwell, stand and fight!"

"Looks like we get a fight after all." Bickslow said, grinning.

"I have been looking to seeing our Pixie in action." Evergreen added.

"Indeed, though we must not lose focus."

"You guys ready?" Sorcha asked. "Because here they come."

Ravenwell lunged at them and they broke off, taking on a certain number on their own. Freed used Dark Ecriture, Bickslow used his babies with his Seith Magik, Evergreen used her Fairy Machine Gun spell, Laxus zipped around with his lightning magik and combined it with hand to hand combat, and Sorcha used her Forest's Call spell- summoning Silver Felonwood, White-root Keek, Sessile Hogweed, and a few other plants in her arsenal to attack.

Sorcha and the others were doing fine to begin with, but then Zakost formed the magik circle for a forbidden spell and aimed it at Sorcha.

"That's Soul Siphon!" Evergreen called out, landing with Freed and Bickslow.

Laxus looked behind him and saw that Zakost was going to fire his forbidden spell at Sorcha. "Sorcha!"

Sorcha stood, forming the magik circle for one of her protection spells. "Socralt Shell!"

A shell of socralt crystal formed around her comrades and when she was certain they were safe, she formed the magik circle for another spell.

"Soul Siphon!"

"Barrier of Negation!"

A barrier formed around her, negating Soul Siphon when it hit the barrier.

"What?!"

Sorcha lowered her barrier, then started walking towards Zakost. "People who would hurt others around them make me sick. You use your magik to hurt and kill innocent people."

Zakost started backing away, terrified. "What are you?!"

Sorcha continued to advance on him. "I am Sorcha of Fairy Tail, S-Class wizard. And you are nothing but worthless scum." She made to cast another spell that would end the fight, but one of the Ravenwell wizards came up behind her.

"Thunder Flash!"

"Sorcha!" Laxus called out, trying to break through the shell.

Sorcha felt seering pain as the wizard's lightning spell hit her back and she screamed as the spell surrounded her, shocking her.

Laxus and the others watched as Sorcha collapsed on the ground, the Socralt Shell dissipating. As soon as he was free, Laxus lunged for the wizard who hurt Sorcha.

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen leaped into action, taking down the wizards who charged at them while Laxus eliminated those trying to go after a seemingly unconscious Sorcha.

Laxus turned on Zakost, glaring him down. "You're going to pay for hurting my girl."

Zakost began to back away, begging to be spared.

Sorcha stirred, forcing herself to her feet. She looked to see Laxus advancing on Zakost, but one of the remaining Ravenwell wizards had slipped passed the Thunder Legion and was sneaking up on Laxus. She formed her magik circle, calling out her spell.

"Alder Prison..!"

Freed and the others hurried over to Sorcha as she fell to her knees, weak, her spell trapping the wizard in a wooden prison.

"Are you alright?" Freed asked, kneeling next to her.

Sorcha coughed, blood landing on the ground before her, but she nodded. "I'm fine..." She forced herself to stand when she saw that Laxus was fully prepared to kill Zakost. "I have to stop him..."

Freed and the others watched as she forced herself to move her feet, seeing a large gash across her back- just like the one from the wyvern's attack- the blood dripping down her back.

Laxus stood there, glaring at Zakost. "You've hurt enough people. You hurt my girl. You're going to pay for it, even if it takes your life." He struck him again with lightning, but his eyes widened when he felt someone wrap their arms around his chest, pressing into him. He looked behind him and saw Sorcha panting, a trail of blood leading back to where she had been laying. "Sorcha..?"

Sorcha looked up at him and smiled wearily. "It's over... Let him go..."

Laxus let his magik dissipate and watched as Zakost collapsed to the ground.

Sorcha stepped around him, forming a magik circle that encompassed each of the Ravenwell wizards. "Druid's Path: Judgment."

Laxus and the others watched as the magik circles glowed and the Ravenwell wizards disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Bickslow asked, looking around in awe.

Sorcha panted and turned to them with a smile. "I sent them to the Magik Council for judgment. They won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Laxus looked at her, a smile growing. But it quickly faded when he saw the gash along her back, crossing over the scar from the wyvern attack. "Sorcha, you're bleeding."

Sorcha looked at him, her smile still present. "I'll be fine, Laxus... I just need..."

"Sorcha!" Laxus caught her as she collasped, losing consciousness. He lifted her in his arms and looked at the others. "We need to get her to a doctor."

* * *

Laxus sat with Sorcha as the doctor looked her over, changing her bandages.

"Laxus."

Laxus looked up to see Freed standing in the doorway.

"We've collected our payment and received word from the Magik Council that Ravenwell was received."

Laxus looked at Sorcha, not saying a word.

Freed came to stand on the other side of Sorcha's bed as the doctor finished with her bandages and left the room. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. Doctor said she should wake in a day or two." Laxus closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "I should have protected her... I should have broken that shell..."

Freed saw this and sighed. "It's not your fault, Laxus. Sorcha did warn us not to underestimate Ravenwell. She held her own and fought well, even being injured as she was. Socralt is a very strong crystal. Even the Master wouldn't be able to break it." Freed said, looking to Sorcha. "She has become very skilled over the years. I am impressed."

Laxus looked at Sorcha. "Ya, she's incredible..."

"Laxus, let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you blame yourself for her condition because it was lightning magik that injured her like this for now the second time?"

Laxus looked away, silent.

"Do you really believe that Miss Sorcha would see you any differently than she does now simply because the same magik you wield is what injured her?"

"I don't know... maybe..."

"You've never hurt her before and you never will." Freed said, looking at him. "You must remain strong for her." He looked to Sorcha. "It does seem as though lightning magik is a weakness of hers, however."

"Ya... it looks like it..."

"Do not let that deter you from your relationship with Miss Sorcha, though, Laxus. You should instead try to find a way to help her overcome that weakness and help her get stronger."

Laxus sighed and looked at Sorcha as Freed excused himself. He reached over and held onto her hand. "I'm sorry, Sorcha..." He closed his eyes and leaned forward, his fists clenching.

"He's right you know..."

Laxus looked up to see Sorcha awake, smiling wearily at him. "You're awake."

Sorcha reached up and touched his cheek. "Don't beat yourself up, Laxus. None of it was your fault. If anything, it was mine for keeping the Socralt Shell up as long as I did."

Laxus leaned into her hand and sighed. "No, it wasn't your fault, Sorcha. You were just protecting us."

Sorcha's smile grew. "We stopped them, though, didn't we?"

"But you got hurt."

Sorcha chuckled, wincing in pain a bit. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who did. The others looked pretty beat up, too."

"We're all fine, but you got the brunt of it."

Sorcha sighed, stroking his cheek. "Laxus, it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault but Ravenwell's. I'll recover soon enough, just like the last time." She watched his face fall. "Hey, look at me."

Laxus met her gaze, his hand over hers.

"Just because it was lightning magik that hurt me doesn't mean that I hate lightning magik, that I hate your magik. It's just bad luck that it was lightning magik with the wyvern and with Ravenwell."

"I'm worried I'll hurt you..."

Sorcha shook her head. "You never have and never will, I have faith in that. I'm not afraid of you, nor will I ever be."

Laxus kissed her hand, trying to think of what to say next.

"Do you remember what I told you when we stayed in Reedglen for the night?" Sorcha asked.

"'Nothing could ever make me fear you. Nothing could ever change how I feel about you.'"

"And I mean it, Laxus. I really do care for you."

Laxus smiled at that. "Who's the big softie now?"

Sorcha smiled. "Still you, Sparky."


	16. Chapter 16

**A few days later...**

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us."

Sorcha smiled. "It was our pleasure, Rixil. Ravenwell won't ever trouble you or anyone else ever again."

Rixil smiled. "We're in your debt, Fairy Tail wizards. Safe travels."

Sorcha waved as she and the others headed out of the city, ready to return to Magnolia.

"I must say, Miss Sorcha, I am rather impressed with how much you've excelled." Freed said, smiling.

Sorcha blushed a bit and smiled. "Thanks. I've been working hard on perfecting my spells, but I think I'm doing well enough."

"More than that, my dear." Evergreen said. "You've truly earned the name 'Pixie'. Well done."

"Thanks, Evergreen."

"You're pretty strong, Pixie." Bickslow said, grinning. "What'd you say to a friendly match when we get back?"

Sorcha smiled. "Sure." She looked up as Laxus grasped her hand, interlocking their fingers. Her smile grew and she stepped a bit closer to him.

"How long before we reach camp? A couple hours, right?"

Freed nodded. "Yes. We should make camp again in that hut Miss Sorcha was kind enough to craft for us."

"Well let's hurry, I'm starving."

* * *

While the others washed up and got ready for bed, Sorcha went over to Laxus where he stood off to the side.

"Everything alright?"

Laxus looked down as she looped her arm through his. "Ya, I'm fine."

"Everyone's getting ready for bed. We should rest up for tomorrow's length of the journey."

Laxus nodded and followed her to the hut. He lay back, pulling her into his arms as she lay down beside him. He kissed her forehead, smiling at how quickly Sorcha fell asleep. Hoping she'd have a peaceful night's rest, he settled in and closed his eyes. But his hopes were dashed later in the night when Sorcha began thrashing in her sleep.

* * *

 _"You cannot stop me! I will bathe in the blood of fairies before dawn!"_

 _Eoin and Sorcha stood at the front lines, protecting their comrades as Druldev of the Void threw spell after spell at them._

 _"Druldev is too strong, Sorcha. I have to use Rusorth!"_

 _"Eoin, stop! There has to be another way! You promised!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but this is the only way to stop him, sister."_

 _Sorcha shook her head as she fought to keep her stone barrier in place as their enemy threw everything he had at them, but the barrier was beginning to break. "Eoin, please!"_

 _Eoin caught her as the barrier shattered and blasted her back. He set her on the ground and walked towards the one attacking them, activating the one spell he had told Sorcha he would never use because of what it would cost- not unless there was no other way, no other option. "I call upon the mighty and the strong, the eternal and the protector."_

 _Sorcha watched helpless as Laxus held her back from running to stop her brother. "Eoin!"_

 _Eoin began to glow as he finished his spell. "From the highest of heavens, from the deep of the abyss, on ethereal winds through astral skies." He put his hands together and formed the magik circle. "Come forth, Rusorth the Dragonlord!"_

 _Sorcha watched in horror as the tattoo of the Dragonlord came to life and took over Eoin's body, transforming him into a black dragonlike humanoid creature adorned with scaled armour._

 _Eoin- or Rusorth- lunged at their opponent with full force, a giant broadsword swinging towards him._

 _Sorcha stared in awe and in shock at what was her brother attacking and beating down their enemy. "No... someone has to stop him..."_

 _"Sorcha, it's too late."_

 _"No, it can't be..!" Sorcha refused to listen to reason, but then when Eoin- Rusorth were beginning to lose control and reached a berserker type mode, she feared they were right._

 _Eoin-Rusorth attacked blindly, but they were winning and to deal the final blow, they activated a forbidden spell and a black and silver glowing orb began to form between their hands._

 _"That's the Shadow Bomb spell...!"_

 _Sorcha tried to call out to Eoin one last time, but she couldn't get through to him._

 _"We have to run!" Makarov called out as Laxus grabbed her hand and pulled her away._

 _Sorcha ran, but when she looked back and saw the spell was complete and Eoin-Rusorth were firing the Shadow Bomb, she threw up a wall of Ismina- the strongest and thickest brush known to their world- around her and everyone with her. She grunted as the shockwave from the Shadow Bomb hit the Ismina wall, but it was enough to protect them. She thought they were going to be safe, but a second and final shockwave came from the spell cracked the wall, one of the pieces of the branches hitting her in the head. She winced as blood dripped down her face, but she tried to keep the Ismina wall up until it was safe. However, her strength was failing her and she collapsed, the Ismina barrier with her.  
_

 _"Sorcha!"_ _Laxus rushed to her side, pulling her into her arms as her vision faded._

 _Sorcha could hear him and the others calling to her, but they were fading. The strange presence she had felt began to envelop her as her vision went black and she lost consciousness. She found herself floating in an empty void, then searing pain erupted through her body and she screamed._

* * *

"Sorcha, wake up!"

Sorcha opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the hut with the others, but the crack of thunder outside made her back burn and she writhed in pain.

"What's happening to her?"

"It's the storm..." Laxus said, looking from the sky outside as lightning danced and looked down at Sorcha who had curled up into a ball. "It's going to be alright, Sorcha, just hold on." He looked at Freed. "Look inside of her pack, there should be a pouch of herbs marked with a filigree tree."

Freed found the pouch and handed it to him before sitting back.

Laxus looked through the pouch, finding the herb that Sorcha had told him about the first time she had reacted to a storm like this. He put it into his mouth and chewed, breaking the leaf and stem apart until he felt it reduce to a pulp, then he pulled Sorcha into his arms and pressed his lips to hers- forcing her mouth open so that he could slip the herb inside. When she swallowed the pulp, her body stilled and her breathing slowly returned to normal as she passed out from the pain. He sighed and leaned against the wall, holding her against his chest.

"Is it the charge in the air?" Freed asked.

Laxus nodded. "Ever since Thunder Island and the wyvern, her scar causes her a lot of pain during storms. The stronger the storm, the stronger the pain." He smoothed back her hair and sighed. "It's worse now with the fresh wound..."

The Thunder Legion exchanged glances.

"It isn't your fault, Laxus." Evergreen said. "You mustn't blame yourself."

"There isn't anything I can do to help her overcome the pain besides that herb." Laxus said, looking at her. "What kind of man am I if I can't even help my girl when she needs it?"

"You are helping her, though, Laxus." Bickslow said, leaning back. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"We're all worried for Miss Sorcha, but she is strong and we must have faith in her." Freed said. "She seems stable now, so let us try to get some more rest and we'll go slow tomorrow to ensure that we reduce the strain she may endure."

Laxus looked down at Sorcha as the others settled back down, knowing they were as worried as he was. 'What am I going to do..?'

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Magnolia and return to the guild hall. While Freed and the rest of the Thunder Legion went to browse jobs, Laxus went to speak with Makarov about Sorcha's vision. Sorcha made her way over to Erza and tapped her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't interrupt her while she was eating her cake.

"Ah, Sorcha. You're back. How did the job fair?"

"It went well, considering. Ravenwell was tougher than we thought they'd be, some of them using forbidden spells, but we were able to defeat them and I sent them to the Magik Council for judgment."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. You seem to be very comfortable with the Thunder Legion."

Sorcha looked over to where Freed and the others were gathering a few jobs to complete. Smiling, she nodded. "They're actually nice people, despite the impression they may give." Her smile faded as she recalled what happened the night of the storm.

"Is something wrong?"

Sorcha looked at Erza. "Um, I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

Sorcha bowed her head. "Please, will you allow me to train with you?"

Those who were nearby stared in astonishment and thought they heard wrong.

"You're strong enough on your own, Sorcha, and an S-Class wizard." Erza said, finishing her cake and looking at her, serious. "Why do you want to train with me?"

Sorcha sighed, looking down at the floor. "When we were on Thunder Island, I was struck by lightning magik cast by the wyvern. When we were in Huntshire, one of the Ravenwell wizards attacked me with lightning magik and I was again injured." She turned and pulled her jacket down enough for Erza to see the bandages. "It would seem that I have a weakness to lightning magik." She turned back to Erza, pulling her jacket back up. "Laxus is worried about hurting me... He blames himself for my injuries, though he had no fault in either attack..." She looked at Erza. "Please, will you allow me to train with you and your Lightning Empress armour?"

Erza regarded her for a moment. "So you want to learn to overcome your weakness to lightning magik?"

Sorcha nodded. "I know that Laxus won't approve because it puts me in danger, but I need to do this. For him."

Erza smiled. "Very well. We can begin your training tomorrow, if you wish. Or if you would prefer, we can wait until your injuries are healed."

Sorcha smiled, hugging her. "Thank you, Erza. Tomorrow will be fine."

Erza was a bit taken aback by the hug, but she returned it and smiled. "Very well, then. Why don't you meet me in the field where you trained as a child first thing in the morning?"

Sorcha nodded. "That's sounds great. Thanks again, Erza. Just, please don't tell Laxus?"

"It'll be our little secret." She glanced at those nearby who she knew had heard Sorcha's request. "And anyone who breathes a word of this will be punished." She looked back to Sorcha. "I won't go easy on you, Sorcha. Not at your level."

Sorcha smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Titania." She looked over as Laxus came up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, did everything go OK with Master?"

Laxus nodded. "Ya, Gramps is going to look into a few things and try to figure out why so many of those Ravenwell punks knew forbidden spells. But for now, we're just supposed to sit tight."

"Well, hopefully he can find something out." Sorcha's brow furrowed. "There was something off about those Ravenwell wizards, something dark. What scares me more is that the darkness felt familiar."

"Well, at any rate, you need to rest. Let's get you home."

Sorcha nodded. "Right." She looked to Erza. "Thanks, Erza. I'll see you tomorrow."

Erza smiled. "Be sure to rest up, Sorcha. You need it."

Laxus walked Sorcha out of the guild hall and through the streets towards her apartment. After a while, he looked down at her. "So what were you and Erza talking about?"

"Just about the job and how it went."

"Uh huh."

Sorcha looked up at him. "What?"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Sorcha blushed and looked away. "So what if I am? Everyone's allowed to have secrets."

"True. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I don't mind. So long as it doesn't put you in danger."

Sorcha squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, Sparky."


	17. Chapter 17

**The following morning...**

Sorcha made her way to the field where she had trained as a child, the one where she grew the lilies and the willow tree, and found Erza already waiting for her, as well as Levy.

"What are you doing here, Levy?"

Levy smiled nervously. "Hey, Sorcha, sorry. I overhead you talking to Erza yesterday and since Freed was out of town with the rest of the Thunder Legion, Erza asked me to put up a barrier around the field while you guys train. I hope you don't mind."

Sorcha smiled. "No, not at all. I think it's an excellent idea." She looked back towards the road into town and sighed. "If Laxus were to find out, he'd be pissed for sure and try to stop me."

"Which is exactly why I have asked Levy to maintain a barrier around the field while we train in order to prevent that from happening." Erza said. "You want to overcome your weakness to lightning magik for his sake, do you not?"

Sorcha nodded. "I do. Thank you, Erza, Levy."

"Now, if you're ready, we may begin."

Sorcha nodded, readying herself as Erza requipped into her Lightning Empress armour.

"Then let us begin."

* * *

Levy sat at the base of the willow tree with a book, but she found it difficult to read while Erza and Sorcha trained. Her attention continued to be drawn away from her book to them and she found herself watching.

'All this just for Laxus?' she wondered. 'She must really care for him.'

Erza stood there, completely fine, as Sorcha dropped to one knee, panting. "You need to focus, Sorcha."

Sorcha took a deep breath and forced herself to stand. "Again."

"As you wish."

Levy watched as Sorcha lunged at Erza, trying to dodge her attacks. 'She's doing fine against Erza's staff, but the lightning gives her pause. She's not afraid of it, but why does she hesitate?'

Sorcha landed on her side with a thud, grateful it wasn't her back which was still healing. She forced herself to stand and looked at Erza, who was still unphased. 'I have to figure out something... but what?' She thought about the different plants in her arsenal, but none come to mind.

"Focus, Sorcha!"

Sorcha barely managed to jump out of the way as Erza swung her staff at her, skidding to a halt a few yards away. 'I can't get around those lightning attacks...'

"What's the matter, Sorcha? Does Laxus not mean enough to you?"

Sorcha ignored Erza's taunting. 'I have to focus. Think, Sorcha... what plants are resistant to lightning?' As she dodged another attack from Erza, she remembered the plant from Mount Faraway on Thunder Island, the one with paralytic properties that the wyvern was immune to. But she couldn't remember the name of it and Erza hit her with a bolt of lightning and knocked her back.

Erza watched as she landed on the ground in a heap, wondering if she overdid it. But as she wonder that, Sorcha forced herself to her feet- even as she reeled a bit from the force of her attack. "Why don't we call it a day?"

Sorcha nodded, walking over to where Levy sat. She rummaged through her pack and found her herb pouch, pulling out a leaf and chewing on it.

"Sorcha, are you OK?" Levy stood to help steady her.

Sorcha nodded. "I'm fine."

"Erza, I think you overdid it a bit." Levy said, looking to Erza as she approached.

"Perhaps I did." Erza looked at Sorcha. "Are you alright?"

Sorcha nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, guys." She grabbed her pack and forced herself to stand straight. "Same time tomorrow, Erza?"

"If you're sure you wish to continue."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Sorcha looked at Levy. "Please come by again tomorrow and put up the barrier?"

Levy nodded, a worried look on her face. "Sure, Sorcha. Do you need help getting home?"

Sorcha shook her head. "No, but thank you. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Erza and Levy watched Sorcha forced herself to walk back to town.

"Will she be OK?" Levy asked, worried.

"She'll be fine." Erza said, arms crossed with a smile. "I may have overdid it, but she held her own even injured as she is."

"Ya, but still... She shouldn't push herself like this..."

"She's stronger than she looks, Levy. And she wants to do this, for Laxus." Erza's smile grew. "She's got nearly as much determination as Natsu, and she's certainly just as stubborn. But from that comes her strength and will to fight, even to get stronger."

* * *

Sorcha set herself into the hot water of her bathtub and sighed. Her body ached from getting beat by Erza, but to be fair to herself she was still injured.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't hold back."

Sorcha leaned back and sighed, looking at the ceiling. 'Am I doing the right thing? Will this really help me overcome my weakness to lightning magik or am I just kidding myself?'

A knock came at her door, but she didn't hear. When no answer came, Laxus went ahead and let himself in. 'It was unlocked?' He looked around, not seeing her in her room, but he heard a splash come from the bathroom. He knocked on the door, pushing it open. "Sorcha?"

"Oh, Laxus. What're you doing here?"

"I stopped by to check on you. The door was unlocked."

"I must have forgotten to lock it when I got home earlier." She sighed, grateful that her herbal potion bath had healed her minor injuries from her training session. "You didn't have to stop by."

Laxus leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, brow raised. "How many times do I need to say it, Pixie?"

Sorcha smiled. "I know, I know." She looked at him. "You know, you really do need to be careful. You're really starting to sound like Elfman."

Laxus smirked. "He's right about some things, I'll give him that."

"So, were you only checking up on me or was there something else?"

"Actually, ya, there was. I wanted to see if you had any dinner plans?"

Sorcha shook her head. "No, not at the moment. Why, did you have something in mind?"

"Let's go out tonight."

"Sure." Sorcha stood, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself before pulling the drain plug.

Laxus looked down at her back, seeing that the most recent wound had closed, but was still tender and needed time to heal. He reached up, touching her back.

Sorcha shuddered under his touch and looked back at him. "Don't you dare apologize, Sparky."

Laxus smirked, and reached up to grab her chin. Lifting it up, he planted a kiss on her lips. "Reading minds, now are we?"

Sorcha smiled. "No, but I know that look." She glanced in the mirror, seeing the redness of the wound. "It'll scar, too, but at least it closed up finally." She looked back up at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I'm fine, Laxus, I promise."

Laxus followed her out of the bathroom, leaning against the wall as she slipped into her panties.

"Where did you want to go for dinner?"

He watched her hook her bra and pull on a loose fitting shirt before patting her hair dry with her towel. "There's this new restaurant that opened up while we were out of town on the last job. The Silver Lantern."

"I heard about it. It's supposed to be really good."

"Feel like trying it out?"

Sorcha looked at him and smiled. "I would love to."

"Good. Why don't we meet there around seven, then?"

Sorcha made to reply, but a knock came at the door and she hurried to answer it, finding Lucy, Cana, and Levy waiting. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"We were going into town for a bit and wanted to see if you'd like to join us?" Lucy asked.

"Ya, we haven't been able to hang out lately." Cana said, grinning. Then, she noticed Laxus. "Oh, hey, Laxus."

"I'll see you tonight, Sorcha."

Sorcha nodded, standing aside as he left.

"You guys have a date again tonight?" Lucy asked as Laxus disappeared around the corner of Sorcha's street.

"Ya, we're going to dinner."

"Oo, where are you going?" Cana asked.

"The Silver Lantern, that new place that opened up while we were in Huntshire?"

"Ya, that place has become really popular." Lucy said.

"What are you going to wear?" Levy asked.

"I don't know." Sorcha led them inside and looked through her closet. "Guys wanna help me find something?"

"Sure!"

Lucy and Cana looked through her closet, seeing loads of pretty dresses and complimenting Sorcha on her taste in fashion.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Levy asked, leaning in to Sorcha as they sat on her bed.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I took an herbal bath and thankfully my wounds from training earlier healed up before Laxus got here."

"Good, I was worried about you. Erza went a bit overboard."

"Ya, but that's just how she is." Sorcha shrugged. "I just need to find a way to neutralize her lightning magik."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, there was this one plant on Mount Faraway, where the lightning wyvern was. It had paralytic properties, but the wyvern was immune to it. I just can't remember what the plant was called."

"Maybe I can take a look tonight after we hang out. I can let you know in the morning before the training session, if you'd like?"

"That'd be great, Levy."

"Hey, Sorcha, what about this one?"

Sorcha looked up seeing the dress that Cana was holding and she smiled. "That's perfect."

* * *

The town clock bell tolled and Laxus looked up, seeing it was seven. He stood outside of the Silver Lantern, wearing black slacks, black boots, a navy blue button up shirt, and a black tie. The Silver Lantern was a nice restaurant, not nearly so fancy as a black tie formal would be.

"Hey."

Laxus looked over to see Sorcha standing there in a sleeveless dress that shifted from navy blue at the top to a dark plum at the hem, the skirt of her dress sparkling in the street lights. Her forest green hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the curly locks swaying and bouncing with each step she took. The black heels she wore made her tan skin look richer in colour and her makeup matched her dress.

"Wow... you look great."

Sorcha smiled. "So do you."

Laxus offered her his arm. "Ready?"

Sorcha took his arm and nodded. "Lead the way, Sparky."

* * *

Sorcha and Laxus sat in a private room, laughing and enjoying a night out together. They ordered steak and mousse for dessert, enjoying a blackberry wine until they decided to walk around town.

"Fall is around the corner." Sorcha said, feeling the cool breeze blowing through. "I can't believe summer is coming to an end already."

"It'll be nice. Not as hot."

"True, but I'm not a big fan of winter. Too cold for me."

"Ya, I can see that. You are a nature caster after all."

Sorcha smiled. "And you? How do you feel about winter?"

"It's fine, I guess. Nice and quiet. Don't care much for the cold, though."

Sorcha looked at him. "So, have you found any new jobs you want to take?"

Laxus nodded. "There's this one in Malba City, simple transport job. Pays well, though." He looked down at her. "You want to come with me?"

"We're partners, aren't we?"

Laxus smiled at that, stopping to kiss her. "Ya."

Sorcha smiled. "When is this job?"

"I figured we leave in day after tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

They walked around for a bit longer, making their way through the town until they reached South Gate Park.

"I've been wondering something." Laxus said, looking up at the giant Rainbow Sakura tree in the centre of the park.

"What's that?"

"You talk to animals, the forest spirits, and you can manipulate nature around you. Can you talk to the plants, too?"

Sorcha smiled, placing her hand on the trunk of the tree. "Not the plants themselves, but the spirits that live within them."

Laxus watched her press her forehead to the tree.

"Each living thing has a soul, a spirit. Even plants. Take this tree, for example. It's an ancient tree with a very wise and kindred spirit that lives within it and protects it. Its voice is beautiful, melodic. If you know how to listen, you can hear it."

Laxus looked at the tree, the breeze swaying its branches.

Sorcha stepped back from the tree and bowed, a soft smile on her lips. "Nature can teach you many things, if only you listen." She turned back to Laxus, blushing when she saw how he was looking at her. "What?"

Laxus came to stand in front of her and simply wrapped her his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he reached up and rested his hand along her neck. He pressed his lips against hers, wanting nothing more than to savour the moment with her.

Sorcha gave in and settled into his arms, her hands resting on his chest.

'This moment... it's perfect...'


	18. Chapter 18

**A few months later...**

In the office of the guild master, Makao was informing Makarov of the newest intel he had received from some contacts who were looking further into the dark guilds' emergence and their connection to the dark future that Sorcha had seen.

"Are you certain?" Makarov asked, looking at Makao seriously.

"Yes. From what we've been able to gather, whoever this Druldev of the Void guy is seems to need to complete this ritual in order to activate an ancient dark magik called Demonic Twilight." Makao explained.

Outside in the hall, Sorcha had returned from a job that she had taken with some of the girls from the guild while Laxus was away with the Thunder Legion. She had found something that Makarov would have loved and as she reached to knock on the door, she heard him speaking with Makao.

"Do we know what the dark guilds' part is in this plan?"

"According to my sources, the emergence of the dark guilds- as weak and minor as they are- seems to be connected with the ritual and Druldev. They seem to be locating certain items needed to activate Demonic Twilight and they already have three of the four items they need. The only thing left is something called the Demon Heart and I'm afraid if they haven't reached the Forsaken Temple already..."

"They may reach it before us. This is very serious..." Makarov said. "We must inform the guild. We need to stop this before it's too late." He looked up as a rustle came from the hallway and he noticed that the door to his office had been left slightly open.

Makao had heard the rustle too and hurried to the door, only finding a bag of wolf tea and sweet rye bread- two things that Makarov loved that could only be found in Mythcrest. "Oh no..."

Makarov sighed when he saw the bag's contents as Makao set the bag on his desk. "Sorcha..."

"We have to find her."

"And Laxus hasn't returned yet." Makarov sighed. "Find her, Makao. I will inform the guild of the situation."

Makao nodded and hurried to find Sorcha. 'Don't do something stupid, kid. Please.'

* * *

"Master, are you sure?" Erza's eyes were as wide as everyone else's as Makarov explained the situation.

"I'm afraid so. Makao's sources confirmed the information this morning." Makarov sighed. "It would seem that the last item needed to complete this ritual is an artifact called the Demon Heart. It's located somewhere in the Forsaken Temple."

"Then let's go!" Natsu said. "I'm all fired up now!"

"But, Master, the Forsaken Temple is supposed to be just a legend." Lucy said.

"It would appear that it's one legend that holds true." Makarov said. "In any case, we must do everything in our power to reach the temple and retrieve the Demon Heart before these dark guilds or this Druldev do."

"What are your orders, then, Master?"

"Fairy Tail, your orders are to reach the Forsaken Temple and locate the Demon Heart. Once you find it, it must be destroyed. We must stop this dark future Sorcha saw from coming to pass at all costs."

Cana looked around. "Speaking of which, where's Sorcha?"

Makarov looked up as Makao returned, panting. "Did you find her?"

Makao shook his head. "I tried her training field, I tried her favorite spots around town... no one's seen her..."

"Did you try her apartment?"

Makao nodded. "It looked like someone had left in a hurry."

"You don't think she went ahead on her own, do you?" Gray asked.

"This is the source of her visions; it is quite possible." Erza said. "Master, we need to try to catch up to Sorcha."

"Our priority must be to find the Demon Heart first. You will most likely find Sorcha already at the temple."

"Understood."

"Be careful, everyone." Makarov said. "We cannot afford to make any mistakes."

* * *

Sorcha ran as fast as she could, knowing the way from studying the patterns she had noticed with the dark guilds on her map. 'I have to stop this before Eoin gets involved!' She ran as far as her legs would carry her before she had to stop and catch her breath. She looked behind her and saw that Magnolia was already far in the distance. 'I'm sorry, everyone, but I have to do this.'

"Sorcha?"

Sorcha turned to see Laxus and the Thunder Legion coming up the road towards her. "You're back?"

"Yes, we were able to finish our last job much quicker than anticipated." Freed said, then he noticed how distraught she looked. "Is everything alright?"

Sorcha stood, trying to catch her breath still, and she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Evergreen asked.

"Makao's sources confirmed everything this morning. I overheard him telling Master that the dark guilds that have been popping up everywhere are trying to locate items for someone named Druldev of the Void for a ritual to activate an ancient dark magik called Demon Twilight. They have three of the four items."

"That cannot be." Freed said, his eyes wide. "The Demon Twilight is supposed to only be a legend, older than the Black Wizard Zeref!"

"I'm sure Master's informed the others by now, but the last item is in the Forsaken Temple." Sorcha said, trying to push passed them. "I need to get the Demon Heart and destroy it before Druldev can get his hands on it."

Laxus reached out and grabbed her hand. "What do you mean 'you' have to do it?"

Sorcha looked at him, the desperation and fear rising within her. "If I don't, I lose my brother forever. Druldev is the enemy we faced in my visions and he's more powerful than any of us realize." Her eyes began to tear up. "I can't lose him, Laxus... Not if I have a chance to stop it..."

Laxus stepped closer to her, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "Then you're not going alone. We'll come with you. Gramps probably mobilized the rest of the guild by now, which means they'll catch up soon enough."

"We're partners, Pixie." Bickslow said. "We'll help you find the Demon Heart and destroy it."

Sorcha nodded. "Then we have to hurry if we mean to get to the Forsaken Temple before night falls."

* * *

The Forsaken Temple loomed in the base of a large canyon to the west of Magnolia, near the Phoenix Mountains. It towered over the ruins of the ancient city that once surrounded its base and the very air in the canyon was filled with darkness.

"Whoah..."

Sorcha held onto Laxus' hand as they stood overlooking the temple. "According to legend, the Forsaken Temple and the city ruins were once part of an ancient civilization called Esluphenia. They worshipped the god of twilight, Rinir, but their greed and hatred for the outside world drove them to dark magik and they became demons themselves. Inherently, Rinir was not an evil good. It's said that he was neutral and kept the balance of magik that exists in the twilight hours. But the malice of the Esluphenians grew too strong and corrupted Rinir."

"What do you know of Demon Twilight, Freed?" Laxus asked.

"The Esluphenians created the Demon Twilight spell by summoning and binding Rinir into a mortal body, sacrificing one of their own as a vessel. The Demon Twilight was said to cast an everlasting twilight over the lands, making rise to demons and abominations of every kind." Freed explained. "It was said that when Rinir was defeated, only his heart remained of his body. If what you said was true, then these dark guilds have already found the Twilight Crown, the Staff of Shadows, and the sacrifical armentinite dagger."

Sorcha's grip tightened on Laxus' hand. "We need to hurry. The power of the God of Twilight combined with the dark magik of the Demons of Esluphenia. It turned these lands into a wasteland, sucking the life out of everything it could. If you are touched by the cursed demons' magik, it corrupts you and turns you from your very being. However Rinir was defeated and the Esluphenians fell has been lost to history and there's no known spell anymore that can reverse the effects of the spell once its been activated." She looked at Laxus. "I don't even think Fairy Law could do it."

"Let's go, then. We need to find this Demon Heart."

* * *

"Is this it?" Lucy asked, sensing the darkness in the air.

"I believe so. This is the spot Master spoke of." Erza said.

Natsu sniffed the air. "Sorcha's already here. Looks like Laxus and the others are with her."

"Good, at least she's not alone in this place." Gray said. "Where do you think we should start?"

"Let's look around, check everywhere along the way." Erza suggested. "We should try to meet up with Sorcha and the others, though." She looked to Natsu. "Natsu, will you lead the way?"

Natsu nodded and sniffed the air. "This way."

* * *

Sorcha looked around, the darkness in the air seeming to grow thicker and thicker the closer to the temple they got.

"Is it just me or does it keep getting darker and darker?" Evergreen whined, looking around.

"It must be remnant from the Eslupheinans time." Freed said, sensing it as well. "It is said that the blackness of their magik rivaled only that of Zeref."

Laxus stayed close to Sorcha, not wanting to lose her in a place like this- especially with what was going on.

"I hear someone coming." Bickslow said.

Sorcha and Laxus hurried into one build while the Thunder Legion hid in one across the way from them. They readied for an ambush if necessary, but they wanted to avoid contact with the dark guilds as much as possible.

Sorcha leaned into Laxus as he held her close while he looked through the window. "I'm sorry..."

Laxus looked down at her. "For what?"

"For trying to go off on my own..."

Laxus kissed her head. "Don't worry about it. I would have found you eventually." He looked out the window as the footsteps grew closer. "Besides, I can punish you later, when this is all over."

Sorcha smiled at that, ignoring her blush.

"Are you sure they're here?"

"Ya, I can smell them."

Sorcha's eyes widened. "That's Natsu and Erza."

Laxus stepped out from the building, Sorcha behind him. "You guys took long enough."

Erza smiled in relief when she saw Sorcha behind him. "You're all safe, good."

Sorcha looked over as Freed and the others stepped out, then looked to Erza. "Have you guys found anything yet?"

Erza shook her head. "No. But Master and a few of the others are here searching as well." She sighed. "You shouldn't have gone off on your own like that, Sorcha. What if something happened to you."

Sorcha's face fell and she stepped closer to Laxus. "I know, I'm sorry."

"What matters is that you're safe. You all are." Erza said, her stern gaze softening. "We need to hurry if we're going to find the Demon Heart before the dark guilds."

"We saw some on the western side of the ruins, coming in just as we did." Gray said. "They won't be far behind us now."

"Do we even have any idea where to look?" Lucy asked.

"It's probably in the heart of the temple." Sorcha said. "The Esluphenians were very big on symbolism. They tended to take things literal."

"Agreed. We should start there, then. Warren is with the Master, we should let everyone know the situation."

' _Is everyone here?_ '

"Ah, speaking of whom." Erza smiled. "Yes, Warren. It would appear that everyone is here."

 _'Did you find Sorcha?'_

"I'm here, Master. I'm sorry I took off alone like that."

 _'You're safe, that's all that matters, my dear.'_

"Master, we are here as well." Freed said.

 _'Freed? So then Laxus is with you?'_

"Ya, I'm here, old man."

 _'Excellent. Now, we have seen dark guilds entering the ruins from the west and the north. Luckily, we have yet to run into any of them, but that can change at any moment so be on your guard.'_

"Master, we believe the Demon Heart is in the heart of the temple." Erza said. "According to Sorcha, the Esluphenians were very literal. She believes that is the best place to start."

 _'Very well. Erza, take Sorcha with you. Laxus, I need you and the Thunder Legion to help scout the area and keep the dark guilds at bay.'_

"What about you, Master?"

 _'The rest of us will do the same.'_

 _'I'll check in with everyone in a bit, but if you encounter the enemy send up a flare.'_ Warren said.

"Understood."

 _'Be careful, my children. Keep up your guard. This is a very evil place full of dark magik. There's no telling what still lingers here.'_

"Be careful yourself, Master."

The telepathic link was severed and Sorcha looked up at Laxus.

"Be careful? All of you?"

"We'll be fine, Pixie." Bickslow said, grinning. "Don't you worry."

Laxus looked down at her. "Don't do anything stupid, Sorcha."

"I won't, I promise."

Laxus leaned down and kissed her, lingering for a few moments before pulling away and looking at Erza. "If anything happens to her, there going to be hell to pay."

"She will be safe with us, I assure you."

"Go on, Pixie. I'll see you soon."

Sorcha nodded. "Be careful." She reached up and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Sparky." she whispered.

Laxus' eyes widened as she set herself down and hurried off with the others. He watched until the darknees seemed to swallow them. 'I love you too, Pixie.'


	19. Chapter 19

Sorcha and the others walked through the ruined streets of the once great Eslupheina, the darkness growing evermore thicker.

"Look, stairs."

Sorcha looked and saw the stairs Happy had pointed out.

"Man, this darkness is so annoying. I can't see anything!" Natsu whined. "Ah, screw this." He lit his fire, but it didn't break through the darkness. "Crap! I still can't see anything!"

Sorcha thought a moment, then knelt down with her palms to the ground and her eyes closed.

"What's she doing?" Natsu asked.

"Shh." Lucy said, her finger to her lips. "She's searching."

"For what?"

Sorcha stood, her eyes opened and she moved towards their right. "Gray, I need your help with something."

Gray nodded and followed after her.

"Where are they going?"

"If I know Sorcha, she's looking for a mineral that can help us." Erza said, smiling. "And if it's the one I think she found, then we're very lucky to have her with us."

Sorcha and Gray returned just a few moments later, placing a stone in each of their hands.

"Alleelite?" Erza asked.

Sorcha nodded. "These canyons used to be full of it, but most people mined them all. However..." She looked around. "No one has ever dared to come here before, so I figured there might be some left. Gray helped me dig them out."

"It's not doing anything." Natsu said.

Sorcha smiled. "Here, let me show you." She held the alleelite stone in her palm and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and focused her mind, letting her magik connect with the stone's power.

Natsu watched in awe as her stone started to glow, the light penetrating the darkness immediately surrounding them. "Whoah..!"

"All you need to do is focus your mind and let your magik connect with the stone's power. Alleelite has the ability to glow in even the darkest of places." Sorcha explained.

"Cool!"

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Imagine that you're forming a link, like when we do with Warren and his telepathy. Imagine your magik swirling inside the stone."

Sorcha smiled as the others did as she instructed, their stones beginning to glow with a soft golden light. "See?"

"That's awesome."

 _'Hey, guys, how's everyone doing?'_

 _'We're all fine, Warren.'_

 _'As are we.'_

"Hey, Warren? I have something that might help everyone." Sorcha said.

 _'What?'_

"Look around wherever you guys are. There should be at least a few places near each of you. You need to find a large outcropping of rock. It'll look completely out of place compared to everything else. Dig at the base of the outcrop and you'll find stones the size of an egg. They're alleelite stones."

 _'Allelite? Here?'_

"This was the only place in the whole canyon that didn't get mined out. For obvious reasons." Sorcha said. "When you find them, you need to establish a link with the stone and let your magik flow through it to light the stone."

 _'How do we do that?'_

"Just take a deep breath and close your eyes, then imagine you're forming a link with the stone's power- like your magik is swirling inside the stone. Once a link is established, the stone will glow and it will be bright enough to penetrate the darkness here."

 _'Well done, my dear.'_

Sorcha smiled, then it faded when she remembered there were dark guilds near. "Just be careful with all these dark guild wizards scurrying about. Extinguish the light by severing the link to the stone's power if you hear anyone near. Hopefully, if anyone sees any lights popping up here and there before disappearing again, they'll just think it's ghosts or something."

 _'Understood. Thanks, Sorcha.'_

"Master, we've reached the temple." Erza said. "We're going inside."

"Master, there's something else you should know." Sorcha said. "The power of the God of Twilight combined with the dark magik of the Demons of Esluphenia. It turned these lands into a wasteland, sucking the life out of everything it could. If you are touched by the cursed demons' magik, it corrupts you and turns you from your very being."

 _'Understood. Be careful, all of you.'_

The link was severed and Erza looked to the others. "Let's go."

* * *

The inside of the Forsaken Temple was freezing, darker than the air outside.

"It's so creepy in here..." Lucy noted, looking around.

"Ya, it is." Gray lifted his alleelite stone and tried to search one of the side rooms.

"What happened? It looks like some kind of fight happened." Natsu noted, looking around.

"Before the time of Zeref, the people of Esluphenia were a peaceful one." Sorcha said, looking at the mosaic on the wall. "They worshipped the god of twilight, Rinir, but their greed and hatred for the outside world drove them to dark magik and they became demons themselves." She showed the depiction of Rinir to Natsu as he came to stand next to her. "They wanted a world of everlasting twilight, where their dark magik would be strongest."

"And what of this Demon Twilight spell?" Erza asked.

"Inherently, Rinir was not an evil good. It's said that he was neutral and kept the balance of magik that exists in the twilight hours. But the malice of the Esluphenians grew too strong and corrupted Rinir, turning him into a demon god. The Esluphenians created the Demon Twilight spell by summoning and binding Rinir into a mortal body, sacrificing one of their own as a vessel. The Demon Twilight cast an everlasting twilight over the lands, making rise to demons and abominations of every kind."

"How are we supposed to stop something like that?" Lucy asked.

"However Rinir was defeated and the Esluphenians fell has been lost to history and there's no known spell anymore that can reverse the effects of the spell once it's been activated."

"If that were to happen, the Master could use Fairy Law, couldn't he?" Erza asked.

"When activated, Fairy Law inflicts massive damage on whoever the caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's heart, and they cannot lie to this Magic." Sorcha explained. "Even so, I don't know if it could reverse the effects of the spell once it's been activated."

"Which is why we need to find the Demon Heart and destroy it before the dark guilds get ahold of it." Lucy added, understanding.

Sorcha nodded, then looked up as Gray rejoined them.

"I found a passageway. Looks like it leads deeper into the temple."

"Then let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

Sorcha and her team followed the passageway Gray had found down deeper into the temple and they were grateful Sorcha was able to find the alleelite stones.

"Is it just me or is it even darker down here?" Lucy asked.

Sorcha nodded. "We must be getting close to the heart."

"So what is this heart?" Gray asked.

"It's literally the heart of Rinir, the God of Twilight. When he was defeated, it was all that was left of him." Sorcha explained. "Whoever defeated him and stopped the Demon Twilight took the heart and the other items to the far corners of Fiore, sealing them away."

"What are the other items?" Lucy wondered.

"The Twilight Crown- which was Rinir's sign of authority as a god and enhanced his powers- then the Staff of Shadows- which was the staff of the high priest of the Esluphenians and could manipulate shadows- and the dagger made of armentinite- which was used for the sacrifice of the vessel."

"And combined with the Demon Heart, what would happen?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that this Druldev of the Void has somehow revived the faith of the Esluphenians and is most likely the high priest." Sorcha said, her brow furrowed. "If I'm right, then he intends to resurrect Rinir and activate the Demon Twilight spell."

"Wait, stop." Natsu said, sniffing the air. "Something's not right."

Sorcha and the others stood still, ready to jump into action. She knelt down and placed a palm to the stone floor, closing her eyes and listening to the stone. "Everyone, quickly extinguish your stones."

The others severed their links, extinguishing the light of their alleelite stones.

"What do you sense?" Erza asked.

"There's a strange energy drawing nearer." Sorcha said, tucking her stone into her pocket and placing her other palm on the stone floor. "Whatever it is, there's a lot of them. They're coming closer."

"Everyone, be ready. Stay on guard." Erza instructed, summoning a sword.

"We can't see anything, though." Gray pointed out.

"I know, just hold on a moment." Sorcha said.

"I hear footsteps..!" Lucy said.

"Lacrima? Down here?" Erza asked, surprised.

"Not lacrima." Sorcha said, shaking her head. "They're aponasite. They're naturally phosphorescent mineral found in deep caverns nearly six miles below the surface."

"That's pretty deep." Gray commented.

"Wow, they're pretty." Lucy said, eyeing the crystals with awe.

"Whatever is coming, it's almost here." Natsu said, sniffing. "I can smell the stench."

They stared at the pathway ahead of them, Erza's sword and Lucy's keys at the ready while Natsu, Gray, and Sorcha readied their caster magik.

"What the hell?"

Coming down the pathway and into the light of the aponasite were a large number of what looked like wraiths.

"Ash wraiths..!" Sorcha's eyes widened. "Don't let them touch you! They're corrupted by the Esluphenian magik!" She looked to Natsu. "You're up, Salamander. Ash wraiths are weak to fire. But you need to stay away from them."

"Gotcha. I'm all fired up!"

Sorcha and the others stood back as Natsu released his Fire Dragon Roar. The ash wraiths writhed and screamed in pain as they burned away, the pathway clearing.

"Go, now!"

They took off down the pathway, their guard up and keeping an eye out for more enemies. They followed the pathway down another flight of stairs before it leveled out into a large cavern.

"Whoah..!"

Lining the walls of the cavern were thousands of aponasite crystal, glowing in blue, green, and purple.

"It's beautiful!"

Sorcha looked around, sensing something off about the cavern. "Look, there." She pointed to the back of the cavern.

A large staircase led up to a platform where it appeared to house an altar.

Sorcha's head began to pound, waves of dark energy piercing her mind.

"Sorcha!"

Sorcha fell to her knees, the dark energy familiar to her. "That's it... the Demon Heart..!"

Erza looked at the altar, her eyes narrowed. "Natsu, wait!"

Sorcha panted, trying to fight back the waves of dark energy, as Natsu ran up the stairs to the altar.

When he reached the altar, Natsu found a clay urn, covered in paper seals. He burned away the seals, breaking down the clay of the urn in the process and revealing the Demon Heart.

"Hurry, Natsu!"

Natsu lit his hand ablaze and reached for the Demon Heart, but something pulled him back and threw him down the stairs.

"Natsu!"

Sorcha felt a new energy through the stone and looked up. "No..."

Coming from the shadows, a young man who appeared to be their age stepped forward, picking up the Demon Heart.

"I can't thank you enough for clearing the path and leading me to the heart of Rinir." He said, smirking as he looked down at the Fairy Tail wizards. "Those ash wraiths were always such a pain, never listened to a single command."

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

The man's smirk turned into a wicked smile. "Who am I? Why, I'm Druldev of the Void, high priest of Esluphenia."

Sorcha's vision was starting to go black. "Why..?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this..?" She asked. "What could you possibly gain from this?"

"Everything, dear girl." Druldev said, chuckling. "For starters, the resurrection of my lost city and the rebirth of Rinir."

"...what?"

"Your city?"

Sorcha thought over his words, then her memory drew her back to the mosaic. "No... it can't be..."

"What is it?"

Sorcha forced herself to her feet. "You're Esluphenia's high priest... you didn't die..."

"What?"

"But the Esluphenians lived over six hundred years ago!"

"Indeed we did. Though, my pesky sister, Phesoria, decided to ruin everything. I barely escaped with my life." Druldev gestured to the large scar on his face. "You see? She nearly took my head in that battle."

Sorcha's eyes widened. "...what?"

Druldev deposited the heart into a small pack at his hip and he disappeared into the shadows, reappearing in front of Sorcha- gripping her chin and looking her over. "Remarkable... You look just like her..."

"Hands off, you shadow dancing freak!" Natsu said, lunging at him.

Druldev skittered out of the way and looked at him annoyed. "You're nothing but a pest." He moved the staff in his hands and flung Natsu into the nearest cavern wall.

"Natsu!"

"You bastard!" Erza lunged for him next, only to have the same thing happen to her.

"Erza!"

"That's it!" Gray made a move next, only to meet the same fate.

"My, my, annoying and tenacious little insects aren't we?" Druldev taunted, tsking his tongue. He looked to Sorcha. "Now, you there. We shall meet again, very soon. I invite you to witness something grand!"

Sorcha felt dizzy, but Lucy steadied her. "What did you mean when you said I look just like her? Like who?"

"Why my sister, Phesoria, of course. It's rather strange how much you look like her. Astonishing, really. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Sorcha Robasan."

"Robasan..?"

Druldev looked like he was lost in thought for a moment.

"Can it be...?" He looked back to Sorcha as she grabbed her head and cried out in pain.

"Sorcha, what's wrong?!" Lucy asked, looking at her worried. She glared at Druldev. "What'd you do to her?!"

"I did nothing."

Sorcha fell to her knees, a strange new vision plaguing her.

* * *

 _"Brother, why are you doing this? Rinir must remain in the heavens, he must not be bound!"_

 _"Sister, you think too much of this world. Rinir can make our world one of twilight! Imagine the power!"_

 _"But the world is not as bad as you and everyone else believes it to be! I've seen the outside world, Druldev, and it's wonderful and beautiful!"_

 _"Enough, Phesoria. Brivus will be sacrificed and be the vessel in which we bind Rinir. You should be happy for our little brother; he brings the Dridava family great honour. Unlike you, bringing shame to our family by bedding that outsider. That child you carry is an abomination; be grateful I don't use it for a sacrifice instead."_

 _Phesoria watched helplessly as Druldev disappeared into the inner sanctum. "Why, brother?" She reached down and touched her belly, feeling the child growing within her. "Wylen, I hope you are safe..."_

* * *

Sorcha was pulled from the vision and felt weaker than any of the other visions, the strange presence resonating with her as the image of Phesoria remained clear in her mind.

"Sorcha, meet me at the Phantom Spire in three days time." Druldev said. "I suspect you have questions and I will answer them."

Sorcha and Lucy watched as Druldev disappeared into the shadows once more.

"Is he gone?"

Sorcha felt the dark energy that had been crashing into her subside and she nodded. "As is the Demon Heart..." She looked up as Gray, Erza, and Natsu stood- thankfully not injured severely. "Are you guys ok?"

They nodded.

"Man, that sucked."

"He's incredibly powerful." Erza looked to Sorcha, seeing her visibly shaken. "Sorcha, are you alright?"

Sorcha nodded, trying to process what she had seen and what Druldev had said. "Let's get back to the others. I don't think Warren's telepathy reaches this far down, so they're probably really worried."

They nodded and headed up back towards the surface.

Sorcha remained quiet the entire time, too many thoughts running through her mind to be able to acknowledge her comrades as they tried to check on her.

* * *

"I still can't reach them, Laxus, I'm sorry!" Warren said, backing away from him.

"Try again!"

"Laxus, you need to calm yourself. Sorcha and the others will be just fine." Makarov said, looking at his grandson. "Do you have such little faith in Sorcha?"

Laxus looked away. "No..."

"Look, I'll keep trying, but if they went into the temple there must be something blocking my telepathy."

Laxus sat down, leaning against his knees.

They had encountered the dark guild wizards and dispatched of them quickly, but what had remained had quickly pulled out of the ruins and retreated.

"Guys, can you hear me?"

 _'Warren! Finally!'_

Laxus looked up at the sound of Erza's voice.

"What happened? I've been trying to reach you for an hour!"

 _'Sorry about that. We found a pathway that led down into the caverns below the temple. From what Sorcha said, we were at least six miles below the surface.'_ Erza said.

"Whoah, really? No wonder I couldn't reach you. Is everyone alright? Did you find the heart?"

 _'We encountered Druldev of the Void. We sustained a few minor injuries, but unfortunately, Druldev obtained the heart before we could destroy it.'_

"Then we've lost."

 _'No, we haven't.'_

Laxus was relieved to hear Sorcha's voice. "Sorcha, are you alright?"

 _'I'm fine, Laxus. Master, we still have a chance to stop Druldev, but we need to get back to the guild and regroup.'_

"I assume you have a plan, my dear?"

 _'I do. Let's meet at the southern entrance of the ruins where we all came in, then I'll explain everything back at the guild hall.'_

"Understood. We will see you shortly."


	21. Chapter 21

**Three days later...**

"Master, there's something that's been bothering me."

Makarov looked at Sorcha. "What is it, child?"

"Ever since the temple, I've been feeling like I'm being pulled to the east. Like there's something there I need to find."

"Do you know what brought this on?"

Sorcha thought a moment. "In the temple, I had another vision. It was like a memory, like I was seeing through Druldev's sister's eyes. The strange presence that I kept feeling with the other visions, it was present in the memory, too. I think his sister, Phesoria, is trying to reach out to me somehow." She sighed, rubbing her neck. "I know it must sound strange."

"What if this is a trap?"

Sorcha shook her head. "In the memory, Phesoria was trying to stop her brother." She looked to Eoin who stood off to the side with Max and Nab. "Druldev sacrificed their brother as the vessel and she had begged him not to." She looked back to Makarov. "What if she's trying to help us? What if she's trying to lead me to something that can help us stop Druldev?"

Makarov thought a moment. "Alright, my dear. But don't go alone."

"I'll go with her." Laxus said.

Sorcha looked at him and smiled.

"Take Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and the Thunder Legion with you, too." Makarov said. "If this is a trap, I don't want you to get caught off guard."

Sorcha nodded. "Of course, Master." She looked to Eoin. "What about my brother?"

"I will keep him here and keep an eye on him." Makarov said. "Though he made us both promises, I am worried he will not keep them." He looked at her. "Which is why you're taking the others with you."

"To make sure that I'm safe and he doesn't have any reason to break his promise."

Makarov nodded. "Be careful and hurry. We don't have much time left before the ritual begins."

Sorcha nodded. "I still have Warren's card. I'll call if anything happens."

Makarov watched as she and Laxus gathered the others and hurried off. 'Stay safe, my children.'

* * *

"Where are we?"

"It's so pretty here!"

Sorcha stopped and stared, her eyes wide and teary.

"Sorcha?"

"This is..."

Laxus looked around, seeing the field of white lilies, and he understood. "This is you old home, isn't it?"

Sorcha nodded. "This is where Eoin and I lived with our parents, before they..."

Laxus squeezed her hand. "It's OK, Sorcha."

"I don't understand... why would she lead me here..?"

Laxus and the others watched as Sorcha stepped through the charred remains of her old home, looking for something. They watched as she used her magik to move the rubble out of her way before she disappeared down a set of stairs.

"Laxus, you go with Sorcha. We'll wait out here and keep watch." Erza said.

Laxus nodded and followed after Sorcha, finding her in the cellar of the house. "Sorcha?"

Sorcha was looking around, feeling the stone foundation. "It has to be here, somewhere..."

Laxus watched as she knelt and placed her palms to the floor, her eyes closed.

Sorcha opened her eyes and looked to the southern corner when broken beams and a bookshelf leaned against the wall. "Laxus, help me move this?"

Laxus helped her move the beams and the bookshelf, revealing a musty old wooden door. He watched as Sorcha closed her eyes and focused her magik on the door, a magik seal appearing and a clicking sounded as the door unlocked and creaked open. He followed her into the room, looking around and seeing it lined with shelves filled with scrolls, magik tomes, and loose papers.

"What is this place?"

"It's a secret room my mother showed me once when I was a child." Sorcha said, looking through the shelves as she let the strange presence guide her. "Her and Dad kept all of our family's records, our heirlooms, all of their materials and resources on magik." She stopped when she saw a large scroll with her family's seal. "Here."

Laxus turned and stood next to her as she lay out the scroll on the desk next to them. She pulled out her alleelite stone and lit it, giving some light to read through the scroll.

"It's my family tree." Sorcha said, confused.

Laxus looked down and saw her name and Eoin's, among other names.

Sorcha looked at her parents' name and smiled sadly, touching the inscription softly. "Jack Robasan-Kay Ind." She swallowed her tears and read out the names on the scroll. "Let's see... there has to be something here... There's Dad's parents."

Laxus looked at the names as she pointed. "Nicholas Robasan- Connie Irla."

"Then, there's Mom's parents." Sorcha tapped on her grandfather Gyrrord and her grandmother Shenedu's names. "Wait..."

"What?" Laxus looked at the names. "Gyrrord Desyre- Shenedu Dridava."

"Dridava... no, that can't be..."

Laxus looked at Sorcha, seeing confusion and fear mixed in her eyes. "Is that significant?"

Sorcha traced her family tree through her mother's side from her grandmother and all the way to the top of the scroll. "...what..?"

Laxus looked at the names at the top of the scroll. "Beredon Dridava- Ailis Summalt." He looked at the names of their children. "Phesoria Dridava-Brivus Dridava-Druldev Dridava." His eyes widened. "What?"

Sorcha stared at the names. "He's my ancestor...?"

Laxus looked through the family tree, hoping they weren't seeing what they were seeing. "Shit... that guy's related to you?"

Sorcha stepped back, her mind reeling. 'Why..? Is this what you wanted me to see, Phesoria..?'

Laxus looked to Sorcha. "Hey, are you alright?"

Sorcha nodded. "I-I think so. I need some air..." She grabbed the scroll and rolled it back up before stepping out of the room. When Laxus left the room, she closed the door and replaced the magik seal on it.

Laxus followed her back to where the others waited.

"What'd you find?" Gray asked.

"Sorcha? Are you OK?" Lucy asked, seeing her ashen face.

Sorcha looked down at the scroll. "Um, ya... I, uh... Remember when Druldev said I looked just like his sister?"

"Ya?"

Sorcha handed her the scroll. "I found out why..."

Lucy unrolled the scroll, looking at it. "It's your family tree."

"Look at the top."

Lucy looked at the top, her eyes widening. "No way..!"

"What is it?"

"Druldev is..."

"He's my uncle, twenty-four generations back..." Sorcha said, wrapping her arms around herself. "The reason he said I looked like his sister is because my mother's family is descended from her..." She leaned into Laxus as he hugged her.

"Whoah, no way. Really?" Gray looked at the scroll, seeing the names. "Damn."

Freed looked at Sorcha. "Are you alright, Miss Sorcha?"

Sorcha sighed. "I don't know... but it's all starting to make sense now..."

"Uh, guys, who's that?" Bickslow asked, pointing to the field of lilies.

Sorcha looked up to see a strange woman standing there, a soft glow around her.

"Hey, Sorcha, she looks just like you!" Natsu said, looking between her and the strange woman. "But her hair's black."

Sorcha pushed away from Laxus and looked at the woman. "You're Phesoria."

The woman nodded. _"And you are Sorcha, the last of my line."_

"Whoah, that's Phesoria?" Lucy asked. "But why is she here?"

"What do you want?" Erza asked.

 _"I mean you no harm."_

Sorcha stepped closer to Phesoria, looking at her. "You're the one who's been sending me the visions."

 _"I am. I apologize for the pain they have caused you. Such is the price of such a gift, however."_

"Why are you here?"

 _"Long ago, the Esluphenian people were a peaceful and prosperous one. We lived in harmony with the world around us, but some wanted more power than the Twilight God, Rinir, granted us. They began to turn to the dark magik that lured them into shadows. My brothers among them."_

"What happened?" Gray asked. "What we saw in the Forsaken Temple was evil."

 _"Druldev was the first to fall to dark magik, convincing his followers to join him. Little by little, there were only a handful of our people who remained as they were and resisted the darkness. The more power they gained, the more it corrupted them. Eventually, the darkness turned them into demons. My mother and father tried to stop Druldev, tried to reason with him, but because they were the leaders of our people and those who remained true to their faith, he executed them for treason. He assumed our father's position as the high priest and cast out those who would not follow him. Myself included."_

"That's when you met Wylen." Sorcha said, understanding as she saw the images- the memories- as they passed through her mind.

Phesoria nodded. _"Those of us who were cast out chose to find a new home in the world and we found ourselves drawn to a nearby village, outside of the canyon. It was there that I met Wylen Unna and his people, who welcomed us with open arms. During our time in the village, we learned that the world Druldev and his followers described was nothing more than a lie, a facade to justify their desire for more power. We saw only light, love and compassion, honesty and loyalty instead of the hatred, greed, war, and violence Druldev told us there was. After a time, Wylen and I fell in love and were expecting a child, but we had received word from the temple that Druldev was going to bind our god to the body of a mortal, sacrificing our younger brother. I left the village and returned to the temple, trying to make my brothers see reason. Druldev did not listen, however."_

"Druldev told you that you brought shame to your family by bedding with an outsider and bearing his child, that Brivus would bring honour back to the Dridava family." Sorcha said.

 _"Druldev turned me aside and there was nothing more I could say."_ Phesoria continued, sadness heavy in her eyes and voice. _"When I returned to the village, the others who were cast out with me brought to my attention something that could change everything."_

"What?"

 _"When we were cast out, among our numbers where the scholars. They had taken with them as much of the scrolls and tomes they could save, all of which had survived the culling of knowledge before the darkness took its hold. Within the tomes and scrolls were powerful spells, ones that were of light and the true nature of twilight. Including this one."_

Sorcha and the others watched as a glowing ball of energy formed in Phesoria's palms. When it finished materializing, Phesoria stepped closer to Sorcha and placed it into her hands.

 _"This is Twilight Star. It is our people's most treasured spell, our strongest power. It is the true essence of twilight, the true form of the magik that resides within the twilight hours."_

Sorcha looked down, seeing a bright white light in the center, blues, purples, pinks, oranges, yellows, and greens swirling around it. "It's beautiful."

 _"This was the spell I used in order to defeat Rinir and my brother."_ Phesoria explained. _"You must stop Druldev at all costs. I was too weak from the battle to fully utilize this spell's abilities, but you, Sorcha, have the power that I could not reach. Only you can stop Druldev and restore Rinir."_

"What do you mean? What am I supposed to do?" Sorcha asked, looking at her.

 _"You must all hurry, the hour of twilight is nearly upon you."_ Phesoria stepped back, summoning a magik circle that spread out beneath Sorcha and her comrades.

Sorcha looked down, seeing the magik circle form as the ball of energy was absorbed into her chest. She looked up at Phesoria as she began casting her spell. "Wait!"

Phesoria smiled. _"You are not alone, Sorcha. Your friends are at your side."_

"What about you?"

 _"If you have need, I will come."_ Phesoria reached the end of her spell and smiled one last time before she faded from view and Sorcha found herself in a new place, her friends at her side.

"What the hell was that?"

"Where are we?"

Sorcha looked around, seeing the Phantom Spire not too far from them. "She brought us to the Spire."

The others looked and saw the Phantom Spire looming against the sky as the twilight hour drew nearer.

"She teleported us here?"

Sorcha felt a cool wind blow through the field they stood in, sensing Phesoria was still with her in a way. She smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out Warren's card. "Warren, can you hear me?"

 _"I hear you, Sorcha. What's going on? Did you find what you were looking for?"_

"I did."

 _"That's great! You should hurry back, though, we're running out of time."_

"Actually, we're near the Phantom Spire."

 _"What? How'd you get there?"_

"I can explain later, but right now we're almost out of time. Please tell Master that we're going to the Spire and we're going to do everything we can to stop this from happening."

 _"I'll let him know, but Sorcha, you should know that Eoin took off not too long after you left. We can't find him anywhere."_

"What?" Sorcha's chest tightened. "If I know my brother, he'll be here soon if he isn't already."

 _"Just be careful, OK? We're heading your way."_

"Sounds good, we'll see you soon. Be safe."

Sorcha looked at her comrades. "Let's go. We don't have much time left."


	22. Chapter 22

Sorcha and her comrades stood behind the stone pillars that surrounded the ritual ground.

"Pixie, are you sure about this?" Bickslow asked, looking at her.

Sorcha nodded, looking at the others. "We have to get the artifacts away from him. We need to stop the dark guilds' chanting and we need to take out Druldev before he can complete the ritual."

"Take them by storm?" Natsu asked.

Sorcha smiled and nodded. "Take them by storm."

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!"

"Let's move!"

Sorcha and the others lunged at the dark guild wizards, throwing spell after spell at them. The dark guilds were not much of a match for them, though, since all of them were incredibly weak for being wizards.

"Get to the artifacts and destroy them! We only have a few minutes left!"

Sorcha watched as Natsu lunged at Druldev, who had turned and glared at the Fairy Tail wizards interrupting his plans.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, you shadow dancing freak!"

"Insolent pests!"

While Natsu attacked head on, a few of the others made their way to assist him only to be met with Druldev's shadow attacks. He raised the Staff of Shadows and sent them flying, each of them hitting the stone pillars or landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Guys!" Sorcha glared at Druldev as he turned his attention to her. "You're going to regret that!"

"Slither and strike, Shenat!"

Sorcha turned and saw Eoin joining the fray, summoning his basilisk tattoo spirit. "Eoin!"

Eoin gave her a curt nod and tried to face against Druldev, using Shenat to strike at him but to no avail.

"Enough!" Druldev growled and slammed the Staff of Shadows to the ground, sending each of them flying backwards. "You insignificant little insects are too late. The hour of twilight has arrived!"

Sorcha pushed herself to her feet, glaring at him. "You don't even have a vessel to sacrifice!"

"Don't I?" Druldev grinned wickedly.

Sorcha watched in horror as Druldev grabbed the armentinite dagger and raised it up to the sky, bringing it down towards his own chest. "No!" She threw her hands forward, connecting with the armentinite crystal the dagger was crafted from.

Druldev looked at the dagger, confused as it stopped mid air. "What's the meaning of this?" He looked at Sorcha, seeing her magik circle. "You worthless wretch!" He flung a shadow attack at her, knocking her back and breaking her connection to the dagger.

Sorcha cried out as the attack hit her and flung her back into one of the stone pillars.

"Sorcha!"

Laxus watched as Eoin hurried to her side, helping her to her feet.

"Kyrnawi tasarak ast!" Druldev spoke his incantation and drove the dagger into his chest, a black and purple aura erupting from where he stood and shooting into the sky- turning it dark like the air around the Forsaken Temple.

"No, he's activated the Demon Twilight!"

Sorcha and the others watched as the darkness surrounded the ritual ground.

Druldev stood, his appearance now very demonic.

"No... he used himself as a vessel..!"

"You cannot stop me! I will bathe in the blood of fairies before dawn!" Druldev said, grinning wickedly.

"Watch out!"

The members of Fairy Tail that were present prepared themselves for the attacks that Druldev threw at them, looking up only when they noticed they were unscathed.

"Look!"

Eoin and Sorcha stood at the front lines, protecting their comrades as Druldev of the Void threw spell after spell at them. Sorcha had thrown up a stone barrier and Eoin's tattoo spirits tried to fight back the spells. Makarov and the others from the guild had joined them as well, trying to protect those who were injured.

"Druldev is too strong, Sorcha. I have to use Rusorth!"

"Eoin, stop! There has to be another way! You promised!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way to stop him, sister."

Sorcha shook her head as she fought to keep her stone barrier in place as their enemy threw everything he had at them, but the barrier was beginning to break. "Eoin, please!"

Eoin caught her as the barrier shattered and blasted her back. He set her on the ground and walked towards the one attacking them, activating the one spell he had told Sorcha he would never use because of what it would cost- not unless there was no other way, no other option. "I call upon the mighty and the strong, the eternal and the protector."

Sorcha watched helpless as Laxus held her back from running to stop her brother. "Eoin!"

Eoin began to glow as he finished his spell. "From the highest of heavens, from the deep of the abyss, on ethereal winds through astral skies." He put his hands together and formed the magik circle. "Come forth, Rusorth the Dragonlord!"

Sorcha watched in horror as the tattoo of the Dragonlord came to life and took over Eoin's body, transforming him into a black dragonlike humanoid creature adorned with scaled armour.

Eoin- or Rusorth- lunged at their opponent with full force, a giant broadsword swinging towards him.

Sorcha stared in awe and in shock at what was her brother attacking and beating down their enemy. "No... someone has to stop him..."

"Sorcha, it's too late."

"No, it can't be..!" Sorcha refused to listen to reason, but then when Eoin- Rusorth were beginning to lose control and reached a berserker type mode, she feared they were right.

Eoin-Rusorth attacked blindly, but they were winning and to deal the final blow, they activated a forbidden spell and a black and silver glowing orb began to form between their hands.

"That's the Shadow Bomb spell...!"

Sorcha tried to call out to Eoin one last time, but she couldn't get through to him.

"We have to run!" Makarov called out as Laxus grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Sorcha ran, but when she looked back and saw the spell was complete and Eoin-Rusorth were firing the Shadow Bomb, she threw up a wall of Ismina- the strongest and thickest brush known to their world- around her and everyone with her. She grunted as the shockwave from the Shadow Bomb hit the Ismina wall, but it was enough to protect them. She thought they were going to be safe, but a second and final shockwave came from the spell cracked the wall, one of the pieces of the branches hitting her in the head. She winced as blood dripped down her face, but she tried to keep the Ismina wall up until it was safe. However, her strength was failing her and she collapsed, the Ismina barrier with her.

"Sorcha!" Laxus rushed to her side, pulling her into her arms as her vision faded.

Sorcha could hear him and the others calling to her, but they were fading. The strange presence she had felt began to envelop her as her vision went black and she lost consciousness. She found herself floating in an empty void, then searing pain erupted through her body and she screamed.

 _'Sorcha, can you hear me?'_

Sorcha recognized the voice calling to her in the emptiness. 'Phesoria?'

 _'I'm here, child. You must get up. You have to use the Twilight Star.'_

'I don't think I'm strong enough...'

 _'You have the power I never did. You alone can restore all that once was. Now, open your eyes.'_

Sorcha opened her eyes, seeing Phesoria illuminated in the empitness- reaching out to her.

 _'Take my hand. You must get up, your friends need you.'_

Sorcha reached out to Phesoria, taking her hand and feeling her ancestral aunt pulling her through the empitness.

"Sorcha, wake up!"

Sorcha stirred and opened her eyes, seeing Laxus leaning over her. "Laxus..."

"You're awake..! I thought I'd lost you..."

Sorcha smiled and reached up, touching his cheek.

Laxus helped her sit up.

"Where's Eoin?" Sorcha asked, looking around.

"I'm sorry..." Makarov said. "Eoin is gone..."

Sorcha looked over at the large crater that had once been the Phantom Spire and its ritual ground. "Eoin..." Her chest tightened, knowing that her vision had come true. She made to stand, but as she did a rumble sounded around them and she stared, wide eyed, at the crater left behind by the Shadow Bomb spell. "No..."

"It can't be..!"

"How is he still standing?! Eoin threw everything he had at him!"

Standing in the clearing dust and smoke was Druldev, injured but alive. And pissed.

 _'It's time, Sorcha.'_

Sorcha heard Phesoria calling to her. She looked at her friends. "I have to stop him."

"You can't do it alone."

Sorcha turned to Laxus. "I have to use Twilight Star. Otherwise, we've failed and we can't save anyone."

Laxus pulled her into his arms and held onto her for a moment. "Just promise you'll come back."

Sorcha nodded, looking at him. "I promise."

Laxus leaned down and kissed her, lingering for as long as he could before Druldev roared and started charging at them, quickly closing the distance. "Sorcha."

Sorcha looked at him.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Laxus stood with the others as Sorcha turned away and made her way towards the advancing Druldev. 'Please be careful...'


	23. Chapter 23

"Phesoria, are you with me?"

 _"I am."_

"Let's begin."

Laxus and the others watched as Sorcha stopped in the center of the field between them and Druldev. They watched as she began to glow, a collection of magik circles appearing around her- forming what looked like a six point star.

Sorcha watched as Phesoria materialized and lunged at Druldev, using what little power she had left to try and slow him down and give Sorcha the time she needed to cast her spell. She closed her eyes and focused all of her magik power into the spell, seeing it clearly in her head now.

"Akular damen jistrah nal hakon." The first magik circle activated. "Pilif nal vinaquirem pveathr korilath." The second circle activated. "A pakliol vimi khetsaram kiranann." The third circle activated. "Kair ne akular locitum. Nal jalaran akular."

Laxus and the others watched as the forth and fifth circles activated, then saw Phesoria phase out as Druldev overcame her and started closing the distance between he and Sorcha.

Sorcha's eyes opened and she called out the final incantation. "Utzilah sula pilif!"

The final magik circle was activated and Sorcha was surrounded by a glowing array of blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, and green lights that danced around her.

Druldev stopped dead in his tracks, staring in fear and awe at Sorcha. "That's Twilight Star! But how?!"

"In the name of all those who stood before me, I banish you Druldev Dridava to the Void and I relinquish your claim over the God of Twilight. In the name of my ancestors I free Rinir from the darkness and restore him to the heavens where he rightfully belongs." Sorcha said, walking towards Druldev. In her hands, a large white spear formed- sparkling like stars.

"N-No..! How can you wield the Heavens' Spear?"

Sorcha lunged at Druldev, and with each attack her power grew. "This is for Phesoria, the sister you cast out and abandoned!"

Druldev screamed in pain.

"This is for my mother and father who died protecting our family's secrets!"

Druldev stumbled back, the darkness in his body beginning to crack.

"This is for my brother who died trying to save us!"

Druldev was thrown back, but Sorcha appeared behind him and kicked him skyward. He looked below him and saw the ground disappearing. When he looked above him, his eyes widened.

Sorcha appeared above him, the Heavens' Spear aimed for his heart. "This is for my friends in Fairy Tail that you hurt!" She drove the spearhead into his heart and twisted. "Go back to the shadows, lost forever in the void that consumes you. I release you!"

Druldev's darkness shattered, the light of the Heavens' Spear consuming him. "No!"

"Light of the Heavens, Heart of the Gods: Twilight Star!"

Below, Laxus and the others watched as the brilliant light erupted into the sky, spreading out like a warm blanket.

"Look, the darkness is fading!"

Laxus looked around, the dark air vanishing as the heavens cleared. He looked up to where Sorcha had been, but saw no sign of her.

"Where's Sorcha?"

"I don't see her!"

"Look, there!"

Laxus saw her falling from the sky and used his Lightning Body technique to rush to her side, catching her just before she hit the ground. He looked down at her, fearing the worst. "Sorcha?"

Sorcha stirred. "L-Laxus..?"

Laxus smiled. "You did it."

Sorcha looked at the sky, smiling as the star dust danced around them. "It's over..."

"Sorcha!"

Sorcha let Laxus help her to her feet and she smiled as the others came running up to her.

"You did it!"

"That was incredible!"

"That was awesome!"

Laxus stood there and smiled, watching as Sorcha was bombarded with hugs.

"She did it."

He looked down at his grandfather. "That she did." He saw the look on Makarov's face and his smile faded. "What?"

Makarov looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing." He looked at the others. "Let's go home, everyone. This is a victory worth celebrating!"

Laxus knew he wasn't telling him something, but he was just happy to have Sorcha alive and well. He reached out and took her outstretched hand.

"Let's go home, Sparky."

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild returned home and celebrated their victory, happy to be alive and to have stopped the end of the world.

Sorcha stood off to the side, a smile on her face but a heavy heart. She knew her time was nearly upon her and she was just happy to see everyone safe and well.

Lucy looked up and saw Sorcha leaving the guild hall, a sad look in her eyes. 'I wonder if she's OK.'

Sorcha went to her apartment building and knocked on the door of the landlord's unit.

"Sorcha, dear, hello!"

"Hey, Mona."

"What can I do for you?"

"Here."

Mona looked down at the large pouch Sorcha placed in her hands. "What's this?"

"Enough rent for the next ten years."

"But why so much?" Mona looked up and saw the look in Sorcha's eyes. "What's going on, dear?"

"I need a favor. Can you keep my apartment as it is until I get back?"

"Of course, but what's going on?"

"I'll be going away for a while and I don't know when I'll be back." Sorcha said, leaving it at that. "But if I don't return after ten years, please allow my friends in Fairy Tail to take care of my things."

"O-Of course. But is everything alright?"

Sorcha nodded, leaning down and hugging the middle aged woman. "It will be. Thanks for everything, Mona. Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

Mona hugged her, sensing there was more to it than what she was being told. "Of course, dear." She watched as Sorcha stepped back, waving as she disappeared down the street. 'Be safe, dear.'

Sorcha walked to the field where she and Eoin used to play, where she had trained to get stronger for his sake and the sake of her friends- her family. She stood among the lilies, feeling the cool breeze blowing through the field.

"Sorcha?"

Sorcha looked and saw Lucy standing at the outer edge of the lilies. "Lucy..."

"You're missing a great party. Is everything OK?"

Sorcha touched the trunk of willow tree and smiled sadly. "You know that you're one of my best friends, right?"

"Of course, but-"

"There was a price in using the Twilight Star, one that Phesoria spoke of before I cast the spell." Sorcha said, feeling that her time had come.

"What price? What are you talking about?" Lucy started to move through the lilies towards her.

Sorcha turned towards her, leaning against the trunk of the tree as it opened up for her. "The Twilight Star takes a great deal of magik power to cast. Phesoria wasn't strong enough when she cast it, but I was. Though, because of the amount of magik power needed to cast it, my body can't regenerate it as quickly as before."

"Sorcha..?" Lucy stopped, her eyes wide as she watched as a crystalline shell began to form around her and the trunk of the willow tree close around the shell. "What's happening to you?"

Sorcha smiled at her sadly. "It's the only way for me to regain the magik power I've lost, Lucy. My connection with nature is all that keeps me grounded. It's the only thing that can help."

"There has to be another way! Come back to the guild and we'll figure it out!"

Sorcha shook her head, feeling that she was nearly merged with the tree. "I love you, all of you, like family. You're all I have left. And I hate to leave you like this."

"What about Laxus?"

Sorcha's eyes welled with tears. "Tell him I'm sorry, tell him I love him."

"Sorcha, please!" Lucy stood before the trunk of the tree, looking helplessly as the shell was completed, sealing her within the trunk of the tree.

"Goodbye, Lucy."

"Sorcha!"

* * *

Natsu looked up as Lucy returned, seeing her tears. "Hey, what's wrong Lucy? It's a party, you shouldn't be crying."

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked at the others. "S-Sorcha... she..."

Laxus looked at her, his chest tightening. "What about Sorcha?"

Lucy looked at him. "I'm sorry, Laxus... she..."

"She what?!"

Lucy's tears renewed and she collapsed to the floor. "She wanted me to tell you she was sorry, that she loved you... I'm so sorry, Laxus..."

Laxus' eyes widened as he tried to understand. "Where is she..?"

"In the field... the willow tree... she..."

Laxus turned and ran, hoping it was a nightmare.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Gray asked.

"The Twilight Star demands a great deal of magik power from its caster." Makarov said, looking down into his beer with a heavy heart. "Sorcha was strong enough to cast it with no difficulty, but it cost her too much magik power and she can't regenerate it quickly enough."

"What are you saying, Master?" Freed asked, his eyes wide.

"The only way Sorcha can restore her magik power is to connect with that which is strongest and for her it is the nature around her."

"So are you saying... she's gone..?" Cana asked.

"She will return in time, but until then-"

"No, there has to be another way!" Evergreen said. "We have to help her!"

"There is no other way for her to recover." Makarov said, his chest tightening at the thought of what Laxus was going through. "We must have faith that she can recover and will return to us when she does."

* * *

"No..."

Laxus stood before the willow tree, seeing that Sorcha's body had become encase in a crystalline shell- protecting her as she lay sleeping within the trunk of the tree.

"Why... why wouldn't you say goodbye..?" Laxus reached up and touched the shell, feeling her warmth even still. He pressed his forehead to the shell. "Don't leave me... please, Sorcha... I need you..."

He sank to his knees, his fists clenched against the trunk of the tree as the tears spilled over.


	24. Chapter 24

**Five years later...**

Makao sat at the bar with Wakaba, sighing. "That Twilight Ogre is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Sucks that we owe them money, too."

Makao took a sip of beer. "Ya... I'm just glad they haven't touched Sorcha's tree."

"Ya... it's been five years and she still hasn't recovered her magik power..."

"Dad, do you think Sorcha will ever wake up again?" Romeo asked, looking at Makao.

"I don't know, son... I don't know..."

* * *

In the field where Sorcha and Eoin Robasan had once played as children, Mona stood looking at the willow tree. She had heard from some of Sorcha's friends what had happened, learned of the sacrifice she made to protect the people she loved.

Mona put a hand over the crystalline shell, sighing. "Come back to us, Sorcha... Fairy Tail needs you..." She turned away and began heading through the lilies back to the road, but a sudden cracking noise gave her pause and she turned back to look at the tree. "Sorcha?"

The crystalline shell had cracked and a sudden wind blew through the field as an aura colored like twilight emanated from the trunk of the tree. Mona walked closer to the tree, placing her hand over the crack. She squealed as the shell shattered and a mist erupted from the casing. Mona stumbled back, shielding her eyes until the mist dissipated.

In the trunk of the tree, Sorcha stirred and pushed away from the wood. She opened her eyes and looked around groggily.

"Sorcha?"

Sorcha looked towards the sound of the voice calling to her. "Mona..?"

Mona's eyes welled with tears and she put her hands to her chest. "Sorcha, you've come back..!"

Sorcha stepped out of the trunk of the tree, closing up the hole behind her as she gave a silent thanks to the tree for helping her. She looked at Mona, see streaks of silver running through her dark blue hair. "Mona, what are you doing here?"

Mona ran to her and threw her arms around her. "You're awake! Oh, my dear girl, I've missed you!"

Sorcha hugged her. "I'm sorry..."

Mona stood back and beamed at her as she wiped her tears away. "No matter. You're back and well and safe."

Sorcha smiled, then realized something was different about the city. "How long was I asleep?"

"Five years, dear."

"Five years? What about Fairy Tail? Is everyone else OK?"

"About that, dear..." Mona looked at her. "There's something you should know."

* * *

Kinana looked up from cleaning dishes behind the bar and smiled as a strange young woman walked into the guild hall. "Hello, can we help you?"

The woman looked around like she was trying to remember something.

"Kinana, who's that?" Makao asked, coming out of his office and seeing the stranger.

"I don't know, she just showed up."

Makao stepped closer. "Can I help you, miss?"

The stranger turned at his voice and looked at him, her eyes wide. "Makao?"

Makao nodded. "Ya, but who are you?"

"You've aged, old friend." She said, smiling.

"Old friend? What are you-" Makao's eyes widened as he got a good look at her. Her skin was more tan and her hair had gone from the forest green he remembered to jet black with ivy green tips, but she still wearing the same clothes she had the last time he saw her and she still had the same violet eyes and warm smile. "Sorcha..?"

Sorcha nodded, her smile growing. "It's been awhile, Makao."

Romeo and the others had come back into the guild hall from either doing chores or returning from a job and they stopped when they saw Sorcha standing there, their eyes wide.

"Hey guys."

Romeo's eyes teared up and he ran to her, recognizing her immediately. "Sorcha, you're back!"

Sorcha caught him as he jumped into her arms and hugged him. "You've gotten bigger, Romeo."

Bisca, Alzack, Max, Nab, Jet, Droy, Laki, Reedus, Warren, and Vijeeter stared at her, seeing the same that Makao had: a young woman with long black hair with ivy green tips and bronzed skin, but the same clothes, same violet eyes, and same warm smile of the friend who had gone to sleep five years ago.

"Is it really you, Sorcha?" Bisca asked.

Sorcha looked up and smiled, nodding. "It's really me."

Kinana and Makao watched as their friends crowded around Sorcha, hugging her and welcoming her back.

"Master, who is that woman?"

"That's Sorcha Robasan. She was an S-Class Wizard in our guild, but five years ago during the Demon Twilight fiasco, Sorcha used so much of her magik that she needed to go into a deep sleep to restore it."

"She's been sleeping for five years? Oh, was she the one in the tree that everyone spoke of?"

Makao nodded. "And now she's back."

Sorcha held Bisca and Alzack's daughter, Asuka- who excitedly told her that she had just turned four- and looked to Makao. "Mona didn't tell me everything, so could you fill in the rest?"

* * *

Sorcha stood outside of the guild hall, which had been reduced to an old rundown tavern outside of Magnolia.

"Are you OK, kiddo?"

Sorcha looked up as Wakaba joined her. "As much as I can be."

Wakaba sighed. "I'm sorry, Sorcha. I wish we had better news to give you."

"It's OK. I knew things would change, but I never realized how much." She looked up at the sky. "Has no one truly never found any sign of the Tenrou Island team?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that we've stopped looking."

Sorcha sighed. "Good."

Wakaba looked at her, surprised that she had changed so much. "I would say you haven't changed, but I'd be lying through my teeth."

Sorcha smiled as he laughed nervously. "It's OK, Wakaba. I know I've changed. We all have." She looked down at her hands. "You know, while I was sleeping, Phesoria came to me. She taught me all of the spells that she knew, showed me some many things."

"Didn't she vanish before you cast the Twilight Star?"

"She used the last of the power she had that brought her to this plane and was forced to return to the realm of spirits." Sorcha smiled sadly. "But she told me that Eoin was fine, that he was sorry he broke his promises."

"Sorcha..."

Sorcha looked at the sky. "Whatever his reasons, he saved all of us and gave us the time we needed to defeat Druldev once and for all." Her smile grew as the wind blew through the trees. She looked at Wakaba. "I know that everyone on Tenrou Island is still alive. We have to keep hope that they will return to us."

Wakaba smiled at that. "You're absolutely right, kiddo."


	25. Chapter 25

**Two years later...**

Sorcha walked down the winding roads back into Magnolia, her pack shouldered and her coin purse bouncing at her hip. It was another beautiful day in Magnolia, the spring air a cool welcome on her return to town from her job. She made her way to the Fairy Tail guild hall, nestled quietly in the forested outskirts of town.

"Hey, Kinana!"

Kinana looked up to see Sorcha entering the guild hall and she smiled. "Hello! How was the job?"

Sorcha smiled, grabbing her coin purse and a nearby bowl. "It went well. The contact gave me a bit extra since I helped them rebuild their town after that Vulcan attack. Those giant furballs are getting really ballsy lately, not sure why though."

"Wow, that'll be enough to help us get through the next few months on its own!" Kinana stared at the bowl, now almost overflowing with money. "I'll take it to Master Makao right away."

Sorcha smiled. "Thanks, Kinana. I'm gonna grab another job and head out, so I'll see you when I get back?"

"Of course! Be safe?"

"Always am."

"Oh, Sorcha, you're back."

Sorcha looked up as Makao came out of his office. "Hey, Master. Ya, I just returned from my job."

"Look, Master!" Kinana presented him with the bowl of money.

"Whoah, that's a lot of money." Makao said, looking from the money to Sorcha. "You keep up like this, we'll be able to get back on our feet in no time."

Sorcha smiled, glancing at the job board. Her smile faded a bit and she sighed. "There aren't many jobs coming in still. We got lucky with the last few I took." She looked at Makao. "Anyway, Master, I'm going to grab another job and head out."

"Oh, um, before you do..." Makao pointed behind her.

"Sorcha..?"

Sorcha's eyes widened at the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in years. She turned and stared at its owner, not believing her eyes. "Lucy?"

Lucy stared at Sorcha, tears in her eyes. "I don't believe it..!" She ran to Sorcha and threw her arms around her. "You're back!"

Sorcha was taken aback, but she wrapped her arms around Lucy and hugged her tightly. "Lucy... I thought I'd never see you again..!"

Lucy stepped back and smiled, wiping away her tears. "We got back a few weeks ago."

"But how? Tenrou Island disappeared along with the rest of you!"

"Long story short, the first master of Fairy Tail- Mavis- was able to activate the spell 'Fairy Sphere' using the bounds of our friendship and saved us when Acnologia attacked. Now, after seven long years, we've returned."

Sorcha looked over as Erza made her way to her. "Erza?" She hugged her as well when Erza pulled her in for one. "Thank goodness you're all safe." She stepped back and looked around the guild hall, seeing Gray, Mirajane and Elfman, along with a few faces she didn't recognize- people who had joined the guild after she went into her slumber- in the guild hall.

"No way, is that really you, Sorcha?"

Sorcha smiled as the others joined her. "You're all here..!" She looked around the guild hall, but saw no one else. "What about the others?"

"Natsu and Happy are training." Gray said.

"Hello, you must be Sorcha Robasan."

Sorcha nodded as the blue haired woman smiled. "Yes. Are you a new member of Fairy Tail?"

"This is Juvia. She joined our guild not long after you went to sleep." Mira said. "And there are a few others who joined as well."

"Come on! Everyone has been dying to see you again!" Lucy said, grabbing her hand.

Sorcha followed her outside into the courtyard and towards the back of the guild hall where their garden and clothes lines were.

"When we heard that you had woken up, we were all so happy to see you again. But Master Makao said that you were still out on a job, so we've been waiting for you to come back." Lucy explained. "Hey, Natsu! Happy!"

Natsu and Happy turned around, smiling when they saw Lucy. Natsu sniffed the air, his smile growing. "Sorcha! Long time no see!" He sniffed again. "You smell kinda different, though."

"Sorcha!"

Sorcha caught Happy as he flew into her arms, crying. "Oh, Happy." She held the little cat close and smiled. "There's no need to cry."

"But we were all really worried and we really missed you!" Happy said, sniffling.

"I'm alright now, Happy. And I missed you, too."

"Sorcha?"

She looked up and her eyes widened. "Lisanna?"

Lisanna ran to her and threw her arms around her just as Happy took to the air again. "It's so good to see you!"

Sorcha hugged her and looked down at her. "But, we thought you were dead!"

"It's a long story, but basically I was sent to Edolas when their Lisanna died. I was stuck there for two years, then when everyone was brought to Edolas by the king, a whole bunch of stuff happened and I was sent back."

"I'm so glad you're alright." Sorcha hugged her.

"Sorcha, is that really you?"

"Levy!"

Levy ran to her and joined in the hugging, smiling. "It's been too long! We were all relieved to hear that you had woken up again!"

Sorcha smiled. "It took awhile, longer than I thought. I'm sorry I worried you guys."

Levy and Lisanna stepped back and smiled, then stood aside as a few others stepped forward.

"Is that Pixie?"

"I do believe it is!"

Sorcha smiled and embraced Evergreen as she, Freed, and Bickslow approached her. "You guys!"

"Oh, Sorcha, we've missed you dreadfully!" Evergreen said. She stood back and looked her over. "You've really changed! I love your hair!"

Sorcha smiled, then hugged Freed and Bickslow, giggling as his babies surrounded her and cheered with glee. She looked around, her smile fading a bit. "Is he..."

"He isn't here, but I'm sure he's fine."

Sorcha looked down and saw that Makarov had joined them as well. "Makarov!" She leaned down and hugged him. "I'm so relieved to see everyone safe again." She stood and stepped back, looking at everyone. "When I woke up and found my way to Fairy Tail's 'new' guild hall, Makao filled me in on what happened. We were all so worried we'd never see you again. Poor Romeo hadn't smiled once since you guys disappeared." She looked at the rundown tavern they had come to call their guild hall. "I've been taking as many jobs as I can, trying to do extra work along the way, and bring in any money I could. But the number of job requests has gone down so much over the years." She looked back at her friends- her family- and smiled. "But with everyone back again, we can really rebuild our guild's reputation and get more jobs coming in again."

"So who the hell are you?"

Sorcha looked up as a black haired, gruff looking young man with iron all over his face and arms stepped forward. "My name is Sorcha, I've been a member of Fairy Tail since I was a child."

"How come I've never seen you before then?"

"Gajeel, don't you remember people talking about the girl in the willow tree?"

"Oh, that's you?"

Sorcha nodded. "Seven, nearly eight years ago, we faced an enemy that was stronger than we thought. I lost my brother in that battle and used up nearly all of my magikal power trying to save everyone. As a result of the spell I cast, the amount of magikal power I had used was not replenishing like it should so I had to go into a deep sleep in order to restore it. If I hadn't, it would have killed me." She looked at the young man. "Your name is Gajeel?"

"Ya, what of it?"

Sorcha smiled. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild, Gajeel. Though, it comes years too late, it is wonderful to see another strong wizard within our ranks."

"So, Sorcha, what was it like being stuck in a deep sleep for so long?" Natsu asked.

"It wasn't as boring as one might think." Sorcha said, smiling. "I was actually training the entire time, though it was more on an astral level than physical."

"You reached the astral plane?" Makarov asked.

Sorcha nodded. "While I was sleeping, Phesoria came to me. She reached out to me through the realm of spirits and drew me to the astral plane. She actually taught me a lot of the spells she knew, the ones that had been saved by the scholars when they were exiled. She helped me gain more power, more knowledge, and she helped me train until I mastered the spells given to me."

"What about your hair? It used to be all green." Levy pointed out.

"When my training was complete and my magikal power was nearly restored, Phesoria and I became one. I guess you could say that whatever power she had left fused with my own and she passed on finally. As a result, some of her energy altered my appearance a bit."

"That explains why you smell different!" Natsu said.

Sorcha nodded. "Mmhmm."

"But it's still you, right?" Levy asked, a worried look on her face.

Sorcha nodded. "It's one hundred percent still me, Levy."

"Well that's a relief." Lucy said, smiling. "What are you up to today? It'd be nice for us all to catch up."

"I was going to head out on another job actually, but I think I can take a day or two off first. I haven't seen you guys in a long time; it'll be nice to catch up."

* * *

Sorcha stood off to the side, watching as her family and friends rejoiced in their return and reuniting with her after so long. The guild was still a lot smaller than it used to be, but its major members had all returned and things seemed like they were getting back to normal.

"Miss Sorcha?"

"Oh, hey Freed."

"Are you doing alright?"

Sorcha nodded. "Ya. It's good to see everyone again."

"And we are happy to see you well again, too." Freed looked from her to their comrades. "He never stopped hoping you'd return someday, you know."

Sorcha sighed, knowing who he was talking about. "I know... but I can't expect things to remain the same as they were before." She looked at Freed. "Makao told me what happened to get him exiled from the guild."

"We all made mistakes that day. And while it seemed like he was trying to destroy the guild and rebuild it anew, the truth shined brightly when he cast Fairy Law and no one was hurt."

Sorcha sighed and looked at their friends. "Fairy Law is designed to take out any one the caster deems an enemy. If no one was hurt..."

"One's heart and magik cannot lie. Deep down, he loved the guild and all its members, which is why the spell didn't work. He never truly saw any of them as an enemy."

"Freed, how was he when I went to sleep?"

"He changed, as one might expect, but it was clear that he missed you very much. As we all did. I do believe that many of his actions since the day you fell into a deep slumber were a result of your absence. As long as you and Laxus have known each other, he was always a better person with you around. When you grew together in your relationship, he was a different person- a happier person. But when you left us, it was as though his world came crashing down and he lashed out at those around him."

Sorcha sighed. "I was afraid that would happen..." She placed a hand on Freed's shoulder. "Thanks, Freed."

"Of course."

"I think I'm going to head home for the night. Let the others know if anyone asks?"

"I will."

"Thanks." Sorcha began turning away.

"Miss Sorcha?"

She stopped and looked back at him. "Hmm?"

"It is wonderful to see you again."

Sorcha smiled at that. "It's good to see you, too, Freed. All of you."

* * *

Sorcha walked through the dark streets of Magnolia, heading home. She stopped by the field where the lilies and willow tree grew, passing through it every time she went between the guild hall and her apartment. She walked through the grassy field, stepping through the ring of white lilies, and she stood in front of the willow tree. She reached up and touched the trunk where she had slumbered for five years, sighing.

"Thank you for helping me, for protecting me." She said to the tree. 'If only it hadn't have come to that, the others wouldn't have suffered as much... especially Laxus...'

Sorcha stepped back and turned towards the road, stepping through the lilies. A breeze blew through the field and she looked up at the sky. She sighed, aching to see Laxus again but fearing that they could never be together again.

"I'm sorry..."

"Who are you?"

Sorcha's eyes widened and she looked towards the road, seeing Laxus approaching.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

'He doesn't recognize me...' Sorcha looked away, her heart heavy.

Laxus came to stand just in front of her and he looked from her to the tree. "What business do you have here?"

Sorcha kept her face down. "Just giving thanks to an old friend." She started to walk away, passing by him as another breeze blew through the field.

Laxus sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent on the wind. His eyes widened and he looked after the woman who had been standing near him, seeing her hair swaying in the breeze. "Wait."

Sorcha stopped.

"Turn around."

Sorcha turned and she watched Laxus' eyes widen as the moon came out from behind the clouds and shined down on the field.

"Sorcha..?"

Sorcha looked at him, thinking back on what Freed had said and thinking about how much she must have hurt him. She turned away, afraid to face him in that moment, and she took off running, heading straight home. She opened her door, and closed it quickly behind her, leaning against it as the tears streamed down her face.

'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Laxus...'


	26. Chapter 26

"Turn around."

As the moon came out from the behind the clouds and shined down on the fields, Laxus felt his eyes widen. Before him stood a young woman with dark tan skin, long flowing black hair with forest green tips wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a light green filigree pattern, black leggings and a pair of black boots. He didn't recognize who she was at first, but the unmistakable scent of jasmine and peach and the brilliant violet purple eyes made him realize who she was.

"Sorcha..?"

Sorcha looked at him for a moment before turning away and taking off running back into town, a look of sadness and worry etched in her face, a glimmer of tears forming as she turned away.

He followed after her, wondering if he was dreaming. He headed straight for her apartment, pulling the key out of his pocket- having received one from Mona not long after Sorcha went to sleep. He pushed the door open, seeing the lights on and the clothes she had been wearing on the floor in a pile. He looked around the apartment, having not been in it since the Tenrou Island incident.

'Looks the same as always, except for the fresh supplies.'

He looked up as the bathroom door opened and Sorcha stepped out in a white nightgown, running her fingers through her hair.

Sorcha stopped when she saw Laxus standing in her apartment, confused because she was certain she had locked the door. "Laxus..."

Laxus turned towards her as she stood there, staring at him. He walked over to her, reaching up to touch her cheek. "It's really you..."

Sorcha looked away and stepped back, moving to her bed. "Why are you here?"

"I came looking for you."

"How'd you get in here? The door was locked."

"I have a key." He showed her the key before putting it back into his pocket. "Mona gave me a key and let me keep the place clean."

Sorcha looked at him as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "You took care of my apartment while I was sleeping?"

"Well, just until I went to Tenrou Island."

Sorcha sighed, sensing the tension. "I'm sorry..."

Laxus looked at her, seeing her pulling her knees to her chest. "Why did you run?"

Sorcha felt the tears coming again, slipping down her cheeks. "I didn't know if I could face you... not after what happened..." She buried her face in her arms as they held her knees close to her. "I'm so sorry..."

Laxus sighed and went over to the bed, sitting next to her. He reached over and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "You haven't changed..."

Sorcha was surprised as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. 'His heart's pounding...' She sniffled, catching his earthy scent and feeling the familiar calm it brought her. 'He smells the same...'

"I'm glad you're back, Sorcha. We really missed you."

Sorcha sat back and looked at him. "I've missed you guys, too. When Makao told me what happened, I was worried I'd never see any of you again."

Laxus reached up and wiped away her tears. "They told us you woke up a couple years ago. I'm sorry we weren't there to greet you when you came back."

Sorcha leaned into his hand as it came to rest on her cheek, missing his touch. "It's OK. What matters is that you're all home now."

They sat there looking at each other for a moment, silent, before Sorcha broke the silence.

"Makao told me everything, Laxus..."

Laxus sighed. "I figured he did when he said you were back."

Sorcha put a hand on his chest. "Why did you turn against the guild, Laxus? They were your friends and your family."

Laxus tried to look away, but Sorcha stopped him and he looked at her. "I'm not going to make excuses. I was wrong to force everyone to fight each other like that."

"Then why?"

"I felt lost... I lashed out at everyone after..."

Sorcha leaned forward, hugging him. "I'm sorry, Laxus... I didn't mean to leave you alone like that..."

Laxus wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her hug. "I know it was the only way to help you... Gramps explained that if you didn't, you would have died..."

"I didn't want to leave you and everyone else alone like that..."

"It's alright..."

Sorcha looked up at him. "Freed told me that you never gave up hope that I'd wake up."

Laxus nodded. "I'd visit your tree every day I could. I'd sit for hours, hoping that somehow you'd wake up again."

"Laxus..." Sorcha searched his eyes for a moment, then looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been gone for five years... I didn't say goodbye..."

"Sorcha, look at me."

Sorcha let him lift her chin up and she met his blue-gray gaze.

"For me it's only been a few months. And that hasn't changed how I feel about you."

"Laxus..."

"You're still my girl, no matter what's happened." He chuckled and leaned closer. "Though, now I suppose you're my woman."

Sorcha smiled at that and pressed her forehead to his. "I missed you, Sparky..."

Laxus smiled at that. "I can't believe I missed you calling me that..." He leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled back and looked down at her, his smile grew. "I missed you too, Pixie."

* * *

Sorcha woke the next morning, finding Laxus still in bed with her. She smiled and sat up, looking down at him. 'He hasn't changed much at all.' She slid out of bed, making her way to the bathroom.

Just a few moments later, Laxus stirred and sat up. Looking around, he saw that he was still in Sorcha's apartment. He looked towards the bathroom, seeing the door ajar and hearing the shower running.

Sorcha let the warm water rush over her skin, squealing as Laxus wrapped his arms around her. "Shit, Laxus, you scared me!"

Laxus chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her neck. "You could've woke me up, too. You know I'd never say no to showering with you."

Sorcha blushed, something she hadn't done in a long time. "I didn't want to wake you." She felt an old and familiar sensation running through her body as Laxus held her close to him. "You look like you needed the rest. Besides, you're cute when you sleep."

"Oh? Is that so?" Laxus reached down, gently rubbing her clit. "You're still as cute as ever, you know."

Sorcha shuddered under his touch as his other hand moved up to caress her breast. "Laxus, what are you..."

"I've missed you, Sorcha..." He bit down a bit on her neck, earning him a small moan. "I can always stop, if you want." He licked the tender spot on her neck.

Sorcha shook her head.

"Then say it." Laxus teased, sliding his fingers into her and pinching her nipple.

"Ah..!" Sorcha felt her body burning, aching for more of his touch. 'Laxus... I want you...'

Laxus was surprised to hear her voice in his head, but he brushed it aside for the moment and leaned down to kiss her.

Sorcha's body ached for him to fuck her and she didn't have to wait long.

Laxus bent her over, shoving his dick into her. Sorcha gasped, surprised that he was being so rough with her after not being with each other for so long, but as he thrust his dick in and out of her she began to enjoy it more and more, reveling in the ecstasy that had once been a distant memory.

Laxus pressed Sorcha against the wall of the shower, fucking her from behind. He never thought he would miss her as much as he had and after seeing her again, he wanted- _**needed**_ \- to feel her again.

Sorcha gasped as her breasts pressed against the cold tile of the shower wall, but it quickly subsided as Laxus fucked her. 'He feels so good..!'

Laxus' grip tightened on Sorcha's hips as he reached his climax. He quickened his pace before pulling out, covering her back with cum. Sorcha leaned against the shower wall, trying to catch her breath as the cum ran down her leg as it washed away.

"You alright?" Laxus asked, helping her stand up straight.

Sorcha nodded. "A little rougher, weren't you?"

Laxus looked down at her, worried. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sorcha smiled, leaning into him. "Not at all. You know I like it rough."

Laxus chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good." He looked at the shower head. "The water's going to get cold."

Sorcha nodded. "True. Shall we finish then?"

"Sure."


	27. Chapter 27

Things were finally getting back to normal in the Fairy Tail Guild. Sorcha had woken from her deep slumber, the team from Tenrou Island had returned, and while their numbers were still low, Fairy Tail was starting to return to its former glory. Sorcha found herself rebuilding the bonds she had once shared with her comrades and strengthening the ones she had already reforged.

One day, just as spring was starting to turn into summer, Sorcha stood in the fields outside of the guild hall.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Erza asked, standing across from her.

Sorcha nodded. "We never finished our training, Erza. Besides, I've gotten much stronger since then."

Erza smiled. "Very well. Let's begin."

Sorcha readied herself as Erza requipped into her Lightning Empress armor and charged at her. She dodged Erza's attack, countering with one of the spells Phesoria had taught her.

"Reprisal of Twilight!"

Erza barely managed to jump out of the way as a blast of twilight colored energy shot towards her. "Impressive. You've learned twilight magik as well?"

Sorcha nodded, dodging Erza's next attack and countering it with one of her nature spells. "I was productive while I slept, Erza. Phesoria helped me train in the astral plane."

"I can see that. Very impressive. Let's see what else you've got!"

As Erza and Sorcha faced off against each other, the others in the guild had gathered nearby and were watching.

"Whoah, no way! Sorcha's holding her own against Erza?" Warren noted.

"It looks like she's got Erza on the defense!" Max added.

"I wanna fight the winner!" Natsu called out, grinning from ear to ear.

Makarov and Makao stood with Wakaba as they observed as well.

"So, Makao, she seems to have grown exponentially during your time as Master." Makarov said. "I'm impressed."

"I didn't do anything, to be honest. She's been like this since she woke up." Makao said, chuckling nervously.

"She's always taken the harder jobs, picking up other jobs along the way, and always finding extra work just to bring in money." Wakaba said. "She's been a real help, even with the Twilight Ogres' demands. Unfortunately, they always seemed to wait til she was out of town to stop by."

They watched with worry as Erza threw a lightning spell at Sorcha, but what happened next surprised her.

Sorcha took the the spell head on, letting its energy surround her as it coursed through her "armor".

Erza stared at her in surprise and awe, just like everyone else, at the branches that had wrapped around her body to form an armor of sorts. "What is that?"

"When Laxus and I took that job on Thunder Island, the villagers warned us of a plant that grew on the slopes of Mount Faraway. The wyvern seemed to have an immunity to it, but they warned against its paralytic properties." Sorcha explained. "This is called 'Raiju's Nettle'. When we first started training, I couldn't draw on it quickly enough to utilize it. I didn't know what it was called; not even Levy could find it. Not long after I woke up, I went back to Thunder Island and spoke with the villagers. They told me of its name and gave me a sample to return with." She pointed to a nearby bush. "When I returned, I planted it and used it while I trained. I was able to overcome its paralytic properties and gain an immunity to it, just as the wyvern had."

"Impressive."

Sorcha smiled, taking a new stance- one she had learned from training with Phesoria. "That's not all I learned." She lunged at Erza, jabbing at her with her elbows. She ducked under Erza's weapon and aimed for her pressure points, immobilizing her.

"Whoah!"

"No way!"

Erza collapsed to the ground, helpless.

"Phesoria taught me the martial arts of the Esluphenian people. Termaara was a strictly offensive martial art that focused on overpowering your opponent by constantly hammering your opponent with relentless and often dirty attacks. However, I adapted it to where I've minimized the need to fight dirty." Sorcha explained. She hit the pressure points again, releasing Erza before she helped her to her feet. "The primary focus lies on both pressure points and elbow jabs and it often relies on the strength and speed of both the attacker and defender. The biggest strength of Termaara is versatility and speed, allowing you to use a wide array of tricks. By capitalizing the speed of both fighters your opponent is likely to exhaust themselves, which helps defend your weaknesses more."

"I am most impressed, Sorcha. It's been awhile since someone has been able to beat me." Erza smiled.

Sorcha smiled. "Thanks. Though the biggest weakness of Termaara is that it requires a great deal of mastery and if you're still relatively new to this style, you could quickly end up overpowered, I've worked tirelessly over the years to master it. I still have a ways to go, but I'm confident enough in my skill."

"Well your hard work has clearly paid off." Erza hugged her. "I'm very proud of you, Sorcha. You've come a long way."

"Thanks, Erza." Sorcha hugged her back and stepped back, rubbing her neck as she laughed nervously. "Honestly, though, I wasn't sure I could beat you. I'm actually surprised I was able to catch you off guard like that."

As Erza and Sorcha laughed, the rest of the guild stared at them.

"Sorcha took Erza down like it was nothing!"

"Holy crap, that was awesome!"

"Awesome, but totally scary, too. Remind me to stay on her good side!"

* * *

Sorcha was walking through the forest when a loud commotion sounded. She looked around, seeing a burst of lightning shooting up into the sky. "Laxus?" She took off running towards it, sensing him nearby.

She stepped out and saw a smoking forest vulcan laying on the ground.

"Sorcha, what are you doing here?"

Sorcha looked over at Laxus. "I was going for a walk and saw your lightning. I was worried."

"Well, I'm fine, so don't worry about it."

Sorcha sighed, looking at him. "Is everything alright?"

Laxus looked away. "I'm fine. Shouldn't you be going on another job soon?"

'What's wrong, Laxus?' Sorcha hurried after him as he started to walk away and she stood in front of him. "Laxus, what's wrong? Don't shut me out."

Laxus looked at her and sighed, a small smile growing. "Using my own words against me?"

Sorcha nodded. "Of course." She touched his chest and stepped closer to him. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Laxus made to answer, but voices sounded nearby. "What the..?"

"I wonder who that is."

"Let's check it out."

They walked towards the sound of voices and found Natsu arguing with Gajeel about beating someone.

"Who's beating who now?"

Natsu and Gajeel looked over at Laxus. "Laxus!"

"Whoah, that lightning really was Laxus!" Happy said.

Laxus and Sorcha looked behind them as the Thunder Legion called out and joined them.

"What's going on?" Bickslow asked.

"There's nothing going on, is there?" Laxus said, glaring at the two dragon slayers.

"Have you been living out here in the woods this entire time?" Natsu asked.

"Laxus, is that true?" Sorcha asked, looking at him.

"I travel a lot, but I stay here from time to time." Laxus replied.

Gajeel chuckled. "If you're this close, you should just come back to the guild already."

Laxus looked at him. "Why's that? Have you been missing me?"

"I don't give a crap if you come back or not." Natsu said, then grinned and put his fists together. "But since we're here, I think we should throw down and see who comes out on top."

"Sounds good to me." Gajeel said.

Laxus scoffed at that. "You guys really want me to take the bait, don't you? You want to go get me all riled up and ready to fight. Well, I got better things to do." He started turning away.

"Like run away?"

"Natsu!"

Laxus glared at Natsu. "What?"

"You've never been the type of guy to back down from a challenge, so what are you scared of?"

"You'd be wise to mind your tongue, Natsu." Freed warned.

Sorcha looked from Laxus to the dragon slayers then back to Laxus as he agreed.

"Now, that's more like it!" Gajeel and Natsu said in unison, grinning.

"Sorry, but you're not laying a finger on him." Bickslow said.

"You'll have to go through the Thunder Legion." Evergreen added.

Sorcha sighed and looked at the others. "This is getting out of hand..."

"Nah, I'd like to teach these clowns a lesson all by myself." Laxus said, cracking his knuckles.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Natsu said.

"Alright, Natsu, looks like you're first then."

Sorcha stepped back as Laxus began to spark and flames appeared in Natsu's hands.

"Wait, stop!"

Sorcha looked over to see Wendy- one of the new recruits to Fairy Tail who had been on the Tenrou Island team- come out of the forest with her exceed companion, Carla. She sighed in relief as Wendy tried to tell them they shouldn't fight unless it was a special occasion and insisted the match take place the following day. She looked at Laxus as he agreed to meet Natsu in South Gate Park and turned away.

"Laxus..."

Sorcha followed after him, grateful that the others went back to their business. "Laxus?"

"What?"

She stepped in front of him, stopping him. "Why didn't you tell me you were living out here?"

Laxus looked away. "What difference does it make?"

"You could have been staying with me."

Laxus looked at her. "What?"

Sorcha reached up and grasped his hands. "Come live with me."

"In your apartment?"

Sorcha nodded. "Why not? I have plenty of room and I won't let you keep living in the woods." She stepped closer to him, looking up at him. "Please? Don't make me beg."

Laxus smirked and cupped her chin. "I don't know, you're pretty cute when you beg."

Sorcha blushed and stuck out her tongue, playfully. "Meanie." She sighed. "But seriously. Will you move in with me?"

Laxus nodded. "Sure."


	28. Chapter 28

"Is that really all you have?"

Laxus set his pack down and nodded. "I moved around a lot after Gramps kicked me out of the guild, so I didn't keep anything that wasn't important."

"You could have stayed here, you know. You already had a key."

"I stopped by after jobs to make sure everything stayed clean, but that was it." Laxus sighed, sitting down on her- their- bed. "It hurt too much to stay here long. There were too many reminders of you."

"Laxus..." Sorcha stood in front of him. "I'm sorry..."

Laxus leaned back on the bed, pulling Sorcha down with him. "It's fine, Pixie. You're here now, that's what matters."

Sorcha smiled at that. "Glad to see that you're still a big softie."

"Call me that again, I dare you."

Sorcha leaned in closer, tracing the muscles on his chest. "Softie."

Laxus smirked, pulling Sorcha on top of him- earning a giggle in return. He reached up and pulled her down, kissing her.

Sorcha immersed herself in the kiss, feeling the arousal beneath her. She reached down, sliding his cock out of his pants and into herself. She smirked when he moaned through the kiss.

Laxus watched as she pulled off her dress and unhooked her bra, feeling a new burning fire rise within him as she started to play with herself, getting off while fucking him. He was beginning to lose control and he flipped her over, pinning her to the bed and sucking on her nipple as he thrust his hips back and forth.

As he moved to kiss up her neck and jaw, finally meeting her lips, Sorcha pulled Laxus' shirt off and pulled him closer, loving the feeling of her breasts against his chest. She gasped through their kiss as he claimed her lips again, picking up the pace- thrusting harder and harder until he reached his climax. Sorcha gasped as her body quivered from her own climax. They went still for a moment or two, their bodies heaving against each other as they tried to catch their breath. Eventually, Laxus pulled out of her and put himself away, laying down beside her.

After catching his breath, Laxus looked at Sorcha. "Are you sure about me moving in with you?"

Sorcha rolled onto her side and looked at him, nodding. "Of course. I had wanted to ask you before the Demon Twilight incident, but..."

"I know. It's alright, Sorcha." He rubbed her back, realizing how much he really missed her. "Thanks."

"Of course." Sorcha's smile faded a bit as her expression turned more serious. "Are you sure about fighting Natsu and Gajeel tomorrow?"

"Why, you worried?"

"Not about you, more worried about their reckless stupidity. You're S-Class for a reason, Sparky."

"And they're going to learn that the hard way."

Sorcha smiled. "Just be careful?"

Laxus rolled his eyes and pulled her down for a kiss. "I promise."

"Good. We should get some sleep."

* * *

"What's the big occasion?"

Sorcha looked around South Gate Park, seeing stands and tons of people participating in some kind of festival. "A festival?"

"When word got out that you were having a fight, the whole town decided to throw a big party." Bickslow said, joining them with Evergreen and Freed.

"You seeing this, Laxus? You're still quite the celebrity around here." Evergreen added.

Laxus smirked. "Ya, I still see they're a bunch of idiots."

Sorcha smiled as Freed told him what a legend he still remained in the guild, getting teary eyed and asking why he wouldn't come back to the guild already. 'It's wonderful to see that even through everything that happened, everyone still loves and respects Laxus.' She looked at Laxus as he watched a young boy and his grandfather, a soft smile appearing. 'He looks so happy.'

"Are you ready, Laxus?" Mira asked, coming over.

"I suppose so." He looked down at Sorcha, smiling. "I'll make this quick, alright? Then let's get out of here for a bit after."

Sorcha smiled and nodded. "OK." She followed the Thunder Legion as they led him to a chair that had been placed at the base of the tree and stood next to Bickslow as Laxus took his seat.

"Cool! Laxus is so calm and collected it's terrifying!" Jason said, ecstatic as always. "Sweet! Black Steel Gajeel looks ready to throw down! The two heroes stare down their opponent. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife!"

Sorcha looked at Gajeel, seeing him grinning at a little black cat. 'That must be his exceed. Do all dragon slayers have exceeds? I mean, Laxus doesn't, but still it makes me wonder.'

"Cool! Natsu has arrived! All three warriors are in their places!"

Sorcha smiled when she saw how serious Natsu looked. She looked down at Laxus, squeezing his shoulder gently as she leaned forward. "Remember your promise, Sparky. Be careful."

Laxus looked up at her and nodded. "I know, Pixie."

Sorcha watched as Laxus stood and took his place across from Natsu. Laxus began to spark and Natsu's hands went alight with fire. 'They're not kidding, are they?' She watched as Natsu lunged at Laxus only to be struck down without landing a single hit.

"Great job as usual, Laxus." Evergreen said, beaming at him.

"The little guy still has nothing on you, buddy." Bickslow added.

Laxus turned towards Gajeel. "So, are you ready for round two?"

"Where'd he go?" Sorcha asked, looking around and sighed as the rest of the guild went searching for him. "Things never change, do they?" She looked over to see Makarov, Wendy, and Carla had arrived. She looked between Makarov and Laxus, sensing the tensions. She stepped closer to Laxus, putting a hand on his back. "Laxus?"

Laxus turned around and started walking away. "Come on, Sorcha, let's get out of here."

"You're just gonna take off again?" Bickslow asked.

"Please! Come back to Fairy Tail!" Evergreen begged.

Sorcha looked behind them as Freed turned to Makarov.

"Master, hasn't his expulsion from the guild last long enough? Take him back!"

Sorcha sighed when Makarov said nothing and she hurried to catch up with Laxus. "Are you alright?"

Laxus sighed and nodded, looking down at her. "Ya, I'm fine."

"Would you ever come back to the guild?"

"I don't know, maybe. It isn't my decision, though." He chuckled. "Don't look so worried, Sorcha."

Sorcha looped her arm through his and sighed. "I'm sorry. This must be tough. For the rest of the guild, it's been seven years since the Battle of Fairy Tail but for the Tenrou Island team, it's only been weeks. It must be difficult for Makarov, too." She looked up at the sky as they rounded the corner onto their street. "It's Master Makao's decision really, now."

Laxus opened the door of their apartment and held it open for her. "I suppose it is. I don't expect anything to change, though."

Sorcha sighed, closing the door behind them. "Well, at any rate, it's just good to have you back- safe and sound."

Laxus smiled at that, pulling her in for a kiss. "I could say the same about you." As Sorcha wrapped her arms around his waist, he thought back on something. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"The other night, in the shower, I heard your voice in my head." He looked down at her. "I don't remember you ever being able to do that."

Sorcha smiled and looked up at him. 'Telepathy. Similar to Warren's, though I can connect with anyone that I wish with my mind alone.'

"Something you learned when you were sleeping?"

Sorcha nodded. "Mmhmm. Phesoria taught me a lot of things." She stepped back and went to her desk, grabbing a notebook. "I've been trying to write down everything she taught me. I thought maybe I could pass it down in the family, if I ever had kids one day."

Laxus looked through the pages, seeing several dozens of spells, but he looked up at that last comment. "You see yourself having kids?"

Sorcha blushed and nodded, leaning against the table. "Maybe. I don't know. I guess it's something I've always thought about as a possibility." She looked at him. "What about you?"

Laxus shrugged at that and came to stand in front of her, his hands moving to her hips as he set the notebook down. "I never really thought about it. To be honest, I never thought I'd even find myself in a relationship with someone." He leaned down and kissed her. "Though, I could see myself rethinking a lot of things for the future. So long as you're in it."

Sorcha blushed and hugged him, smiling lovingly. "You big softie..." She looked back up at him. "So, you wanted to go somewhere after the big fight, right?"

Laxus nodded and smiled. "Pack your bags, Pixie."

* * *

"Wow, Laxus, this is beautiful!"

Laxus set their bags on the floor next to the bed and smiled. "Glad you like it."

"I love it!" Sorcha threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "But this must have been expensive."

Laxus chuckled, lifting her up and holding her against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Nothing but the best for you, Pixie."

Sorcha giggled as he carried her to the bed and set her down, leaning over her. "You know you're the best, right?"

Laxus smiled and nodded, kissing her. "I try."

"So we get this whole cabin to ourselves?"

"Ya."

"For how long?"

"The whole week."

"What brought this on?"

Laxus looked at her, brushing her hair from her face. "We haven't a proper date since you went to sleep."

"Fair enough."

"Ready for the best week of your life?"

Sorcha giggled and nodded. "Of course!"


	29. Chapter 29

Sorcha and Laxus spent the entire next week at the mountain resort of Castlewood, enjoying the scenery, the spa, the lake, and the seclusion they were able to get in their cabin. It was a nice change from everything that had been going on.

By the time they had returned, they were told about the Key of the Starry Sky incident and were also informed that Fairy Tail would be competing in the Grand Magik Games. But the most surprising news was that Gildarts had been chosen as Fairy Tail's fifth master and during his brief day or two as Master, he had named Makarov as Fairy Tail's sixth master and reinstated Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail. The Thunder Legion of course was relieved, as was Sorcha. She knew that Gildarts had taken into consideration everything that Laxus had done for the guild, even being excommunicated. She was relieved to see that his actions were noted and rewarded.

Upon deciding that Fairy Tail would compete again, determined to win now that its best members had returned, everyone split up into their own groups to go off and train for the next three months. Sorcha went with Laxus and the Thunder Legion, while most of the others grouped together and went to the beach to train.

When they had reached their destination, Sorcha helped set up camp and stood next to the lake at their sight, looking up at the sky. The moon and stars shined brightly and the warm spring breezes blew through their camp.

"Sorcha?"

Sorcha turned to see Evergreen joining her. "Hey, Ever."

"Are you alright? I've noticed you've been a bit off the last few days."

Sorcha nodded, looking out over the lake. "Ya, I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sorcha smiled and nodded. "I know. Thanks, Ever."

Evergreen smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "Whatever it is, don't push yourself. You know we worry about you, but not nearly as much as Laxus does."

Sorcha nodded. "I know." She looked back at the camp fire where Laxus sat with Bickslow and Freed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

Sorcha leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"What?!"

"Shh! I'm not a hundred percent sure, not yet at least." Sorcha said, trying to cover her mouth.

Evergreen pried her hands free and looked at Sorcha, replying in a hushed voice, "You have to tell him..!"

Sorcha sighed. "I don't want to say anything until I know for certain. It could just be something I ate."

"That may be true." Evergreen sighed, but she hugged her and smiled. "If you are, then I am so happy for you both."

Laxus and the others looked up at Evergreen's reaction to whatever Sorcha had just told her. They watched Sorcha shush her and Evergreen hug her, clearly happy about something.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Chick stuff, probably."

"Whatever it may be, we shouldn't pry."

Eventually, Sorcha and Evergreen returned to the campfire and they ate a quick dinner before turning in with the others.

Sorcha and Laxus lay in their tent, having decided to sleep separate from the others.

"So what were you and Evergreen talking about earlier?" Laxus asked.

Sorcha blushed and nestled in closer to his chest. "Girl stuff. I told her about a rumor I had heard about Levy and Gajeel from Mira."

"What, that they've got a thing for each other?"

Sorcha smiled, glad that he bought her little white lie. 'I can't tell him. Not just yet.'

"It's kinda obvious. You watch them long enough, they practically act like they're already together."

"I think they'd be cute together. His brutish nature would be tamed by her gentleness and her kindness. Though from what I've heard about Gajeel, he seems like he's just misunderstood and puts on the tough guy act to hide how he really feels." She glanced up at Laxus and smiled. "Kinda like someone else I know."

Laxus smirked at that. "Ya, but you changed that about me, haven't you?"

Sorcha kissed him and settled back into his arms. "It would seem that I have."

"And I couldn't have wished for anyone better to do so." Laxus held her closer, having realized more and more every day since they had been reunited that he loved her more than anything and he couldn't imagine a life without her. 'I'll ask her soon. When the time is right.'

* * *

As the next few days went by, the nausea that had been plaguing Sorcha continued to persist and after a week or two of it, she knew for certain what the cause was.

"Hey, Laxus?"

Laxus looked up from where he had been sparring with Freed. "What is it?"

Sorcha blushed a bit and smiled. "Why don't you take a break? I feel like going for a walk and wanted to know if you'd come with me."

Laxus looked at Freed who nodded and sheathed his sword. "Sure."

Sorcha smiled, grasping his hand with her own and waved to Freed as they headed off into the woods.

They walked along the perimeter of the lake, silently enjoying the chirping birds and the soft rustle of leaves in the wind.

"So, what's going on?"

Sorcha looked up at Laxus, seeing him glancing down at her. "I can't just steal you away for a break from all that hard training?"

Laxus stopped and turned to her, lifting her chin as he smirked at her remark. "I can tell you've got something on your mind, Pixie."

Sorcha stuck out her tongue and smiled. "You see right through me sometimes, don't you?"

"I've got the most persistently perceptive woman; it'd be a shame if I didn't learn a thing or two from her."

Sorcha smiled at that. "Let's go for a swim."

Laxus watched as she slid out of her clothes, save her underclothes, and waded out into the lake. "You're going to make me work for an answer, aren't you?"

Sorcha stuck out her tongue again and smiled. "Maybe. Or maybe I just want to enjoy the water with you before I give you an answer."

Laxus rolled his eyes and stripped down to his underwear, wading into the lake after her.

Sorcha smiled, gesturing for him to follow her as she swam a bit further out into the lake.

Laxus swam after her, then ducked under the water as she slid beneath the surface. He followed after her as she swam around with the fish, quickly catching up to her.

They swam together under the water, looking at the beautiful scenery beneath the lake's surface. When they needed to resurface for air, Laxus moved closer to her and looked down at her as they waded.

"So you going to tell me now?"

Sorcha blushed. "It's a good thing. Or at least I hope that it is." She smiled and ducked under the surface again, appearing not too far behind him. "You'll have to catch me first, Sparky."

Laxus rolled his eyes, glad to see that she was at least having fun. He swam after her and caught her just as they were able to stand along the bottom of the lake. "Tell me, Pixie, or you're going to regret playing this little game of yours."

Sorcha's blush grew as he pulled her in closer, holding her firmly against his chest. "You know how you told me that you had never really seen yourself having kids?"

"What of it?"

Sorcha looked at him. "What would you say about it now?"

Laxus looked at her confused, but answered her question. "I suppose I could see myself having kids someday." He reached up and touched her cheek. "So long as it's with you."

Sorcha's blush deepened and she smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Laxus regarded her curiously. "Why? What brought this on?"

Sorcha pushed away from him gently and stood back, her hand coming to rest against her lower abdomen. "Because I'm pregnant."

Laxus' eyes widened and he looked at her. "You're what..?"

Sorcha looked away, feeling embarrassed for some reason like he was seeing her differently than he ever had before. "It's been almost a month and a half since we went to Castlewood. I've tried to hide it from everyone, but I've been getting morning sickness for the last few weeks. I know it wasn't anything that I've been eating because no one else was getting sick. There's only one thing that I can think of."

'She's... pregnant...?'

Sorcha looked up at Laxus when he remained quiet and she suddenly felt nervous. "Laxus?"

Laxus mentally shook himself and he stepped closer to Sorcha, reaching down to lay his hand over hers. "You're pregnant...?"

Sorcha nodded, looking up at him. "You're going to be a father."

Laxus smiled at that, his eyes softening. "I'm going to be a father..." He kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as his smile grew. "I'm going to be a father..."


	30. Chapter 30

As the weeks went by, Sorcha took it easy and stuck to tending to the camp site while the others trained. They finished their training and made their way back home, arriving back at the guild hall the week before the Grand Magik Games were scheduled to start.

One day while everyone waited for everyone else to return from training, Laxus sat at the bar with Makarov.

"Something on your mind, boy?"

Laxus looked down at his beer. "I've been doing some serious thinking, Gramps."

"Oh? About what?"

"I'm going to ask Sorcha to marry me."

Makarov spit out his beer, clearly surprised and not expecting that kind of statement from his grandson. He looked at Laxus as he wiped his face off. "Are you serious?"

Laxus nodded, a soft smile growing at his lips. "I am. I've been thinking about it long and hard lately. I can't imagine a life without her. I love her more than anything." He looked over at his grandfather and saw him tearing up. "What?"

"My boy is growing up so fast..!" Makarov started crying.

"Come on, Gramps, knock it off!"

* * *

Sorcha looked through her jewellery box for the ring her mother had given her. "Hey, Laxus? Have you seen my ring with the moonstone?"

Laxus came up, handing it to her. "Is this it?"

"Yes!" She kissed him and slid it onto her finger. "I've been looking everywhere for it. Where'd you find it?"

"I found it in the guild hall. You must have dropped it."

"I guess so."

"Hey, let's go out tonight."

"Sure."

Laxus leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I need to run an errand first, but why don't you meet me by the tree in South Gate Park in about an hour?"

Sorcha nodded. "I'll see you then?"

Laxus nodded, then headed out the door.

* * *

Sorcha sat on a bench, waiting for Laxus in South Gate Park. She wore a tunic dress colored in light and dark purples, black flats, and dark grey leggings with a matching long sleeve shirt underneath the tunic dress.

"Hey."

Sorcha looked up and smiled as Laxus joined her. "Hey." She stood, taking his hand when he offered it to her. "So, what'd you have in mind for tonight?"

Laxus smiled and led her out of South Gate Park to the field where the ring of white lilies and the willow tree stood.

Sorcha looked at the base of the willow tree, seeing a blanket spread out with a basket waiting. "A picnic?"

Laxus smiled, leading her to the blanket. "I thought we could change things up a bit. Do something simple for once."

Sorcha smiled, sitting down next to him. "It's lovely, Laxus."

Laxus opened the basket, pulling out a bottle of sparkling peach cider- nonalcoholic with her being pregnant- as well as a couple of glasses. Pouring them each a glass, he handed her a sandwich and sat back.

Sorcha smiled, glad that he remembered her favorite kind of drink. They sat and talked about things, mostly about getting a new place with room for the baby and what names to pick.

After an hour or so, when the food was finished, Sorcha leaned against the willow tree's trunk and looked at Laxus. "So, what brought this on?"

"I wanted to do something special." Laxus set his glass aside, turning to her. "Sorcha, you mean the world to me. I love you with all my heart and can't imagine a world without you. You gave me something that I never thought I could ever have before and I'll cherish to the day I die." He pulled something from his pocket and presented it to Sorcha.

Sorcha's eyes widened as the light shined down through the willow branches and illuminated a silver band with a vine filigree design on either side, bordering small blue topaz stones and a diamond at the heart of the setting.

"Sorcha, will you marry me?"

Sorcha's eyes teared up and she nodded, letting Laxus slide the ring onto her finger before embracing him.

Laxus smiled through her happily teary kiss and pressed his forehead to hers when he pulled back.

They sat there for awhile, embracing as they realized that they had finally reached the perfect moment of their lives. Through growing up as kids together and teasing each other, through Sorcha becoming an S-Class Wizard and earning the name "Pixie", through their journey to Thunder Island and growing closer together as they really got to know each other, through the beginning of their blossoming relationship, through the Demon Twilight fiasco and Sorcha's slumber, through Laxus' time stuck on Tenrou Island, through everything they had faced. It all led up to this moment. And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _Sorcha Robasan and Laxus Dreyar were married a few days later, just before the start of the Grand Magik Games, and everyone was present. They had decided to have a small simple wedding outside of the guild hall and it couldn't have been better._

 _The Grand Magik Games began and Sorcha stood with her guild as they cheered on both of their teams. When the teams were combined, Sorcha watched with fear and anxiety as her friends endured the trials set out for them. But when it was all finished, Fairy Tail had won and emerged victorious as they returned to their position as the strongest wizarding guild in Fiore._

 _Shortly after that, however, the Eclipse project was brought to light and Sorcha was forced to stay on the sidelines while Laxus and the others fought off the dragons. Once the battle was over and everything had settled once again, Sorcha and Laxus revealed that they were expecting their first child during the party to celebrate their victory against the dragons._

 _Upon returning to the guild hall the people of Magnolia had painstakingly rebuilt for them, Sorcha and Laxus had saved up enough money to buy a house on the outskirts of town, not far from where the guild hall was._

 _Soon after, Sorcha gave birth to their daughter Lili. Within a three years of having Lili, Sorcha and Laxus were blessed with a son who they named Shota._

 _Lili grew up to look just like her father, but possessed both her mother's nature magik and her father's lightning magik. She grew to be a stunning beauty with long, striking blonde hair, gray eyes, and fair skin like her father and favored wearing purple clothing just like him. Shota grew up to look more like his mother, but possessed both his mother's twilight magik and his father's lightning magik. He grew to be a handsome young man with long, dark forest green hair and purple eyes like his mother and favored wearing black and light green clothing. They each bore a tattoo of their own, Lili's a light purple tribal design similar to her uncle's first tattoo set on her forehead while Shota bore a black tribal design similar to his father's tattoo over his left eye._

 _Much like other children of the next generation of wizards from Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, or any other guilds, Lili and Shota were determined to prove their strength and skill in order to build a name for themselves. Shota, similarly to his father in youth, was determined not to remain in his older sister's shadow. Both were incredibly adept in their magik at an early age, just like their parents._

 _They became good friends with the children of Ayva and Rogue Cheney- Ashlyne and Aurae. They would often team up with them on jobs, furthering the bond between their guilds even more so than their parents._

* * *

 ** _To be continued with the next generation..._**


End file.
